Only us
by Alexiarinaldi
Summary: 2ª parte del Reflejo de nuestras almas. Has encontrado al amor de tu vida, Voldermort a caído, has sobrevivido...pero esto no garantiza la felicidad. La oscuridad existe incluso en la luz, sacrifícate...la felicidad es el premio...el camino...un infierno. Dramione. Hr/Bz
1. FIN DEL VERANO

Hola mis amores. Feliz 2014. Pues nada, vamos a empezar el año como nos gusta, con un nuevo fic de Draco y Hermione.

Por si hay algún despistado por aquí, recordad que esta es la segunda parte del fic, El Reflejo de nuestras almas que por supuesto también escribí yo, en mi perfil podréis encontrar el enlace.

Nada más por hoy, salvo que espero saber que os parece y que me dejéis vuestros comentarios. Podéis suscribiros a mi Twitter AlexiaRinaldi donde podréis ver las fotos de la ropa que llevan en este capítulo por si tenéis curiosidad.

Mil besos y letritas de amor.

Alexía Rinaldi.

Los personajes y la idea principal pertenecen a .

_**Only us**_

_**Capítulo I Fin del verano **_

Con el transcurso de las semanas, las cosas en el mundo mágico se habían tranquilizado bastante. Bajo las órdenes del nuevo ministro Kingsley, las cosas volvían lentamente a la calma, el callejón Diagon estaba reconstruido aunque todavía había establecimientos cerrados, las nuevas leyes sobre la sangre se habían instaurado y por fin parecía reinar la paz y la tranquilidad en un mundo que todavía necesitaba cambiar.

Los festejos para celebrar la caída de Voldemort se extendían por toda Inglaterra y distintas fiestas se celebraban a diario. Por supuesto, todo el mundo invitaba a los vencedores, su presencia era requerida desde cualquier parte del país e incluso desde otros países y por supuesto, ninguno de ellos asintió a ninguna de ellas.

Era tal el acoso mediático que, aparándose en una antigua ley sobre privacidad para héroes de guerra y personajes relevantes, los abogados de Draco habían conseguido que la prensa tuviese prohibido seguirlos o retratar su vida privada salvo permiso expreso de ellos mismos o en actos públicos.

El resto del verano después de la guerra, lo habían pasado todos juntos, entre la casa de Isobelle y la de sus padres, también habían vuelto al submundo varias veces y en el caso de Harry y Hermione habían hecho un alto para ir a visitar a la familia Weasley.

Estos estuvieron encantados con la visita, al igual que Bill, Fleur, los gemelos, Charlie y Percy. Todos fueron muy amables y entendieron a la perfección que hubiese tomado decisiones difíciles para poder ganar la guerra. Disculparon la ausencia de Ron y Ginny, quienes según la señora Weasley estaban algo molestos con ellos, por supuesto la señora Weasley creía que estaban siendo ridículos y les aseguró que se les pasaría pronto, al parecer habían ido con su tía Muriel de vacaciones.

Su llegada al colegio también estaba preparada, finalmente Dumbeldore había cedido a sus demandas, tendrían la torre deshabitada para ellos cuatro, una habitación con baño para cada uno y sala común, permiso para salir del colegio los fines de semana y exclusión para estudiar Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Draco y Harry habían sido nombrados capitanes de sus equipos de Quidditch, y en el caso de Draco era un doble honor ya que por sus notas también había sido nombrado premio anual junto con Hermione.

Todavía no habían aparecido en público juntos ya que cuando les llegaron sus cartas de Hogwarts decidieron comprar sus cosas en Italia para no entrar al callejón Diagon, pretendían dejar que las cosas se enfriasen.

Pero ahora ya no podían esperar más, quedaban veinte minutos para que el tres saliese, se habían entretenido por culpa de Blaise que se había entretenido con compras de último minuto.

-Explícame otra vez porque no podíamos esperarte en el tren.-le pidió Draco caminando por la estación con paso relajado.

Blaise hizo un ruido de impaciencia mirando hacia atrás. Hermione y el iban cogidos del brazo delante de Draco y Harry que iban hablando de él último modelo de escoba que había salido al mercado. La saeta de fuego Neus, ambos se habían comprado el modelo en cuanto había salido.

-¿Y pretendías dejarme venir solo? ¿Y si me secuestran mis fans?-inquirió Blaise mirando a Hermione con un puchero.

-Te devolverían a la media hora muy arrepentidas…probablemente suplicándome para que me quedase contigo.-espetó Draco altivo.

Hermione y Harry se rieron a carcajadas. Cada día le maravillaba más el carácter de su amigo, en público era un perfecto caballero, más bien serio y un poco serio. Pero en privado o cuando le interesa…era un verdadero amor. Su manera de comportarse con ella y Draco la tenía completamente loca. Era como tener a un niño cariñoso y juguetón. Le encantaba.

-No sé cómo lo soportas.-comentó Blaise lanzándole una mirada de odio al rubio.

-Solo es una excusa para poder estar cerca de ti.-comentó como si nada sonriendo.

Estaba vez fueron Harry y Blaise quienes se rieron con fuerza.

-Ja…chúpate esa.-le espetó a Draco señalándolo con el dedo girándose un poco. -Lo sé princesa, ya llegará nuestro momento.- le prometió sugerentemente alzando las cejas arriba y abajo haciéndola reír.

Pese al ligero nerviosismo que sentía por su primera aparición pública se sentía segura, habían decidido ir juntos y hacer las cosas de la forma más natural posible.

La gente tenía que acostumbrarse a ellos, a verles y que no se desatara la histeria, cosa que pasaba al parecer, siempre que Draco o Harry aparecían. Ellos dos habían tenido que ir al ministerio para tratar asuntos y la gente no les había dejado respirar, de ahí la ley que Draco se había sacado de la manga.

Suponía que parte de ese fenómeno fan era debido a su impresionante actuación en la guerra y a su no menos impresionante belleza.

Celoso, Blaise se había vestido para la ocasión, pues según él era imposible que Draco o Harry tuviesen la atención de la gente estando el presente, situación que todavía no se había producido pues Blaise no había vuelto a Inglaterra desde la guerra. Al igual que para ella, sería su primera aparición y quería causar buena impresión.

Había escogido un traje de pantalón y chaqueta en color tierra con reflejo verde oscuro que resaltaba su excelente forma física y el tono aguamarina de sus ojos. Llevaba una camisa de color azul claro con los dos primeros botones abiertos y zapatos marrón chocolate, estaba muy atractivo con un tono desenfado de lo más atrayente.

Harry por el contrario, se había decantado por seguir su estilo, y aunque vestía mucho mejor de lo que lo hubiese visto nunca, seguía con un look informal.

Zapatillas deportivas de color negro, pantalón color tostado un poco ancho con un grueso cinturón marrón chocolate, jersey de pico finito de color verde oscuro casi negro y una camiseta blanca por debajo sobresaliendo ligeramente por la parte inferior del jersey. El conjunto resaltaba su nada despreciable cuerpo y sus preciosos ojos verdes, aunque en el aquel momento llevase las gafas de sol.

Hermione sonrió también a Draco que le devolvió el gesto guiñándole un ojo.

Estaba impresionante, al igual que Blaise, Draco seguía fielmente a su estilo, traje de color gris oscuro entallado, y camisa blanca con una fina corbata negra a juego con los zapatos y el cinturón que le daba al conjunto una apariencia menos formal. Sobrio, masculino y sexual. Con total sinceridad…lo primero que había pensado cuando regreso a buscarla había sido en desnudarle.

El gris enfatizaba sus rasgos, resaltando su pelo rubio, sus brillantes ojos grises y su escultural cuerpo.

-¿Lista para que se desmayen a mi paso?-le preguntó Blaise apretando el agarre de su brazo. Volvió a reírse con ganas.

-Creo que si.-le dijo ya enfrente a la entrada del andén nueve y tres cuartos.

Ella había decidido vestirse de un modo cómodo y sencillo. Vestido por la rodilla un poco entallado de color beige clarito, con un ligero escote redondeado y un fino cinturón negro con un pequeño lazo a juego con unos zapatos negros con una pequeña abertura en la parte delantera, de cinco centímetros. Como hacía un poco de fresco se había puesto una chaqueta liviana blanca de punto. Se había dejado el pelo suelto y apenas llevaba maquillaje.

Ninguno llevaba carrito ya que había reducido sus baúles para transportarlos en los bolsillos.

-Vosotros primero.-les dijo Blaise a los otros dos.

-¿Asustado dulce?-se burló Draco pasando delante de ellos, haciendo que Blaise le sacase la lengua.

-Más quisieras, amor. Lo mejor para el final.-contestó tirando de los cuellos de su camisa.

Hermione le acarició el brazo sonriendo.

-No irás a hacer un espectáculo. ¿Cierto?-le advirtió con suavidad.

-Bah…claro que no. Yo solo tengo que aparecer, la magia surgirá sola.-contestó guiándola para atravesar el muro.

Lo primero que les recibió al cruzar fue una multitud de cuchicheos, Harry y Draco iban caminando lentamente hacía la puerta trasera del tren, los niños les señalaban con el dedo al pasar, los más mayores les saludaban con la mano o se acercaban para verles mejor, las mujeres y algunos hombres los devoraban con la mirada, otros los miraban como si fueran lo más fascinante del mundo y un pequeño porcentaje los veía con algo de temor.

Los ojos de cientos de personas se dirigieron a ellos, pero si algo había aprendido siendo amiga de Harry Potter era a fingir indiferencia cuando todo el mundo la miraba. Sin inmutarse y sin soltarse del brazo de Blaise fueron detrás de los otros. Podía sentir cientos de miradas en su nuca clavándose como aguijones, pero estaba preparada para ignorarlo por completo.

Captó por el rabillo del ojo a la familia Weasley al completo mirarles boquiabiertos, así que sutilmente, apretó el brazo a Blaise para llamar su atención. Este captó lo que había visto y se dirigió hacia ellos.

Bill, Fleur y los gemelos sonrieron radiantes al ver que se acercaba, Charlie, los señores Weasley y Percy con curiosidad y desconfianza, ni que decir, que Ginny y Ron los fulminaron con la peor mirada que tenían, por supuesto no se amedrentó, ya hablaría con ellos en cuanto fuese posible hacerlo con privacidad y sin que montasen un escándalo público.

Sonrió ampliamente al ver el cariño sincero de los cuatro primeros pelirrojos.

-Me alegro de volver a veros.-dijo nada más acercarse soltándose de Blaise delicadamente para abrazarles, excepto a los dos renegados con un gesto de cabeza.

Blaise se había quedado respetuosamente apartado, unos cuantos pasos más atrás. En cuanto ella dejó de saludarles se adelantó. Hermione sonrió aceptando el brazo que el chico volvía a tenderle.

Todos sonrieron con amabilidad y educación hacía él, excepto Ron y Ginny que soltaron exclamaciones de incredulidad en voz baja pero audible.

-Blaise Zabini, encantado.-se presentó mirándolos a todos e ignorando por completo a los otros dos. -Enhorabuena por su ascenso, señor.-felicitó, al señor Weasley que sonrió igual que su esposa, complacido.

Cuando fueron a visitarles a la madriguera les habían contado que el señor Weasley era uno de los asistentes del ministro y al volver no dudaron en compartir la buena nueva con ellos.

-Y felicidades por la boda, creo que ahora podréis tener un enlace como la ocasión requiere.-les dijo a Fleur y Bill que sonrieron a su vez.

-Será este año, no queremos esperar más.- contestó Bill aceptando su muestra de amabilidad. Le había contado que era muy amiga de Draco y Blaise y él, lejos de escandalizarse le dijo que iba a darles una oportunidad.

-¿Por qué esperar cuando uno tiene la felicidad tan a mano?-le preguntó el chico derrochando su atrayente y agradable personalidad.

No podía dejar de sorprenderle lo bien que se le daba a Blaise tratar con la gente. Era, el mejor relaciones públicas de todo el mundo.

Por supuesto, Bill y Fleur sonrieron radiantes intercambiando una cariñosa mirada entre ellos, vio a los señores Weasley sonreír y a los gemelos riendo con picardía y supo, sin asomo de dudas que Blaise ya los tenía en el bote.

-Ey…no te escapes.-protestó Harry apareciendo a su espalda con Draco a su lado. Harry sonrió a los Weasley abrazándolos mientras Blaise se disculpaba porque había visto a Nott en el andén.

-Draco…-lo llamó antes de ir a buscar a Theodore.

Draco se adelantó tres pasos y tomó su puesto tendiéndole el brazo con su elegancia innata, Hermione sonrió discretamente agarrándose a él.

Vio la cara de incredulidad de todos los que los rodeaban y a Ginny y Ron con los rostros tan colorados como su pelo, abriendo la boca como peces fuera del agua, parecían a punto de desmayarse. Si su madre no hubiese estado presente con total seguridad hubiesen montado un gran escándalo.

A juzgar por los furiosos cuchicheos que escuchaba a su espalda todo el mundo estaba viendo la escena.

Draco y ella habían decidido mantener su relación completamente en secreto, pero eso no incluía estar separados públicamente, simplemente serían amigos, igual que Blaise y ella o Harry y Draco.

-Buenos días.-saludo Draco haciendo un gesto respetuoso hacía los señores Weasley con la cabeza.

Estos correspondieron torpemente.

Sintió que el amor le llenaba el pecho, sabía lo que le costaba a Draco estar haciendo eso, pero que lo estaba haciendo por ella.

Intercambio una mirada con Bill, que le guiñó un ojo como diciendo que todo estaba bien, que podían intentar llevarse bien.

Harry tomó el relevo hablando con los gemelos de la tienda para aligerar el ambiente que se había enrarecido un poco con la llegada del rubio, claramente habían estado más cómodos con Blaise. Todos tenían demasiado reciente el recuerdo de su padre. Lucius Malfoy nunca dejaba pasar la oportunidad de recordar al señor Weasley su falta de dinero.

Decidida a que viesen que Draco no era para nada como ellos pensaban, levantó la cabeza para hablarle.

Él bajó la mirada para mirarla.

-¿Dónde está Blaise?-preguntó con suavidad.

-Creo que ha desaparecido buscando a su adorado Nott. Probablemente deseando enseñarle su nuevo traje, el efecto que tiene sobre las mujeres o cualquier otra tontería.-le contestó él sin alzar la voz para que nadie les escuchase.

Hermione se rio con suavidad asintiendo con la cabeza. -Es lo más probable si, aunque deberías ir a buscarle, no creo que el tren tarde mucho en salir.-contestó mirando alrededor sin encontrar al otro chico.

-Tienes razón, será mejor que vaya a buscarlo.-respondió el en voz baja para que nadie más que ella y Harry que estaba unos centímetros más adelantado les oyese. Hermione deshizo su agarre con suavidad y lo dejó ir, sonriendo.

-Harry…-le llamó este con tranquilidad antes de irse.

El moreno se giró sonriendo y la agarró de la mano tirando suavemente de ella hacía él.

Hermione sonrió divertida agarrada a su mano. Seguían siendo absurdamente sobre protectores en público, como si esperasen que los fuesen a atacar en cualquier momento, Draco afirmaba, que cualquiera que tuviese algo en contra de ellos podía intentar cobrar represalias. Una completa ridiculez por supuesto.

Vio como los Weasley miraban a Draco alejarse, incapaces de apartar la mirada. Harry siguió hablando como si nada y antes de tres minutos Blaise y Draco volvían aparecer.

-Quiero presentarte a alguien cielo. ¿Vienes?-preguntó Blaise agarrándola de la cintura desde el otro lado, no la agarraba de forma posesiva o intima pero si dejaba ver la familiaridad y confianza que había entre los dos.

-Ha sido un placer volver a veros.-se despidió sonriendo con amabilidad a los Weasley.

-Te escribiré.-le dijo Bill cuando le abrazó al despedirse, sintió la mirada de Draco clavada en su nuca y supo que tanta familiaridad con otro hombre que no fuesen ellos tres, no le gustaba. Hablaría con el más tarde.

-Estaré esperando.-le aseguró mientras los gemelos anunciaban a voz en grito que ellos también iban a escribir.

Draco y Blaise inclinaron la cabeza con educación pero no dijeron nada.

-Nos vemos.-les dijo Harry despidiéndose al igual que ella entre besos y abrazos.

Agarró la mano que Blaise le tendía y fueron hacía la puerta del tren. Harry y ella saludaron a un Neville asombradísimo en compañía de su abuela y a Luna con su padre.

-Quiero presentarte a mi Theo. No será incomodo, así que no tendréis de que preocuparos, él nunca ha tenido nada en contra vuestra y no estaba de acuerdo con la ideología de Voldemort así que no habrá problemas. Sed amables.-les advirtió. –Ahí está.-

Theodore Nott estaba apoyado en una columna leyendo un corto pergamino con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. La verdad es que el chico nunca llamaba la atención, se parecía más a un Ravenclaw que a un Slytherin siempre estaba leyendo algo y rara vez iba acompañado. Era extraño un Slytherin que no fuese en grupo.

-Theito…mira, mi reina. Hermione él es Theodore Nott.-le indicó señalándolo. Miró la cara de sorpresa del chico al fijarse en ella.

Él tenía el pelo castaño corto, los ojos negros y la piel morena, era alto y un poco espigado. En su cara vio símbolos de cansancio, ojeras marcadas y en la piel con un tono amarillento.

-Encantado de conocerte.-le saludo él formalmente estrechando su mano.

-Lo mismo digo. Blaise me ha hablado mucho de ti.-contestó con educación.

Blaise le había hablado de todos sus compañeros de Slytherin con consideraba amigo a ninguno de ellos, más bien eran tratos de conveniencia, pero al parecer Nott era distinto. Lo consideraba un amigo, no como Draco, porque según él eso era imposible, pero no lo tenía en alta estima.

-A él no hace falta que te lo presente.-siguió el chico señalando a Harry.

Theodore sonrió un poco al estrechar la mano de Harry. –No, no es necesario. Encantado.- saludó.

-¿Qué estás leyendo Theo?-le preguntó Draco acercándose a él.

-Que te lo cuente Blaise después. No me apetece volver a contarlo.-le dijo con sinceridad.

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada extrañada al escuchar la extraña respuesta.

Blaise se hizo con el control de la situación hablando con Theo hasta que el tren emitió un pitido advirtiendo de que saldrían pronto.

Se despidieron de Nott y entraron al tren que todavía estaba medio vacío dirigiéndose hacia el fondo y entrando en el último vagón.

Draco insonorizó, selló el compartimento y tapió las ventanas de cristal para asegurar su privacidad.

En cuanto estuvieron seguros, le echó los brazos al cuello y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Draco sonrió contra sus labios devolviéndoselo.

-Qué asco más grande. Ya estabais tardando mucho.-se burló Blaise quitándose la chaqueta para ponerse cómodo.

Hermione se rio abrazándose a Draco, que la hizo caminar hasta la ventana sin soltarse, se sentó en el asiento arrastrándola a su regazo. A Draco no le gustaba estar mucho tiempo sin tocarla, solía ponerse de un humor extraño cuando esto pasaba, malhumorado y taciturno.

-Habéis estado genial chicos, gracias, es muy importante para Mione y para mi.-les felicitó Harry por su actuación con los Weasley, quitándose la chaqueta.

Harry tenía mucho cariño a los Weasley, pero Draco y Blaise eran como familia y quería que todos se llevasen bien así que les había pedido a los chicos que fuesen amables con sus conocidos.

El año de entrenamiento había calado profundamente en él, le había conectado a los dos Slytherin y por fin sentía que estaba realmente unido a alguien, que había alguien en el mundo que estaría con el pasase lo que pasase, para apoyarlo incondicionalmente.

-Gracias a vosotros por lo de Theo.-respondió Blaise sonriendo.

-Hablando de Theo… ¿A qué se refería antes?-preguntó Draco.

-Ah, eso…es que Theo es el nuevo cabeza de familia de la familia Nott.-anunció Blaise mirando a Draco.

-¿Y su padre?-se extrañó Draco permitiendo a Hermione salir de su regazo.

-Se unió a las filas de los mortífagos seis meses antes de que acabase la guerra. Sobrevivió a la guerra aunque en bastantes malas condiciones y se lo llevaron a Azkaban. Hace un mes lo condenaron al beso del dementor.-le explicó el chico a Draco.

Harry miraba a Blaise fijamente mientras hablaba con Draco.

Su relación aparentemente había vuelto a la normalidad pero ambos sabían que no era verdad.

Blaise bromeaba con él sobre cualquier cosa excepto sobre ellos como solía hacer en Italia, procuraba no mirarle a los ojos y evitaba cualquier tipo de contacto físico.

Estar con Blaise era genial, sus ocurrencias siempre conseguían hacerle reír, era muy inteligente y se podía hablar con él de cualquier cosa, su manera de tratar a Draco y Hermione era hilarante y su fidelidad hacia ellos le resultaba tan atractiva como su impresionante físico.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda cuando lo vio sonreír a Draco con malicia. Ojalá lo mirara a él así, ojalá volviese a sus bromas de antes…si hora volviese a decirle algo por el estilo…contestaría en consecuencia.

Notó la mirada de Hermione sobre él. Ella estaba al tanto de lo que le pasaba y como siempre, era su apoyo, la semana pasada ella le había ofrecido su ayuda para intentar acercarse más a él...había aceptado. Miró a Hermione y sonrió, ella le devolvió la mirada, mirando a Blaise y volviendo a mirarlo a él. Ella solía decirle que se atreviese a forzar un poco las situaciones con Blaise, que a lo mejor le sorprendía el resultado. Rodo los ojos al ver como Hermione volvía a mirar a Blaise. "Pesada" pensó.

Hermione se rio a carcajadas llamando la atención de las serpientes.

Blaise y Draco los miraron sin entender.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-curioseó Draco al ver como se reía ella, estaba preciosa con los ojos brillantes por la risa y las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas.

-Nada.-contestaron los dos entre risas, ya que él también se estaba riendo.

Blaise frunció el ceño.

-¿Os estáis riendo de nosotros?-desconfió entrecerrando los ojos.

-Yo nunca me reiría de ti.-respondió Harry entre risas. -Me reiría contigo.-

Blaise frunció el entrecejo sin fiarse.

-Te lo prometo.-juró Harry mirando a Blaise a los ojos.

Las miradas de ambos se engancharon durante un instante…

Draco levantó las cejas mirando a Hermione señalándolos con la cabeza. Ella sonrió en respuesta, esperaba que Harry y Blaise se diesen una oportunidad porque desde fuera parecía que la cosa tenía muy buena pinta.

Cogió su libro y se encogió en el asiento acurrucándose contra Draco con comodidad.

El resto del viaje transcurrió con calma, Draco y ella leyeron mientras Harry y Blaise jugaban al ajedrez y hablaban. Solo salieron del vagón a por comida ya que al ser premios anuales no tenían que patrullar, al parecer ahora la gente se sentía intimidada por ellos ya que en todo el viaje nadie llamó a su puerta.

A cinco minutos de llegar usaron su magia para ponerse el uniforme y no salieron del vagón hasta que lo hizo todo el mundo. Los cuatro juntos se subieron a uno de los carruajes, observaron y comentaron por la ventanilla que no se apreciaban cambios en la escuela, habían hecho un buen trabajo.

Subieron al gran comedor pasando entre los nerviosos aspirantes a alumnos de primer año, Hermione puso los ojos en blanco al ver como algunos de ellos los señalaban al pasar.

-Tómatelo con calma amor. Les costará acostumbrarse.-le aconsejó Blaise al percibir el gesto.

Se separaron en cuanto llegaron al gran comedor. Harry y ella fueron al final de la mesa Gryffindor mientras que Blaise y Draco se sentaban majestuosamente en el centro de la suya.

No pudo evitar que se le escapase una risita al verles. -Son la discreción personificada.-le susurró a Harry que se rio.

Hermione miró a su alrededor inspeccionándolo todo.

Las cuatro mesas de las casas estaban llenas de gente, aunque algo más vacías que en otros años.

La mesa de Slytherin era la más perjudicada. De su curso, solo habían vuelto para repetir Draco, Blaise, Theodore y las chicas de su año, que habían vuelto al completo.

Se le revolvió el estómago al ver a la ex prometida de Draco, Astoria.

Ella dedicó una gran sonrisa a Draco que estaba sentado a cuatro puestos de ella aunque él miraba a Blaise y no se dio cuenta. Estaba tan guapa como la recordaba.

-¿Esa es la chica con la que la prometió su padre? -preguntó Harry a su oído.

-Si.-le había contado a Harry toda la historia ya que él nunca se interesaba por los cotilleos y por tanto no se había enterado del compromiso de Draco.

-Parece demasiado feliz de verle para haberla dejado hace más de un año.-opinó el moreno con sinceridad.

Hermione no pudo más que estar de acuerdo, ya que en ese momento, Astoria se levantó de su sitio, se abrió un botón de la camisa con discreción y fue a hacía Draco.

Sintió la rabia arder en sus venas, nadie iba a separarla de Draco. No consentiría que nadie se metiese por medio.

Vio a Blaise levantarse de la mesa para interponerse en su camino, intercambio unas palabras con ella y la hizo volver a su sitio.

-¿Qué crees que le haya dicho?-susurró Harry mirando a la chica que volvía a estar en su lugar y cuchicheaba feliz mirando de soslayo a Draco.

-No lo sé…pero lo voy a saber.-respondió con recelo.

La ceremonia de selección se alargó más de lo normal ya que él director dio un largo discurso.

-Nos están mirando.-murmuró Hermione en voz baja.

-Nos está mirando todo el mundo. Vas a tener que ser más específica.-respondió el otro tomando un poco de puré. Era verdad, las miradas iban intermitentemente de ellos a los dos Slytherin.

-Ron y Ginny, bobo. No han dejado de mirarnos y hablar sobre nosotros con todos los que tienen al lado.-informó.

-Ya me he dado cuenta. Tendremos que hablar con ellos…y pronto.-contestó Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño.

Conocía bien a Ron, no tenía mal corazón, pero era una persona muy celosa e intransigente, para él no haber participado en la guerra era un sinónimo de traición, confraternizar con los dos Slytherin a los que más odiaba era ya reírse en su cara, según su punto de vista por supuesto.

En cuanto a Ginny… esa charla sería mucho peor. Ginny tampoco era mala persona, pero era mucho más vengativa que su hermano y mucho más fría y rencorosa. Había visto su cara cuando Harry le agarró en la estación o cada vez que se tocaban…prometía que su charla iba a ser épica.

Dándole vueltas y más vueltas al tema acabó la cena.

Ordenó a los prefectos de años inferiores que acompañara a los nuevos y con Harry al lado se dirigieron al despacho del director, ya que había recibido una nota con la lista de materiales, para reunirse con él después de la cena.

-Caramelo de limón.-murmuró al llegar a la gárgola, subieron a las escaleras hasta la puerta de su despacho y llamaron con suavidad.

-Adelante.-ordenó el director desde dentro.

No se sorprendieron al ver a la profesora McGonagall dentro del despacho, pero si al ver a los demás profesores. Habían estirado el escritorio del profesor hasta convertirlo en una larga mesa detrás de la que estaban sentados el profesor Snape, el profesor Slughorn, el profesor Flitwick y la profesora Sprout en centro el director los miraba seriamente.

¿Qué harían todos allí? De golpe le vino un mal presentimiento. Aquello no iba a acabar bien.

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta.

-Adelante.-volvió a repetir el anciano.

Draco y Blaise entraron en la sala, le extraño ver que no parecían desconcertados ante la concurrida audiencia.

-Siéntense por favor.-pidió la profesora McGonagall señalando las cuatro butacas que había frente a la mesa.

Como de costumbre, ella se sentó en el centro, con Harry a un lado y Draco al otro con Blaise a su derecha.

-¿Se estarán preguntando porque están aquí?-empezó la profesora McGonagall.

Ninguno respondió ni hizo algún gesto, en una actitud completamente protectora y cerrada, aquello tenía toda la pinta de ser una encerrona.

-Como imaginarán su situación en el castillo es completamente inusual.-empezó de nuevo al ver que ninguno respondía. -Por las dotes mágicas…que todos han demostrado, creemos que poco o nada podríamos enseñares en la asignatura del profesor Snape, defensa contra las artes oscuras.-

Le devolvieron la mirada sin contestar. Hermione aprovechó para mirar al mencionado fijamente, Dumbledore y Harry habían tenido una reunión en verano donde le había explicado con detalle el papel de Snape en la guerra y su relación con su madre.

Al principio Harry no había sabido que pensar, pero después llegó a la conclusión al igual que el resto, de que su papel había sido el más difícil de interpretar y que gracias a él en muchas ocasiones se había mantenido a salvo. Todos admiraban al duro y estricto profesor desde entonces.

Saber que el temido profesor había estado tan unido a su madre…que había estado tan enamorado que había sido capaz de amarla incluso después de morir había sido algo desconcertante para Harry. No había querido hablar de ese tema…pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerle frente.

Snape le devolvió la mirada como preguntándole qué diablos estaba mirando, pero lejos de asustarse Hermione le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, antes de volver su atención otra vez a la profesora, dejándole completamente desconcertado.

-Querríamos saber en qué más materias no necesitáis que os enseñemos.-dijo ella con amabilidad que no engaño a nadie.

Los cuatro sintieron a la vez como el profesor de encantamientos, el de defensa y el director intentaban leerles la mente.

Lógicamente, era inútil ya que en el submundo habían aprendido a cerrar sus mentes completamente, además de que sus poderes mágicos estaban muy por encima de los de ellos.

Draco se levantó de la silla con su elegancia natural y le tendió la mano para hacerla levantarse. Blaise y Harry hicieron lo mismo.

-Sin duda, es hora de retirarnos.-afirmó el rubio con desprecio teñido de aburrimiento.

Era una forma de decirles que se estaban dando cuenta perfectamente de que su intención era averiguar más cosas sobre sus habilidades y que no iban a permitirlo.

-Aissa y yo fuimos muy claros sobre la única materia sobre la que no íbamos a necesitar ayuda. Defensa contra las artes oscuras, no veo por tanto a que viene esta reunión.-dijo Harry seriamente molesto.

La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca para contradecirle, pero las caras de sorpresa de los magos que estaban intentando leerles la mente les delataban. No estaban logrando su objetivo y no podían entender el porqué.

-No vamos a consentir este vapuleo. Si tienen problemas con nosotros solo díganlo, cualquier escuela de magia del mundo, mataría por tenernos entre sus estudiantes.-declaró Zabini con altanería y frialdad abriendo camino hacia la puerta.

-Draco y yo dejamos nuestros cargos como prefectos y premios anuales a su disposición, no deseamos ostentar ese… "honor" está claro que no vamos a entendernos. Nos vemos mañana en el desayuno.-resolvió Hermione siguiendo a los Slytherin con Harry detrás.

Oyeron como los profesores protestaban contrariados y a la profesora McGonagall llamarles con vehemencia, pero siguieron bajando la escalera sin mediar palabra hasta llegar a la torre que iban a ocupar.

El cuadro que custodiaba la entrada estaba vacío. Tan solo se veía un fondo gris oscuro y una escultura de una mujer con indumentaria romana tallada en lo que parecía mármol.

No les habían dado la contraseña pero no era necesario.

-No dejarás entrar a nadie que no seamos nosotros cuatro. A nadie.-repitió utilizando su magia natural sobre el cuadro.

Los inertes ojos de la escultura brillaron durante un instante antes de que el cuadro se abriese para darles acceso a la sala.

La sala común era una amplia sala circular iluminada por varias antorchas, con grandes estanterías cubriendo las paredes casi hasta algo más de la mitad. Había una gran chimenea en una de las paredes y varios grandes sofás de aspecto mullido intercalados con seis cómodos y amplios sillones. También había una larga mesa con regias sillas con reposabrazos y un arco que daba paso a unas escaleras donde estarían las habitaciones. Todos los muebles estaban hechos en madera marrón oscura y las paredes a piedra descubierta.

Necesitarían personalizar la torre pero parecía un buen lugar. Miró alrededor, Draco estaba echando los hechizos de seguridad y privacidad que habían aprendido para asegurarse de que la torre estaba aislada de todo y de todos.

-Era una trampa…nuestros propios profesores nos han tendido una encerrona.-afirmó Harry indignado en cuanto Draco acabó, dejándose caer en el sofá. -Intentaban leernos la mente. Para eso estaban todos allí.-

-Previsible, el viejo es un listillo, puede que ganáramos la guerra y venciésemos a Voldemort pero también le jodimos a él.-espetó Blaise cabreado sentándose en el sofá de enfrente.

Draco asintió con la cabeza mirando a Hermione.

-Blaise tiene razón. Le quitamos al bebé dorado en su cara, lo escondimos, desaparecimos un año y aparecimos con más magia de la que él ha tenido nunca y con habilidades y conocimientos que ningún mago ha tenido jamás. Puede que no hayamos mostrado todo lo que somos…pero lo poco que ha visto…no es de su agrado.-reflexionó Draco.

-El objetivo de Dumbledore y la orden siempre fue el de eliminar a Voldemort.-protestó ella mirando al rubio.

-No, el objetivo era eliminar la amenaza. Y puede que estén valorando si nosotros somos la nueva amenaza.-contradijo Harry mirándola desde el sofá.

-Probablemente quiera averiguar cómo hemos conseguido tanto poder.-opinó Blaise.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres renunciar a tu cargo? Ser premio anual era tu sueño.-le preguntó Harry. Era lo que más le había sorprendido de todo, escuchar que renunciaba.

-Mi sueño era acabar con Voldemort y que tu estuvieses a salvo. Ya no me importa el cargo, ya no significa nada para mí, esa chapa no cuenta nada sobre mí. Además, Draco y yo nos merecíamos el cargo, somos los dos mejores estudiantes de los últimos quinientos años, pero está claro que lo iban a usar para controlarnos y eso no va a pasar.-declaró ella con sinceridad.

-¿Y tú estás de acuerdo?-preguntó Blaise con curiosidad mirando a Draco.

-Al cien por cien. Yo lo pensé en cuanto sentí que intentaban leernos la mente.-explicó el rubio guiñándole un ojo a Hermione, que sonrió con dulzura. -No nos preocupemos por eso, puede que ellos quieran saber que podemos hacer, pero nos sobran los recursos para mantenerlo oculto. Solo tenemos que seguir en nuestra línea, discreción y fachada en público, tenemos la torre para ser libres. Nuestra intención al volver a Hogwarts era de alejarnos de la vista pública hasta que las cosas se calmasen y eso es lo que vamos a hacer.-opinó con sensatez, como siempre.

-Y obtener el título de forma legal.-complementó Hermione haciendo que todos se riesen.

-Descansemos, mañana nos organizaremos con las clases y arreglaremos esto.-opinó Harry mirando alrededor. –No va mucho con nosotros.-

-Totalmente de acuerdo, ya tengo ideas sobre cómo decorar este sitio. ¿Cómo nos repartimos las habitaciones?-preguntó Blaise levantándose y siguiendo a los demás que ya iban hacía las escaleras.

-Para mí la que esté más cerca de la sala, que siempre voy medio dormido a la cama y me cuesta subir las escaleras.-confesó Harry señalando la primera puerta que vieron sobre cinco escaleras.

-Vale, pues yo me quedaré la del medio, y dejamos vacía la siguiente para que vosotros os quedéis con la de arriba de todo.-ordenó Blaise.

-Podemos quedarnos en la del medio para estar más cerca de vosotros.-contradijo ella extrañada por la sugerencia del chico.

-No te ofendas amor…pero viendo cómo se electrifica el aire a vuestro alrededor cuando lleváis mucho tiempo sin tocaros…como ahora…-dijo con sorna señalándolos con el dedo y mirándolos con malicia.-No quiero estar en la habitación debajo de la vuestra…una en el medio me parece una buena idea….me parece poco en realidad si lo pienso un poco…-meditó.

Hermione abrió la boca con sorpresa mientras un violento color rojo teñía sus mejillas haciendo que los tres hombres se riesen a carcajadas.

-Sois…sois…aaaa….-subió las escaleras rápidamente y se metió en la habitación enfurruñada haciéndoles reír más.

-Estoy por dejarte dormir en la mía para que haya dos habitaciones de separación.-bromeó Harry con sorna.

-Lo tendré presente… creo que me va a hacer falta.-contestó Blaise riéndose sin entrar a la velada provocación.

-Como no me deje dormir con ella por vuestra bromita… dormiréis los dos conmigo.-los amenazó Draco subiendo las escaleras.

-Ufff….eso sí que es una amenaza…espero que no te deje entrar…-le dijo Blaise entre risas.- Iré a ducharme para estar bien limpito…por sea caso…-continuó riéndose agarrándose del brazo de Harry que también se reía sin control.

Draco les miró desde arriba dedicándoles una de sus letales miradas que solo consiguió hacer que los otros se riesen el doble.

-Ducharos juntitos para ahorrar agua…podéis ir entrando en calor sin mi…-se burló entrando en la habitación y oyendo como dejaban de reírse de golpe.

()

()

Espero vuestros reviews para darme vuestra opinión. La ropa de este capítulo en mi Twitter. Podéis añadirme buscándome como AlexiaRinaldi.

Ya me contaréis.

Besos Alexía.


	2. JUGANDO CON SERPIENTES

Hola mis amores preciosos. Tal y como os comente por Twitter…nuevo capítulo. Jijiji.

Sugiero tener agua cerquita…jajaja.

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews de verdad que os agradezco muchísimo cada palabra. Sois la mejores con diferencia os adoro chicas.

Recordad que podéis añadirme a Twitter buscándome como AlexiaRinaldi.

Para ver el vestido que lleva Hermione en este capítulo, podéis consultar mi Twitter que sabéis que ahí los pongo todos y os mantengo al tanto de cómo van los capítulos.

Miles de besos y letritas de amor mis amores

Alexía.

_**Capítulo 2 Jugando con serpientes **_

Hermione gimió suavemente cuando la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana le dio en la cara. Frotó la cara contra la cálida piel del pecho de Draco escondiéndose.

Sintió su mano acariciar la curva de su espalda, levantó la mirada para comprobar que seguía durmiendo. Draco tenía la costumbre de acariciarla incluso dormido.

Dejó un suave beso sobre su pecho y se apretó con gula contra él.

Le encantaba despertarse con él a su lado. La hora de dormir y la de despertarse eran sus favoritas del día.

Acurrucarse en su cuerpo, arrullarse con el sonido de su voz, la temperatura de su piel…dormirse después de hacer el amor…esa era su parte favorita…pensó sonriendo. Sentirse satisfecha y amada y dormir reconfortada por el calor de su cuerpo y la firmeza de su piel.

Miró su hermoso rostro todavía dormido, el resto del verano no se habían separado salvo para que Draco fuese a trabajar y cuando fue de visita, en dos ocasiones a casa de los Weasley.

Encontraron una casa maravillosa y amplía a las afueras de Dallas con un gran patio trasero y bosque detrás. Era un barrio precioso y tranquilo.

La casa era el prototipo de casa típica americana, blanca, con valla a juego, con un amplio porche, jardín trasero, dividida en dos plantas y con amplias ventanas, desde el primer momento le había encantado.

La primera planta tenía un gran salón con una bonita chimenea y una doble cristalera por la que entrar al jardín, una amplia cocina, un bonito aseo y una habitación que transformarían en despacho para Draco.

En la parte de arriba, había cuatro habitaciones y un baño.

La habitación del fondo del pasillo era la más grande y tenía un balcón que daba al jardín, un amplísimo baño con ducha y bañera y un vestidor. Esa había sido la elegida para ser su habitación.

Las dos que tenía baño en suite las habían dejado para las visitas y la última que no tenía baño y era más pequeña la iban a transformar en un despacho para ella.

Todavía estaban decidiendo colores y decoración pero la verdad es que se podía imaginar perfectamente viviendo en esa casa con Draco. Sus padres habían estado encantados con la casa y habían insistido en ayudarles económicamente, pero Draco por supuesto, había decantado la ayuda porque obviamente no lo necesitaba.

Por supuesto, Hermione tenía dinero propio su padre llevaba mucho tiempo metiéndole dinero en su cuenta y su abuelo al morir le había dejado mucho dinero pero la verdad es que no le molestaba que Draco pagase la casa pero la pusieran a nombre de los dos. Eran una pareja y como tal, compartían todo, incluido el dinero.

Isobelle también se había mostrado satisfecha aunque sorprendida por la elección, Alana absolutamente encantada y en cuanto a Narcisa…bueno…las cosas con ella no acaban de ir bien, por un momento creyó que sí, pero desde que Draco había comprado la casa para los dos habían vuelto al principio.

Entendía perfectamente a su madre, creía que le estaba quitando a su hijo y probablemente creyese que era una aprovechada…pero no era verdad y lo sabría si se hubiese tomado la molestia de conocerla.

Draco le decía que no se preocupase, así que de momento, había decidido hacerle caso manteniéndose en un discreto segundo plano y evitando en lo posible a la mujer. Hasta el punto de que no volvió a la casa de Isobelle, aunque si visitó a Alana en su casa.

Adoraba a esa gran mujer que trataba a los dos letales hombres como si fuesen niños malcriados, notaba que el cariño era recíproco, haciéndola sentirse muy a gusto tanto con ella como con el resto de la familia Zabini, a la que ya conocía perfectamente y en la que se sentía como si llevase toda la vida. Eran todos muy amables y simpáticos aunque algunos de ellos tenía la vena pervertida de Blaise y le habían dado un poco de cosa.

Volvió afijar su mirada en el dormido Draco. Nunca hubiese imaginado que podría ser tan feliz con nadie…y mucho menos que ese alguien fuese Draco Malfoy…

Su relación era tan especial…Draco la entendía de una forma que la tenía absolutamente loca.

Comprendía a la perfección su manera de ser y conseguían fusionar los deseos de ambos para que los dos estuviesen contentos. A veces cedía él y a veces cedía ella pero lo importante es que conseguían hacerse entender con bastante facilidad.

Acarició su pecho con una larga y lenta pasada besando el lugar sobre el que latía su corazón.

Draco suspiró con gusto repitiendo la caricia en su espalda.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo mordiéndose los labios.

Era tan sexy…incluso dormido y sin intentarlo…hacía que su cuerpo se alterase.

Se deshizo de su abrazo despacio y se quitó el camisón y las braguitas, no iba a necesitarlos para lo que tenía en mente.

Se echó ligeramente encima de él. Apretándose contra su cuerpo, pegando sus pechos a su pecho para poder besar y lamer su cuello muy lentamente sin intención de despertarlo todavía.

Le encantaba tocar el cuerpo de Draco, era un verdadero banquete para los sentidos, olía tan bien, su piel era adictiva, su cuerpo era tan firme y suave a la vez, sus gemidos la calentaban tanto.

Notó contra su muslo como crecía su erección, él siempre reaccionaba rápidamente ante cualquiera de sus caricias, estaba fascinada por como reaccionaba el rubio antes sus atenciones. Siempre era lo mismo, Draco le decía a menudo que ella no se daba cuenta pero que le provocaba constantemente, y últimamente no había dejado de darle vueltas a ese asunto.

Tenía varias ideas en mente desde hacía un mes pero no se atrevía a ponerlas en práctica por vergüenza, tendría que buscar algo de información antes…ya había comprado un par de libros sobre el tema… pero acabaría haciéndolo porque realmente le apetecía y creía que a Draco le volvería loco…y esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban hacer…enloquecerle…

Bajó la mano acariciando su abdomen y sus caderas antes meter la mano bajo sus boxes y rodear su creciente erección con mucho cuidado.

Acarició su tronco lentamente casi sin apretarle sonriendo contra su piel al notar como Draco adelantaba las caderas buscando aumentar el contacto. Siguió besando y lamiendo su cuello mientras lo acariciaba, un estrangulado gemido le advirtió de que el Slytherin se había despertado.

-Buenos días.-ronroneó contra sus labios antes de asaltar su boca. Un beso lento y suave al principio, aumentando la intensidad al mismo tiempo que aumentaba el ritmo de su mano.

-Mía…-murmuró Draco con la voz ronca y cargada mientras deslizaba las manos por su cuerpo acariciando todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Le encanta ese tono de voz…era tan íntimo y personal…tan privado.

-Dime cariño…-susurró en su oído en el mismo tono acariciando el glande con el pulgar muy lentamente.

-Oh…joder…-jadeó el con fuerza cuando cerró más el agarre a su alrededor incrementando la presión y la velocidad.

-Te necesito…-musitó mordiendo su labio inferior y pasando la lengua lentamente por él para calmar el posible daño que pudiese haber hecho.

Draco capturó su boca en un duro y exigente beso mientras le daba la vuelta bruscamente cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo.

Rompió el beso para bajar por su cuerpo, lamiendo y besando los sensibles pezones haciéndola enloquecer y acariciando su clítoris con el dedo índice muy suavemente. Lo justo para enloquecerla pero no para satisfacer el deseo que ella misma había despertado en él.

-Draco…-jadeó con fuerza cuando chupo con ansía su pecho pero ralentizó todavía más las caricias sobre su hinchado botón.

-Por dios…Draco…ven…ven cariño…-lo llamó con necesidad en un jadeo estrangulado.

Obediente, Draco subió por su cuerpo repartiendo besos por su piel antes de besarle profundamente.

Hermione se agarró a sus hombros mientras separaba las piernas rodeando sus caderas.

Entró en ella con un suave movimiento, jadeando con fuerza al notar lo húmeda y apretada que estaba y escuchando uno de esos deliciosos suspiros que tanto le gustaban.

Hermione le dedicó una suave e íntima sonrisa, acariciándole la nuca y apoyando la mano sobre su corazón.

Movió las caderas lentamente aumentado el ritmo poco a poco.

Ese tipo de gestos eran los que lo volvían loco, esa forma de mirarle como metiéndose dentro de su cabeza, esa manera de acariciar la piel que cubría su corazón, el modo de acariciar sus hombros y su nuca…cada vez que hacían el amor olvidaba completamente el mundo que lo rodeaba… era tan intenso…tan distinto a todo el sexo que había tenido antes de ella…era tan endiabladamente caliente…tan jodidamente sexual…lo volvía completamente loco…

Hermione gimió con fuerza en su oído… estaba cerca…y él no iba a durar mucho más…no después de ese magnífico despertar. Conforme se acostaban Hermione iba cogiendo más y más confianza y se iba soltando cada vez más en ese terreno…por él no había problema…todo lo contrario…la animaba a dejarse llevar.

Empujó con fuerza intensificando el ritmo, jadeando al sentir como ella se agarraba a sus hombros con fuerza mientras jadeaba su nombre de forma entrecortada al alcanzar el orgasmo.

Se dejó caer sobre ella con suavidad, agotado. Hermione lo abrazó suspirando satisfecha mientras acariciaba su espalda con suaves pasadas.

-¿Estás enfadado porque te he despertado?-le preguntó pícaramente a su oído.

Rio entre dientes al escucharla. –No estoy enfadado, pero podría estarlo…si no vuelves a hacerlo.-

()

()

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el primer día de curso y la verdad es que ese año había sido uno de los más frenéticos.

El día después de la entrevista con los profesores sus respectivos jefes de casa habían insistido en hablar con ellos para intentar relajar el ambiente y hacer entrar en razón a Draco y Hermione para que recuperasen sus cargos, ninguno acepto.

En su lugar, intentaron crear una rutina. Cada mañana se levantaban, bajaban todos juntos al Gran comedor, desayunaban, iban a clases, comían y desaparecían en su torre, volvían a clases, a la torre, cenaban, de vuelta a la torre y otra vez a empezar el día.

Estaban alejados de sus respectivas casas, charlaban con algunos compañeros en clase pero realmente ellos iban a su aire, completamente al margen de los demás.

Harry y Draco pasaban mucho tiempo jugando al Quidditch, ambos eran capitanes de los equipos de las casas pero ninguno de los dos había aceptado el cargo. Aun así salían a volar casi cada día y hechizaban todas las pelotas para que jugasen solas. Eso hacía el juego mucho más complicado que jugando con equipos ya que las bolas nunca caían al suelo, su objetivo era derribar de la escoba a los dos mientras ellos buscaban la snich. También solían entrenar e incluso salir a correr. Cada día estaban más y más cercanos… y cada día ella se moría un poco más de amor por ambos. Ver a las personas más importantes de su vida llevarse bien era un verdadero regalo.

Ese nuevo estado relajado en el que vivían y ligeramente marginal, Blaise y Harry eran los más beneficiados, de vez en cuando volvían a picarse con bromitas como las de antes y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos a solas mientras ella y Draco se perdían en su habitación.

Durante las horas que Harry y Draco estaban juntos, Blaise y ella dedicaban tiempo a acondicionar la torre.

En la sala común, habían cambiado la madera de los muebles por una madera más clara, alfombras por toda la habitación, cuadros en las paredes, llenado las estanterías con sus libros, colocado incluso fotos de los cuatro en Italia.

Blaise encargó varios muebles a su madre en cuanto vio el lugar, vinieron en un paquete encogidos en miniatura. Así, habían hecho traer un mueble tipo armario pequeño con llave mágica, solo su dueño podía abrirlo, lo usaron para meter todas sus pociones y objetos que en teoría no deberían tener. Llenaron los sofás con mullidos y amplios cojines, cambiaron la tapicería oscura del sofá por un suave color tostado.

Transformaron las antorchas en sencillas lámparas de forja, colocaron lamparitas por la sala y algún que otro jarrón con flores, hechizado para que no se marchitasen. Las grandes ventanas se cubrieron con cortinas de color beige claro. En general quedó una sala cálida, acogedora, cómoda y funcional.

Una vez estuvieron satisfechos con la sala habían pasado a las habitaciones, la cama de madera de Harry fue ampliada y sustituida por una cama de forja negra de lo más masculina, los cortinas oscuras sustituidas por unas marrón muy suave, cambiaron la madera de las mesillas y el armario a un caoba claro. Harry no quiso alfombras, así que dejaron desnudo el suelo de madera, pero al igual que la sala y las demás habitaciones lo encantaron para que estuviese siempre cálido y así no se resfriasen. Pusieron más fotos en su habitación de todo, incluyeron fotos con la familia Weasley, una foto de Sirius con ellos dos, una de Lupin con Harry y Sirius y como no, una foto de sus padres presidiéndolos a todos.

La habitación de Blaise fue la más complicada, cambiaron una y otra vez los colores hasta que el exigente Slytherin quedó satisfecho. Su cama al igual que la de Harry fue ampliada y encantó su colchón para estar tibio y hacerlo más mullido, puso más cojines, sus cortinas se sustituyeron por unas más finas de color azul verdoso muy claro. Colocó una alfombra fina y puso fotos de su familia y de ellos por el cuarto. Hermione se quedó anonadada al ver la cantidad de fotos que tenía de Draco a distintas edades, también al ver la cantidad de fotos de sí mismo que tenía en su propio cuarto. Eligió no cambiar la madera de sus muebles porque le gustaba oscura pero si colocó un gran espejo del suelo al techo para verse bien en el baño.

Hermione eligió para su cuarto cambiar la madera por una más clara y ampliar su cama así como hacer más grueso su colchón. Puso lámparas en las mesillas y un gran jarrón de cristal con rosas fucsias en la cómoda junto con fotos de su familia, una foto con la familia de Blaise en Italia, otra con la abuela de los chicos, una con Harry y Sirius, varias de ella con Draco y una de Draco y Blaise cuando eran niños con sus madres. Sus cortinas se remplazaron por unas blancas muy finas y cubrió el suelo de madera con moqueta beige.

El día anterior por fin habían terminado los arreglos de la torre pero Blaise y ella ya tenían un nuevo plan. Iban a hacer un picnic, aunque él no sabía que su intención era favorecer un poco más su acercamiento a Harry. Esperarían a que Draco y Harry acabasen de entrenar e irían de picnic.

Se levantó de la cama con cuidado y fue al baño para prepararse.

Salió ya vestida puesto que había dejado la ropa en el baño el día anterior para no despertar al rubio.

Se quedó mirando como dormía, boca arriba tumbado en la cama en una pose indolente, con las sabanas arrugadas entorno a las caderas y una expresión pacífica y satisfecha en el rostro.

Dejó la nota sobre la mesilla y lo beso en los labios antes de salir. Tardaría un rato en despertarse, a Draco le encantaba dormir después de hacer amor.

-Vamos Mione.-oyó a Blaise al final de la escalera.

Apresuró el paso para llegar a su altura sonriendo a modo de disculpa.

-¿Una noche movida?-preguntó con malicia él dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Como respuesta recibió un golpe en el brazo y un sonrojo de parte de la castaña.

Juntos salieron del castillo y fueron hacía Hosmeade.

-¿Ya te han enviado las fotos de las obras de vuestra casa?-le preguntó Blaise mientras esperaban que Iris o Ada se acercasen a tomar nota.

-No, pero tiene que estar a punto, solo hacía falta pintar y arreglar unas pocas cosas, Max nos las enviará.-respondió sonriendo al pensar en su casa. –Él está vigilándolo todo por nosotros.-

-Bienvenida.-exclamó Iris dándole un enorme abrazo.

-Gracias. Me alegro de veros.-respondió abrazando a Ada que estaba detrás. –Veo que hoy tenéis mucho lio.-señaló haciendo referencia a la multitud de clientes que ocupaba la totalidad de la sala.

-Si. Cada vez son más…si seguimos así pronto contrataremos a alguien para que nos ayude.-le contestó Iris contentísima mientras Ada asentía satisfecha.

-Me alegra ver que os va bien.-dijo sinceramente. Ada se disculpó con un gesto para atender la barra a la que habían llegado dos hombres.

-Ya tenemos el encargo que nos hiciste ayer.-respondió Iris refiriéndose al pergamino que le había enviado ayer.

-Perfecto, lo recogeremos en un par de horas.-

-Bien. ¿Qué os ponemos para desayunar?-preguntó Iris con rapidez al ver entrar cuatro brujas.

-Café americano y pastel de crema para mi.-pidió Blaise.

-Capuchino y mi tarta.-pidió sonriendo.

-Ahora tenemos que ir a la librería, a la tienda de ropa y Honeydukes. ¿No?-recapituló el chico cuando la mujer se fue.

-Sip, cuanto antes mejor. Seguro que Draco ya habrá despertado a Harry.-casi cada mañana el Slytherin tenía que despertar al Gryffindor que tenía un despertar lento.

Hicieron sus compras en un tiempo record y volvieron al castillo cargados de bolsas. Fue una mañana relajada y divertida…pero al estar con Blaise todas solían ser así.

Pasaron por las cocinas para recoger el encargo de comida que le habían hecho a Dobby y darle la ropa que le habían comprado y encogido. Después juntos bajaron al campo de Quidditch para esperar a que los otros dos acabasen de entrenar.

Apenas había estudiantes por los terrenos ya que casi todos estaban en el Gran comedor, pero todos los que encontraron se les quedaron mirando como si fuesen la cosa más fascinante del mundo. Vieron a los dos justo al borde del campo de entrenamiento. Los dos llevaban el pelo húmedo por la ducha reciente.

-Picnic.-dijo levantando la cesta que llevaba en la mano.

-Ey… ¿Dónde estabais metidos?-preguntó Harry al verles llegar, sonriendo.

-En el pueblo, dejé una nota a Draco.-contestó sonriendo acercándose a Draco.

-Pero no me la dejaste a mí.-protestó mirándola mal.

-Ese no era mi trabajo. Blaise, ¿No le dejaste una nota a Harry?-reclamó ella mirándolo con suspicacia acercándose lo máximo posible a Draco, dentro de lo políticamente correcto ya que había un grupo de chicas de segundo mirándolos y cuchicheando.

-Estuve a punto de hacerlo.- comentó reflexionando cruzándose de brazos y tocándose la barbilla. –Pero pensé que si Harry se despertaba y me veía en su habitación podía morirse de la impresión.-

Hermione se rio, mirando a Harry que primero puso cara de sorpresa para después cambiar a una sonrisa malévola y picara.

-A lo mejor eras tú el que tenía miedo a morirse de la impresión.-lo picó dejando de piedra al Slytherin que se recuperó pronto, acostumbrado a jugar con ese tipo de pullas.

-Vaya…vaya…te despertarse belicoso. ¿Eh? Potter… Los niños buenos como tú no deberían jugar con serpientes… podría ser peligroso… algunas veces tienen veneno.-le amenazó con sutileza agitando un dedo en signo de negación lentamente delante de su cara.

Harry le dedicó una intensa mirada mientras daba un par de pasos hacía él despacio, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

-Ya jugué una vez con serpientes…tenía veneno…mucho veneno…pero no fue peligroso…yo elegiría otra palabra para describir nuestro juego...-murmuró a su oído.

Draco y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada sorprendida y extrañada al ver como Harry murmuraba algo al oído de Blaise y este abría los ojos al máximo, quedándose petrificado mientras que él Gryffindor sonría con satisfacción separándose.

-¿Porque no vamos al bosque prohibido para el picnic? Estaremos más cómodos que en medio de esta gente.-sugirió Draco para romper el extraño ambiente.

Harry asintió adelantándose, cogiendo la cesta de la mano de Hermione para llevarla él.

Hermione miró a Draco y señaló a Blaise con la cabeza, yéndose detrás de Harry para darle espacio.

-Vamos dulce.-le instó dando un par de paso hacía el bosque.

Blaise despertó de su sopor de inmediato siguiéndole.

-¿Qué te dijo el santo?-inquirió con curiosidad al ver que seguía descolocado.

Blaise le miró un segundo antes de responder.

-Creo que lo sabe.-le dijo como si fuera el fin del mundo.

-¿El qué?-le preguntó Draco sin entender mientras seguía con la mirada a Hermione que iba hablando despreocupadamente con Harry agarrada a su brazo.

-Lo que paso en Italia. Creo que lo ha recordado.-afirmó en un susurro.

-¿Que parte? Hicimos muchas cosas en Italia.-dijo sonriendo al ver como ella daba una colleja a Harry y le recriminaba algo apuntándole con el dedo.

-Cuando nos emborrachamos.-puntualizó en voz baja.

-Cuando os pajeastéis.-corrigió.

-Draco.-protestó el otro dándole en un brazo.

Se rio a carcajadas al escucharle. –Pasas demasiado tiempo con Hermione, se te están pegando sus costumbres.-

-¿Crees que es posible que lo recuerde después de tanto tiempo?-continuó preguntando ignorando por completo lo que acababa de decirle.

-Bueno…es posible…cuando me entrenaron para bloquear la mente recordé muchas cosas de las que ya no me acordaba.-reflexionó el rubio sin quitarle la vista de encima a Hermione recordando cómo le había despertado esa mañana. Era la primera vez que ella se tomaba esas libertades pero esperaba que no fuese la última…

-Mierda, yo también…y si lo recordó todo ¿Qué hago?-preguntó con voz débil. Últimamente habían recuperado la relación del principio y no quería que se echase a perder.

Draco paró en seco mirándolo, asombrado por la duda que teñía su voz.

-¿Cómo que qué haces? Es la primera vez en tu vida que me pides consejo sobre líos.- afirmó sin dar crédito.

-Joder…es que no sé qué hacer…cuando no sabía seguro lo que había pasado me dejó de lado, saltaba si yo estaba lo suficientemente cerca y ahora que lo recuerda me provoca. No tiene sentido.-se quejó negando con la cabeza confuso. –Además a él no le gustan los hombres…seguro que lo entendí mal.-afirmó tratando de convencerse.

Draco sonrió de medio lado.-No sé qué te dijo…o si entendiste mal…pero si sé que es un poco apresurado decir que no le interesan los hombres.-

Blaise levantó la cabeza bruscamente mirándolo con la boca abierta.

-¿Co…cómo? ¿Q… qué qui…quieres de… decir?-tartamudeo.

Draco sonrió con malicia al ver lo nervioso que se había puesto.

-Bueno…ya sabes…yo ahora hablo mucho con el santo…y bueno…hablando sobre nuestros entrenamientos…y amigos…pues….resulta que se entretuvo con un par de hombres…besos más que nada…aunque la noche del eclipse de verano…un tio…le dio el mismo trato que tú le habías dado en el hotel.-comentó en voz baja.

Blaise sintió la rabia arder por dentro….

-¿Hizo lo mismo con otro tio?-preguntó indignado alzando la voz.

-Shhhh…- lo hizo callar Draco al ver que los otros dos se giraban extrañados para ver qué pasaba. Les hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarles que podían seguir. –No hizo nada…se lo hicieron.-concretó.

Blaise se quedó parado pensando unos segundos antes de darle un puñetazo en el hombro.

-¿Y tú sabes esto y no me lo cuentas? Cabrón.-le espetó con rabia.

-No me gusta meterme donde no me llaman. Pero como te veo ahí…como atontado…sería una vergüenza que un Gryffindor consiguiese poner nervioso a un Slytherin en terreno sexual.-se burló echando a andar otra vez.- Además… ¿No dijiste que no te interesaba… que era algo olvidado?-

-Joder si…pero eso era antes…-murmuró pensando.

-¿Antes de que?-inquirió desconcertado al ver como se le iluminaba la cara.

-Antes de saber que él también estaba en el menú.-le soltó sin más apresurando el paso para alcanzar a los otros dos que se habían detenido en un claro y estaban estirando las mantas para poner la comida.

Draco se rio entre dientes antes de volver a fijar la mirada en Hermione. Aprovechando el buen tiempo, se había puesto un vestido gris hasta la mitad del muslo, manga tres cuartos, escote cuadrado con seis botones y unas medias gruesas blancas hasta el bordillo del vestido. No llevaba maquillaje y el pelo se lo había recogido en una larga trenza hacía el lado derecho. Su único adorno era la cadena con su moneda.

Así era como más le gustaba, sin adornos, solo ella.

Su cuerpo reaccionó cuando ella miró alrededor buscándole y le sonrió radiante al encontrarle mirándola.

-Draco.-lo llamó sin perder la sonrisa.

Sonrió acercándose pensando que quizá ella también estaba incluida en su propio menú. Esperaba que si…porque de repente…tenía mucho apetito.

()

()

Espero vuestro Reviews mis amores.

Recordad que podéis añadirme a Twitter buscándome como AlexiaRinaldi. Allí veréis fotos con la ropa de los personajes.

Besos

Alexía.


	3. A MEDIA NOCHE

Bueno mis amores. Como os dije en Twitter este capítulo era muy importante y por tanto me he tomado dos días más para escribirlo. Espero que os guste mucho, creo que como mínimo os va a dejar muy sorprendidas.

En mi blog podéis encontrar ya un nuevo video sobre 50 cosas sobre mí. Tenéis el enlace si pincháis arriba donde pone mi nombre.

Para estar al tanto de las novedades ya sabéis que siempre os cuento todo en Twitter. AlexiaRinaldi, donde cada día somos más y como siempre os respondo a los reviews que me dejáis en el fanfiction.

Miles de besos y contarme que os parece.

Alexía

Por cierto, un beso a mi seguidora de Twitter **Ana Conrad** que la consume el ansía entre capitulo y capitulo, un beso enorme para ti cielín.

()

()

_**Capítulo 3 A media noche **_

Pasaron el resto del día en el bosque prohibido, comieron, hablaron, rieron…un día cómodo y tranquilo.

Nada más llegar, Draco había echado un hechizo alrededor para mantenerlos ocultos de posibles miradas u oídos indiscretos.

Cuando refrescó decidieron volver, como todavía faltaba una hora para la cena decidieron volver a la torre. Jugaron juntos al póker, ya que Draco y Blaise, que eran apasionados de este juego, habían enseñado a Harry durante las vacaciones.

Fueron a cenar y volvieron arriba para continuar la partida, a las diez y media se despidieron todos para volver a su habitación.

Se duchó con Draco entre jugueteos, no hicieron nada pero los dos acabaron bastante excitados.

Llevaban una hora y media durmiendo cuando, escuchó un sonido a lo lejos, abrió los ojos justo en el momento que escuchó el grito de Harry.

-Noooooooooo….-salió de la cama a toda velocidad, esperando que Draco le siguiese pero sin detenerse a comprobarlo.

Sabía lo que ese grito significaba, no había oído en otras ocasiones, cada vez que un dementor se acercaba a Harry.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad vio a Blaise salir de su cuarto a la carrera en la misma dirección que iba ella.

Abrió la puerta la puerta bruscamente, Harry estaba en mitad de la cama con las mantas arrugadas a su alrededor, empapado en sudor, temblando sin control.

-Harry…Harry…ey cielo…despierta…-murmuró acariciándole la cara y el pelo para despertarlo arrodillada a su lado en la cama.

-Harry…vamos…despierta…-llamó Draco sacudiéndole el hombro con fuerza.

Este abrió los ojos asustado, creando al instante una violenta ráfaga de viento que los levantó varios metros del suelo lanzándolos contra la pared. Los detuvo unos milímetros antes de que chocasen al volver en sí.

-Lo siento…lo…siento…no quería…-murmuró con dificultad intentando sentarse en la cama sin conseguirlo.

Hermione volvió a su lado sin darle importancia, sentándose al bordillo de la cama para sostenerle de los hombros.

-Shh…tranquilo…tranquilo…-murmuró tocándole la cara. Estaba ardiendo como siempre después de una visión.

-Lo siento…Mione…yo…-susurró él poniéndose de lado. Empezó a toser y a hacer un sonido como de arcadas.

-Tranquilo no pasa nada... Respira… Tranquilo.-lo calmó ayudándolo a incorporarse. –Draco ayúdame a llevarlo al baño.-

Al momento, el rubio lo agarró por debajo del brazo ayudándolo a ponerse en pie.

Hermione lo agarró del otro para guiarlo hacía la puerta, apenas habían llegado cuando Harry empezó a toser y vomitar.

-Joder.-murmuró Draco sin soltarlo a pesar de que el vómito manchaba sus pies.

-Llevémosle a la ducha.-murmuró ella tirando de él hacía allí.

Lo consiguieron con cierta dificultad, dejándole sentado contra una esquina, ya que aunque había dejado de vomitar ahora temblaba con más violencia.

Draco abrió el agua templada haciendo que les cállese por encima a los tres.

-Déjame con él.- murmuró quitándole la camiseta y dejándola en el suelo.

-¿No sería mejor que lo hiciese yo?-le preguntó Draco al ver que tiraba del pantalón del moreno.

-No es la primera vez que hago esto.-contestó sin inmutarse.

-¿Eso debería calmarme?-inquirió con ironía en voz baja yendo hacía la puerta del baño con Blaise.

Blaise había permanecido en completo silencio, incapaz de hacer nada que no fuese mirar.

Hermione no contestó, dejó a Harry en calzoncillos y le duchó en agua fría hasta que los temblores dejaron de sacudir su cuerpo.

-Vamos a llevarlo a la cama.-le pidió a Draco después de usar un hechizo para secarlos a ambos.

Draco volvió a agarrarlo para llevarlo a la cama, con un gesto de la mano cambió las sabanas.

Una vez en la cama, Hermione se sentó a su lado más tranquila.

-¿Eso es normal?-preguntó Blaise en voz baja, horrorizado.

-No. Las otras dos veces que le pasó fue cuando había un ejército de dementores en el castillo.-puntualizó en voz baja.

-¿Qué recuerda cuando los dementores están cerca?-inquirió Draco.

-Eso no puedo decíroslo.-contestó acariciándole la frente con suavidad para no molestarlo.

-¿Y por qué le está pasando esto ahora? No hay dementores.-puntualizó Blaise.

-No lo sé.-respondió con sinceridad.

-Habrá que esperar a mañana entonces.-opinó Draco.

-Iros a dormir, voy a quedarme con él toda la noche.-indicó con suavidad.

Blaise les lanzó una última mirada antes de irse de vuelta.

-¿No te vas?-preguntó sintiéndole todavía en la habitación.

-Me quedó por si me necesitas.-le dijo sentándose en el sillón.

Hermione se dio la vuelta con una pequeña sonrisa.- No hace falta. Ve a descansar.-

-No dormiría de todas formas. Prefiero quedarme aquí.-respondió sin darle importancia.

-¿Y dónde vas a dormir?-inquirió sin dejar de mirarle con ternura.

Draco levantó la ceja con ironía, diciéndole que pensaba quedarse en el sillón a dormir.

Hermione rio suavemente, pero interiormente se sintió aliviada. Estaba preocupada por Harry, aquello no era normal…algo debía de estarle pasando. Saber que tenía a Draco respaldándole era un verdadero regalo.

()

()

-Buenos días.-oyó susurrar a alguien a su lado.

Abrió los ojos medio dormida. –Ey…-susurró acariciando la cara a Harry. – ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien, cansado pero bien…Draco me lo contó lo que pasó pero no recuerdo nada. No sé con qué soñé.-contestó antes de que se lo preguntase.

Hermione se sentó en la cama mirándolo extrañada. – ¿No recuerdas con que soñabas?-

-No…nada…solo fragmentos de Draco y tú metiéndome en el baño. No recuerdo nada más.-

-Parecía una de tus visiones de Voldemort, vomitaste, tenías fiebre, temblores… igual que antes.-enumeró sorprendida.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo recordar que fue lo que soñé. Llevo despierto una hora, intentando recordar pero estoy en blanco.- reconoció.

Hermione se quedó mirándole un segundo antes de suspirar. –Espero que no vuelva a pasar. Me diste un susto de muerte.-le dijo dándole un golpe en el brazo. Harry se rio abrazándola.

-Lo siento.-se disculpó entre risas.

Estuvieron un rato más en la cama, remoloneando, hasta que decidieron ir a prepararse.

Hermione subió las escaleras corriendo deseando ver a Draco.

La recibió la más apetecible de las imágenes. Draco tumbado en la cama, con un pantalón vaquero encajado en las caderas y una camisa blanca abierta enmarcando su pecho, todavía llevaba el pelo mojado por la ducha.

-Iba a dejaros dormir una hora más.-le dijo con tranquilidad al verla.

Un escalofrió de anticipación le recorrió la espalda de arriba abajo. Cuando creía que ya lo conocía el hacía algo que la dejaba de piedra. Era una sensación maravillosa sentirse tan protegida y cuidada. Durante la noche se había despertado varias veces, y en todas las ocasiones, se había encontrado la reconfortante imagen de Draco durmiendo en el sillón de enfrente.

Cerró la puerta a su espalda mordiéndose el labio y fue directamente hasta él que inclinó la cabeza mirándola con suspicacia.

Dedicándole una cálida sonrisa Hermione alargó la mano para agarrarle de la cinturilla del pantalón y obligarle a dar dos pasos.

La sensual sonrisa de Draco le dijo que había captado el mensaje.

Deslizó la mano lentamente por su pecho, hasta su nuca, acariciándosela muy lentamente.

-Deduzco que el santo ya está recuperado.-comentó lentamente agarrándola de las caderas con seguridad.

-Totalmente…-susurró besando su cuello muy despacio y pegando su cuerpo completamente al suyo.

-¿Si?-murmuró él contra sus labios lamiendo suavemente su labio inferior.

-Aja…-musitó en respuesta echando la cabeza hacía atrás ofreciéndole sus labios.

Draco aceptó la invitación besándola de un modo lento y posesivo.

Un golpe en la puerta los hizo sobresaltarse.

()

()

Ya duchado, Harry salió a la sala común donde Blaise bebía sentado en uno de los sillones con aire pensativo.

Suspiro mentalmente. Era sencillamente genial. Ya era bastante raro como para sumarle gritar como un desequilibrado en mitad de la noche. A saber que estaría pensando Blaise.

-Empiezas el día fuerte.-dijo entrando en la sala optando por aparentar normalidad.

Blaise se giró sorprendido antes de volver a mirar a la chimenea.

-Dirás la tarde. Falta media hora para bajar a cenar y sería mejor que bajaseis, vuestra ausencia fue notable en el desayuno y la comida por los profesores.-indicó con calma.

Harry negó con la cabeza ante su distante actitud.

-Bien. Iré a advertir a Hermione de la hora, tengo hambre.-

Blaise lo miró de reojo subir la escalera sin responder.

()

()

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Draco sin separarse acariciando su cintura, robándole un suave beso.

-Deberíamos bajar a cenar Herms, los profesores notaron que faltamos.-respondió Harry a través de la puerta.

Miró a Draco extrañada, quien asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón antes de ir a abrir la puerta.

-McGonagall, Dumbledore y Snape parecían muy interesados en saber dónde estabais.-le dijo al abrir.

-Será mejor no darles más motivos entonces.-decidió entrando en el baño con el ceño fruncido.

Draco miró a Harry con curiosidad.

-¿Porque tienes esa cara?-

-¿Qué cara?-le preguntó sorprendido.

-Cara de cachorrito apaleado.-espetó abrochándose la camisa.

Harry le lanzó una mala mirada yendo a sentarse en el sillón que había frente a la cama.

-Draco… ¿Qué pensaste ayer cuando me encontrasteis?-inquirió sin poderse contener.

El rubio le dedicó una mirada de extrañeza.-¿Qué se supone que tenía que pensar?-

-No lo sé…abres la puerta y te encuentras a un loco gritando como si lo estuviesen matando…-sugirió mirando al suelo.

Draco giró la cabeza examinándolo de arriba abajo. Parecía tan desvalido y solitario.

-La verdad es que no pensé nada de eso. Más bien fue como…mierda…no puedo hacer nada por mi cuñado…ojalá pudiese aliviarlo de alguna forma.-respondió sin darle importancia.

Sorprendido, levantó la cabeza al escucharle para encontrarse con la penetrante y calmada mirada del Slytherin.

Era una de las cosas que más le había sorprendido de Draco, su carácter tranquilo, esa forma tan natural que tenía de infundir calma a todos los que le rodeaban.

-Soy más raro y extraño de lo que pensabas. ¿Verdad?-adivinó dibujando en su rostro una apesumbrada expresión.

-No realmente. Sabía lo de tus visiones porque Voldemort se lo dijo a su círculo más cercano. Es solo que no lo imaginaba así…tan desgarrado…tan doloroso…-reconoció.

Harry bajó la mirada a sus pies…

-No es una imagen agradable.-supuso.

-Ni desagradable…simplemente es lo que es…que tengas un problema, no cambia lo que pienso de ti…otra peculiaridad más…-afirmó son inmutarse.

Harry sonrió con tristeza todavía sin levantar la cabeza.

Draco sonrió levemente acercándose a él y poniéndose en cuclillas para colocarse a su altura.

Lo tomó por el mentón con dos dedos y le obligó a levantar la cabeza para que le mirase.

-Esto no cambia nada, probablemente sea solo una pesadilla…pero si pasase algo…encontraríamos una solución…todos juntos…dale tiempo a Blaise…nunca lo había visto tan asustado…-susurró mirándole fijamente a ojos, convencido.

Harry se quedó enganchando en sus ojos grises…había tanta seguridad en Draco…entendía perfectamente que era lo que atraía a Hermione. No era solo físico…era todo él…la confianza que desprendía…la fuerza…el poder…la tranquilidad…era imposible no ver todas esas virtudes a pesar de la prepotencia e irritabilidad.

-¿Qué se supone que hacéis?-preguntó alarmado Blaise desde la puerta que Draco había dejado abierta.

Draco giró la cabeza para mirarlo pero no lo soltó.

-Nada. Solo hablamos.-le contestó como si nada. Volvió a mirar a Harry y le guiño un ojo antes de soltarlo y ponerse de pie.

Le había dicho a Hermione que no debían meterse en la relación de esos dos…pero no dijo nada sobre un pequeño empujón…. ¿No?

()

()

Hermione sonrió antes de abrir la puerta por la que había estado mirando la conversación entre Harry y Draco. Draco era…de repente sintió unas ganas inmensas de lanzarse sobre Draco y demostrarle cuanto le quería.

()

Después de vestirse, bajaron al gran comedor, donde los profesores se pasaron toda la cena observándolos. Hermione podía notar el ambiente de la mesa Gryffindor extraño, pero estaba tan preocupada por Harry y el escrutinio de los profesores que no se interesó más. Cenaron y volvieron a juntarse para irse todos juntos de vuelta a la torre.

-No es verdad…-protestaba Blaise dedicando a Draco un adorable puchero.

-Si lo es, saldrías horrible desnudo en un cuadro, los hombres no se hacen cuadros desnudos sobre un diván.-le espetó Draco que iba un poco retrasado con él, mientras Hermione y Harry caminaban risueños delante.

-Sería una pintura con buen gusto, solo habría que buscar la postura perfecta.-insistió.

-Hay una…pero no creo que te guste.-le contestó el rubio con malicia haciendo que Harry y Hermione se riesen a carcajadas agarrados el uno al otro.

-Vaya…vaya…cuanta diversión.-se burló Ron a su espalda.

Los cuatro se detuvieron al momento. Dándose la vuelta.

Ron estaba apoyado en la pared con la cara muy roja, despeinado y la ropa del equipo de Quidditch llena de barro. Ahora que lo pensaba…no había visto a Ron en la cena.

-¿Querías algo Ron?-le preguntó con educación.

-¿Ron? Vaya dudaba que alguno de vosotros recordase como me llamo.-hablaba con cierta dificultad como si…

-¿Estas borracho?-le preguntó asombrada por el tono y el ataque tan directo, Ron no era una persona valiente.

-Borracho…no. Estoy de celebración.-dijo con chulería.

-¿Que celebras?-inquirió con cautela. Algo estaba pasando.

-Ni siquiera lo sabéis ¿Verdad…? Claro que no…Hoy fue el primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada…Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff…pero claro…vosotros sois demasiado importantes como para preocuparos por eso.-el despreció visible en cada una de sus palabras hicieron reaccionar a Harry.

-Vete a dormir. Hablaremos mañana.-dijo agarrando a Hermione de la mano y tirando de ella para marcharse.

-No te atrevas a volver a darme la espalda.-bramó el otro separándose de la pared con esfuerzo apuntándole con la varita.

Blaise y Draco se pusieron entre ellos y Ron.

-¿Ron que estás haciendo? Vete a dormir, hablaremos mañana.-afirmó Hermione intentando tranquilizar las cosas.

-¿Que estáis haciendo vosotros? ¿Creéis que podéis tratarme así? ¿Creéis que podéis seguir ignorándome?-les reclamó furioso.

-Nadie te está ignorando y no te tratamos de ninguna manera. Vete a dormir Ron.-le advirtió Harry de peor humor. –Vamos.-les indicó a los otros dos que seguían parados delante de ellos.

-¿Desde cuándo sois tan amiguitos Malfoy y tú? Apuesto a que os reíais a mis espaldas.- declaró con rabia.

-Vámonos.-susurró para que solo ellos les oyesen al ver el lamentable estado en que se encontraba el otro.

Draco y Blaise se dieron la vuelta con cierto recelo, pero obedecieron.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas burlándote de mí?-reclamó ron furioso al ver que querían irse.

Ninguno de los cuatro se volteó a mirarle, continuaron su camino hasta la torre. Harry se sentó en un sillón mientras que Blaise y Draco lo hacían en el sofá y ella se quedaba de pie mirando a su amigo. Había notado una tensión extraña en él mientras la escena con Ron se desarrollaba.

-Se nos va a ir de las manos pronto si no hablamos con el.-le dijo Harry nada más sentarse.

-Lo sé. Creo que es la primera vez que le veo bebido. Supongo que el partido habrá ido muy mal.-adivinó negando con la cabeza.

-Mañana hablaremos con él y con Ginny. No quiero que envenene al resto de nuestra casa con cosas que no son verdad.-declaró con dureza.

Hermione se quedó mirando a Harry mientras se sentaba en el reposabrazos del sofá.

-Hicimos lo que pensamos que era mejor.-musitó en voz baja acariciándole la cabeza con ternura.

-Lo sé, no me arrepiento. Si tuviese que volver a elegir no cambiaría nada.-contestó dejando caer su cabeza contra la mano de ella, buscando consuelo.

-Siempre tuvo celos…esto ha debido de ser el detonante. No es tu culpa.-le consoló en el mismo tono acariciando su mejilla.

Harry se rio con amargura.

-Celos…estoy harto de sus estúpidos celos. Celos…claro que sí. ¿Quién no sentiría celos de mí? ¿Quién no desearía ser famoso por el asesinato de sus padres? ¿A quién no le interesaría ser famoso, gracias al sacrificio de una madre que le amó tanto que prefirió morir a que su hijo muriera?-preguntó con amargura.

Hermione se quedó mirándolo fijamente, ignorando a los boquiabiertos Slytherin para dedicarse solo a él, eran contadas las ocasiones en las que Harry hablaba de su familia y sabía por experiencia que cuando lo hacía era porque necesitaba desahogarse.

-Es un crio, ya lo sabes.-replicó.

-No es un crio, es un estúpido. Daría todo lo que tengo…todo lo que soy por volver a tener a mis padres conmigo un solo segundo…todo…haría cualquier cosas por oír su voz…-declaró derrotado.

Hermione rodeó su cuello con los brazos y pasó las piernas sobre las suyas de lado para sentarse en su regazo y abrazarle fuerte.

-Lo se cielo, lo siento.-murmuró en su oído dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Harry la abrazó con fuerza, escondiendo la cabeza en su cuello, no estaba llorando…pero no había falta, ella sabía cuánto le dolía el simple hecho de pensar en ellos.

A lo largo de su vida con Harry algo así solo había pasado en cinco ocasiones, cuando Cedric murió, cuando Sirius murió, cuando Percy envió a Ron una carta diciéndole que Harry era peligroso, cuando supo que Peter traicionó a sus padres y cuando recordó por los dementores el momento justo de la muerte de su madre.

Harry era una persona con un carácter positivo, generalmente bloqueaba las cosas que le hacían daño y veía lo positivo pero en ocasiones… en muy contadas y extrañas ocasiones…dejaba que todas las cosas horribles que le habían pasado se adueñaran de su mente.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, Draco y Blaise se retiraron al cabo de un rato dándoles intimidad.

A media noche despertó a Harry que se había quedado medio dormido y lo envió a dormir mientras ella subía a su habitación para darse un relajante baño.

Besó al durmiente Slytherin que se había dormido sobre la cama leyendo y después de taparlo con una manta fue a por su merecido momento de relax.

Ya dentro de la gran bañera, se relajó dentro del agua dejando la mente en blanco de las preocupaciones…mañana solucionaría todo el tema de Ron y Ginny…ahora solo debía relajarse…no pensar en nada…concentrarse únicamente en el sonido de su propia respiración…

…

…

Una bruma cubría sus ojos…como si estuviese rodeada de niebla…se sentía flotar…recibió un fuerte golpe en el pecho…despertó de golpe.

El sonido de un tintineo…similar al que emite un triángulo, llenó sus oídos trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo la cabeza muy pesada…como abotargada…

Un lastimoso gemido salió de su garganta a la vez que se llevaba una mano a la cabeza para intentar enfocar la mirada.

Levantó la vista al oscuro cielo, mientras cálidas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, las estrellas brillaban en lo alto acompañando a una luminosa y solitaria luna creciente.

El sonido del furioso mar golpeando contra las olas reverberó en mitad de la silenciosa noche, el aroma a salitre llenaba su olfato…el viento golpeaba con fuerza con delicada piel…

¿Pero a quien le importaba ya el mar…? ¿A quién le importaba la luna…? ¿A quién le importaba la noche…? ¿A quién le importaba ya ella? Se lo habían arrebatado todo…absolutamente todo… no le quedaba nada…ya no tenía ningún motivo para vivir…ya no podía seguir viviendo…

Un sollozo de angustia escapo de su garganta al tiempo que se dejaba caer en el suelo de rodillas.

Llorando con desesperación se cayó hacía delante, apoyando las dos manos en el suelo al sentir ese dolor lacerante que invadía su pecho.

Lloró con rabia…lloró por impotencia…lloró porque no tenía a nadie…porque no tenía nada…no podía volver a estar sola…

Hermione miró su mano, alrededor de su muñeca había una fina y delicada pulsera hecha de encaje negro y otra fina pulsera entrelazada de relucientes perlas blancas pequeñas.

Que ella recordase no tenía ninguna joya similar…ni una piel tan pálida… ¿Por qué estaba llorando? ¿Dónde estaba?

()

()

-Hermione.-gritó Draco.

Escupió el agua tosiendo al sentir que se asfixiaba…

Draco la agarró para ponerla de lado dejando que soltase el agua. Miró a todos lados asustada. Estaba en Hogwarts, tumbada en el suelo de su baño entre toallas.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó con la voz rota de tanto toser sentándose y cubriéndose con el albornoz que Draco le tendía.

-No lo sé…sentí un estallido de magia en mi cuerpo y supe que venía de ti. Entré al baño y estabas hundida en la bañera…bajo el agua…te saque pero…no respondías…no te movías…ni siquiera respirabas…-respondió el impresionado abrazándola.

-Creo que…me quede dormida…-respondió recordando poco a poco, respondiendo al abrazo.

-¿Dormida? ¿No sentías que te ahogabas? Estabas sumergida en el agua, ¿Cómo es posible?- preguntó el extrañado mirándole a la cara.

Negó con la cabeza lentamente sin saber que decir.

-Creo que algo no va bien.-susurró mirándose la muñeca donde hacía unas segundos había estado la pulsera de encaje y perlas. –Algo va definitivamente mal.-

()

()

Contarme que os parece.

Miles besos

Alexía.


	4. DEJANDO LAS COSAS CLARAS

Hola mis amores, una semana más os traigo un nuevo capítulo como ya os dije por Twitter.

Os tengo que recordar que un nundu era un tipo de tigre mágico blanco muy feroz. No os preocupéis no desvarío…entenderéis porque os digo esto cuando leáis el capítulo.

Hoy quiero haceros una pregunta para que me dejéis en los comentarios… ¿Os gusta Teen Wolf? ¿Os gustaría leer un ff de la serie?

Como siempre os invitó a añadiros a mi Twitter. Podéis encontrarme como AlexiaRinaldi. Donde os cuento como van las actualizaciones y os escribo para sentiros más cerquita. Muchos besos.

Este capítulo se lo dedicó a uno de mis amores del Twitter. Ana Conrad que la pobre vive en ansia permanente por leer este fic. Jajaja.

Advertencia para menos de edad: este capítulo contiene escenas subidas de tono… si no te gusta no leas.

Miles de besos a mis amores preciosos.

Os adoro.

Alexia

Recordad que ya tenéis nuevo video en mi blog. 50 cosas sobre mí.

_**Capítulo 4 Dejando las cosas claras**_

Había estado investigando durante una semana sobre sueños, intentando encontrar lógica en lo que habían visto sin resultados, así que acabaron dándose por vencidos y enviaron una lechuza a Aissa.

Estaban tumbados cómodamente en la cama, el uno al lado del otro simplemente mirándose y descansando cuando Blaise abrió la puerta de la habitación y se acercó a la cama.

Llevaba todo el día muy raro, rondando alrededor de ellos como si quisiese algo pero sin atreverse a pedirlo. Era extraño verle tan indeciso y dubitativo cuando su carácter por lo general era tan decidido.

-La puerta estaba cerrada. ¿Sabes?-le espetó Draco de mal humor, llevaba toda la semana de un humor pésimo porque habían pasado muy poco tiempo a solas con toda la investigación.

Blaise lo miró parpadeando lentamente como sin entender. –Lo sé, por eso la he abierto.-respondió encogiéndose de hombros para ir hasta su cama y sentarse contra los pies de la cama. Se quedó en silencio varios minutos mirando fijamente la cama.

Draco y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada de extrañeza ante su extraño comportamiento.

-Blaise.-lo llamó Draco exasperado.

-¿Qué?-respondió sobresaltado.

-¿Querías algo?-lo increpó todavía más molesto.

El chico clavó sus ojos en los de la morena ignorándolo por completo.

-Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sepas.-demandó.

-¿Sobre qué?-preguntó confusa.

-Sobre las visiones y Harry.-especificó.

Hermione lo miró sentándose en la cama para verle bien. Definitivamente aquella no había sido la mejor semana de Blaise tampoco. El pobre lo había pasado fatal viendo a Harry y que a ella le hubiese pasado lo mismo no le había ayudado a calmarse. Nada más asegurarse de que ella estaba bien, Draco había llamado a los otros.

Escucharon en silencio su relato sin encontrar una explicación razonable después de pasar toda la noche en vela pensando y decidieron entre los cuatro, no quedarse solos en ningún momento por si volvía a suceder.

Si antes eran protectores ahora eran como perros de presa. No dejaban que nadie se le acercase demasiado por si los sueños eran creados por algún hechizo o maldición, ni un solo segundo al día estaba sola, incluso cuando se duchaba Draco la acompañaba.

Realmente era prácticamente el único momento en el que estaban juntos además de por la noche cuando se iban a dormir, ya que, cuando salían de la torre Blaise era su carabina y Draco la de Harry a petición del mismo Blaise, de ahí el enfado de Draco por no poder estar con ella.

La relación entre Harry y Blaise estaba rara no…rarísima. Harry creía que Blaise pensaba que era un bicho raro. Draco decía que Blaise lo estaba pasando muy mal porque estaba asustado y descolocado porque no era una sensación con la que estuviese familiarizado.

-Bueno…básicamente lo que viste. Tiene visiones o sueños y se pone como…enfermo es como si usará tanta magia que le afecta físicamente por agotamiento. Aunque nunca lo había visto tan mal como esta vez.-confesó con calma.

-¿Qué recuerda Harry de sus padres?-Hermione se lo pensó antes de responder, tentada por un segundo a decirle que le preguntara a Harry, pero no creía que fuese buena idea recordarle eso ahora a su amigo.

-Poco…en realidad nada. Lo único que Harry recuerda es lo que los dementores le sacaron. El momento justo donde sus padres mueren. La voz de James diciéndole a Lily que coja a Harry y huya y la de Lily rogándole a Voldemort que le perdone la vida…y un grito antes de morir.-contestó en voz baja.

Blaise la miró horrorizado. -¿Eso es lo que ve cuando los dementores se le acercan?-preguntó sin voz.

Asintió con la cabeza calibrando la reacción del chico.

-¿De eso me estuve riendo durante todo un año en tercero? ¿De la muerte de sus padres?-inquirió con asco.

Hermione miró a Draco quien miraba a Blaise fijamente.

-¿Tu lo sabías?-inquirió mirando a Draco.

Draco negó con la cabeza. –No, me lo contó él hace unos días.-respondió con calma.

Blaise respiró profundamente pasándose una mano por la cara, Hermione lo miró fijamente, fijándose por primera vez en sus ojeras y cara de cansado probablemente estaba usando un hechizo de belleza para ocultar que él tampoco estaba durmiendo demasiado, con el paso de las horas perdían fuerza y si no se volvía a echar mostraban la cara real.

-¿Y cómo puedes mirarle a la cara?-preguntó en voz baja después de un rato.

Draco le dedicó una mirada seria antes de contestar.

-De la misma forma que miró a Mía. Después de disculparme y reconocer que éramos unos críos inmaduros. No se puede vivir en el pasado Blaise. No tienes tanto por lo que disculparte, tu casi no te metías con él…yo fui mucho más cabrón con él y me perdonó. También te perdonará a ti.-

El chico les lanzó una mirada agobiada.

-Me asuste…el otro día…entré en pánico pensando que no podía hacer nada por él, que no podía hacer nada por él…tanta magia…y no pude hacer nada. Me quedé petrificado en la puerta viendo como sufría…sin moverme. ¿Y si hubiese estado yo solo con él? No dejo de pensar en eso. Yo no hubiese sabido que hacer…no soy lo suficientemente bueno para él.-le confesó poniendo la cabeza entre las manos.

Hermione sonrió comprendiendo al fin lo que le pasaba. Le preocupaba no poder hacer nada por Harry.

-Yo tampoco sabía que hacer las primera veces…con los años hemos aprendido trucos para que se recupere antes pero aunque no lo hubiésemos movido se hubiese puesto bien. Esta vez fue más violento que otras veces…yo también me asuste Blaise.-reconoció con ternura.

Levantó la cabeza con la esperanza pintada en la cara.

-¿De verdad?-

Hermione le sonrió afirmando con la cabeza. Dirigió la mirada al rubio que seguía tumbado indolentemente en la cama.

-Por supuesto. Si hasta él se asustó.-le dijo. – ¿Porque no vas a hablar con él y le cuentas todo esto?-sugirió.

-¿Creéis que debería hacerlo?-preguntó indeciso mirando la puerta. –Va a pensar que soy un idiota.

-Es mejor que crea que eres un idiota a que siga pensando lo que piensa ahora.-opinó Draco.

Blaise giró la cabeza bruscamente al escucharle.

-¿Porque? ¿Qué piensa ahora?-

La pareja intercambio una mirada entre ellos.

-Harry cree que has visto su naturaleza.-comentó Hermione sin definirse.

-Cree que piensas que es una aberración mágica y que por eso te has alejado de él.-puntualizó Draco al ver su cara de extrañeza.

Blaise abrió los ojos como platos.

-No, claro que no…eso no es…-replicó enfadado. Sin más abandonó la cama y salió de la habitación rápidamente.

Lanzó a Draco una mirada sorprendida.

-Es la segunda vez que nos inmiscuimos, dijimos que nada de meterse en medio.-

-Esto no es inmiscuirse, esto es asegurarse de que están en el camino correcto.-la contradijo sin darle importancia. –Vamos.-indicó levantándose de la cama y tendiéndole la mano.

-¿A dónde?-le preguntó siguiéndole hasta la puerta.

-A espiar por supuesto. Nadie dijo nada sobre escuchar a escondidas.-comentó como si tal cosas haciendo sé que riese a carcajadas. – ¿Qué? Soy un Slytherin me gusta manejar información, nunca se sabe cuándo voy a necesitarla.-aclaró consiguiendo que ella se riese más y le diese un suave beso en los labios.

()

()

Bajó las escaleras de los dormitorios como una exhalación. El moreno estaba sentado en un sillón leyendo.

-No creo que seas una aberración.-le soltó nada más colocarse frente a él.

Harry levantó la vista del libro sobresaltado. - ¿Que?-

-Que no creo que seas una aberración.-repitió más despacio.

Desconcertado, Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-Vale…bien…gracias…supongo…-respondió sin saber a qué venía aquello.

-Quiero decir…-recapitulo el rubio al ver que no le entendía. –Lamento la forma en que me he comportado esta semana. Yo…-empezó a disculparse.

Harry negó con la cabeza cortándole. –No pasa nada, lo entiendo. En algún momento iba a pasar, alguna vez iba a darte cuenta de lo que significa realmente estar cerca de mí. Soy…extraño.-afirmó con una triste sonrisa en los labios y un tono como de que no quería darle importancia al asunto.

Blaise se quedó mirándolo un instante, se sentó en el sofá de al lado observándole.

-Es lo que más me gusta de ti.-reconoció en voz baja después de unos incomodos minutos.

Harry lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos antes de sonrojarse y negar con la cabeza.

-Lo digo enserio. Me gusta que no seas igual a los demás. Que pienses distinto.-recalcó subiendo el tono un poco para infundir seguridad a sus palabras.

Harry sonrió bajando la cabeza con pesar. –Hasta que tengo visiones y me despierto gritando como si estuviera loco.-

Blaise lo miró pensando que decir para convencerle. Había estropeado las cosas. Mierda.

-Lamento mucho la forma en que me comporte. Me asuste, estabas tumbado en la cama sudando, gritando, inconsciente. No sabía qué hacer y entre en pánico. Me paralizó el miedo.-reconoció sin vergüenza, sabiendo que era necesario decirle la verdad para que confiase.

-Supongo que causo ese efecto en las personas. Les doy miedo.-afirmó Harry mirando al suelo en voz baja.

-No tenía miedo de ti, Harry. Tenía miedo de que te pasase algo y de no poder hacer nada para ayudarte. No podría estar asustado de ti hicieses lo que hicieses.-continuó el rubio.

-¿Porque?-inquirió el moreno después de unos segundos mirándole para ver si lo que decía era verdad…

-Porque me gustas demasiado, supongo.-contestó con sinceridad.

Harry lo miró a los ojos sorprendido…antes de volver a bajar la cabeza.

-No deberías decir esas cosas.-musitó.

Blaise sonrió. El salvador del mundo mágico…el gran Harry Potter…no era más que un chico…asustado igual que él…exactamente igual que él.

Se puso de rodillas para estar a su altura y poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Por qué no? Es la pura verdad.-murmuró sin apartar la mirada.

Harry se quedó petrificado sin saber qué hacer, ni que decir…decía la verdad y los dos sabían que era mutuo.

Para remarcar las palabras Blaise le acarició la barbilla.

-Te besaría…pero no quiero que nuestro primer beso sea después de una mala semana y una charla incomoda. Lo dejaremos para otra ocasión.-musitó sin dejar de mirarlo.

Harry sonrió avergonzado.

-No es nuestro primer beso…fue en Italia.-le replicó en voz muy baja.

Blaise sonrió de una forma que le hizo tragar saliva con fuerza.

-Cierto.-susurró prácticamente sobre su boca.

Le dio un beso muy lento, recorriendo su boca lentamente, saboreándola.

()

()

-¿Crees que se estén besando?-susurró Hermione en voz muy baja. Estaban sentado a mitad de las escaleras escuchando con atención la conversación de sus hermanos.

-¿Tu qué crees?-le preguntó el rodando los ojos.

Hermione sonrió contenta…

-Creo que ya era hora.-musitó echándole los brazos al cuello y buscando su boca.

-Vamos.-susurró Draco rompiendo el beso. O lo rompía a saltaba sobre ella allí mismo. Llevaba toda la semana conformándose con besos suaves antes de dormirse ya que la investigación los tenía todo el día ocupados.

Hermione sonrió dejando que le arrastrase ella también echaba de menos estar con Draco a solas.

-Salazar, voy a quedarme ciego.-dijo en voz alta al entrar a la sala y ver a los dos chicos besándose con intensidad. –Os recuerdo que tenemos una hora de clase. Vamos.-

-Amargado.-murmuró Blaise audiblemente poniéndose en pie.

Hermione intercambio una mirada con el avergonzado Harry.

-Vengativo. A ver si así aprendes a llamar a la puerta de las habitaciones.-le espetó yendo hacía la puerta.

Blaise se rio a carcajadas sin decir nada siguiéndoles.

()

()

Hermione salió de clase sabiendo que esta vez sería Draco quien le estaría esperando, ya que Blaise había insistido en acompañar a Harry. Estaba contenta de tener un poco de tiempo para ellos antes de la cena…a lo mejor podrían…

Frunció el ceño nada más salir. Otra vez, ¿Enserio? Pensó con hastío al ver a Astoria hablando con Draco acompañada de otras dos chicas.

Era la tercera vez que se acercaba a Draco esa semana. Y al igual que las otras veces era un desecho de sonrisas y caídas de parpados a juego con una falda demasiado corta y demasiado botones desabrochados. Sintió la furia bullendo en su interior y la magia agitarse pugnando por salir.

Ya había tenido demasiada paciencia con todo este tema.

Cerró la puerta del aula con tranquilidad y fue hacía ellos. Todos se le quedaron mirando mientras se acercaba, cautelosas como cualquier Slytherin que se cruzaba con ella.

No se detuvo delante de Draco, siguió andando como si tal cosa ignorando a propósito, la mirada que él le dedicó, una de sus miradas de superioridad patentada como si le hiciese gracias que estuviese celosa.

Por supuesto la siguió al instante sin despedirse las chicas, sabía que Draco no pensaba en nadie que no fuese ella pero el hecho de que todavía no hubiese cortado esos coqueteos de raíz le molestaba muchísimo. Era hora de darle un escarmiento.

-No estaba haciendo nada.-comentó con calma poniéndose a su altura. –Sabes que no pienso en nadie que no seas tú.-

Como respuesta ella solo aumento el paso adelantándole ligeramente.

-Estas adorable cuando te pones celosa –le indicó riendo sin poder dejar evitar el tono jocoso.

-Esta noche me sentaré al lado de Cormac, a ver si te parece eso adorable.-le espetó furiosa porque se estuviese riendo de ella.

Sonrió satisfecha al escuchar cómo se le cortaba la risa.

El libro que llevaba en la mano calló con fuerza al suelo cuando Draco la agarró del antebrazo y la metió dentro de un aula en desuso acorralándola contra la puerta.

-No vas a hacer eso.-dijo apretando los dientes.

-Oh vamos…pero si no voy a hacer nada…-le contestó con voz dulce pero mirándole llena de malicia.

Los ojos de Draco brillaron furiosos.

-No vas a sentarme ni con Cormac ni con nadie.-masculló presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella con enfado, golpeando su espalda contra la madera.

-Tienes razón no voy a hacerlo…-respondió antes de darle un intenso beso. –Pero lo haré si vuelves a dejar que alguna mujer se acerque a ti de esa forma.-aclaró metiendo una mano entre su pelo todavía molesta y agarrándole para hacer que echase la cabeza hacía atrás.

Sintió el miembro de Draco endurecido contra su vientre y tiró más de su pelo para hacer que inclinase más la cabeza y así poder pasar la lengua por todo su cuello hasta su oído.

-Que no se te olvide a quien perteneces Draco. Yo soy tuya…pero solo si tú eres mío.-jadeo en su oído.

Al instante, Draco se deshizo de su agarre empujándola contra la puerta y tomando su boca en un descontrolado beso que le puso la piel de gallina.

Parecía desesperado, sediento de ella.

Sintió sus manos tomando posesión de sus pechos a través de la ropa, acariciándolos con prisa. Sin dudarlo ni un instante le abrió la camisa de golpe, lanzando los botones en todas las direcciones, sin importarle lo más mínimo y tirando de su corbata para lanzarla al suelo.

Acarició su pecho con manos ansiosas de arriba abajo, metiendo las manos por debajo de sus brazos para acariciar su espalda hasta agarrarle del culo haciendo que sus sexos se pegasen con fuerza y mordiendo su cuello con impaciencia.

Draco jadeó echando la cabeza hacía atrás, mientras volvía a empujarse contra ella para aliviarse.

Deslizó las manos bajo su falda y desgarró la delicada tela de su ropa interior lanzándola lejos, las manos de ella se ocuparon de su pantalón, bajándolo junto a su ropa interior lo suficiente para poder tener acceso a él.

Gimió con fuerza dejando caer la cabeza contra su hombro al notar como su mano se cerraba a su alrededor, y lo acariciaba con bruscos y seguros movimientos.

Era la primera vez que Hermione llevaba la iniciativa y esperaba que no fuera la última porque verla así de salvaje no tenía precio. Su ropa desapareció de golpe por un hechizo de Hermione, dejándolo completamente desnudo y a su merced…le encantaba.

-Túmbate en el suelo.-susurró ella sin dejar de morder y lamer su cuello.

Sin soltarla, Draco se dejó caer de rodillas con ella, tumbándose en la fría superficie con ella encima sin dejar de acariciarle.

Cerró los ojos gimiendo sin control cuando ella aceleró el movimiento haciendo más presión a lo largo de su extensión.

Sintió como ella se sentaba sobre sus muslos, para segundos después abrir los ojos sorprendido al notar como su miembro se deslizaba dentro de ella.

-Mírame bien.-jadeo ella moviendo las caderas para darle cabida en su cuerpo. No hubiese podido apartar la mirada aunque su vida dependiese de ello, porque delante tenía la imagen más erótica que hubiese podido imaginar.

Hermione con toda su preciosa melena suelta por su espalda, la camisa abierta mostrando sus pechos todavía confinados en un sexy sujetador de encaje de color morado, y la falda todavía puesta mientras su miembro se enterraba en su interior y ella balanceaba las caderas arrancando jadeos de los dos.

-No dejes de mirarme.-continuó la chica levantando su cuerpo unos milímetros, las manos de Draco se apresuraron en agarrarle de las caderas para ayudarla. –Esto es lo único en lo que tienes permitido pensar cuando no estés conmigo.-jadeó moviéndose con más confianza apoyando las manos en su musculoso abdomen. –En mi…y en ti…en los dos…juntos…-

-Joder.-gimió el medio mareado. Aquello era lo mejor que le había pasado en toda su vida.

Decidió forzar un poco la suerte tirando de la blusa de la chica para dejarla solo con el sujetador y la falda, sabía que por lo general era muy pudorosa y no quería romper el encanto. Pero ella se dejó hacer…agarrándose a sus hombros cuando deslizó la blusa hacía abajo para que se quedase sentado y moverse con mucha más facilidad sobre él.

Una de sus manos acarició su nuca lentamente, acercándolo para besarle antes de bajar a su cuello, besándoselo, mordiéndoselo y chupando.

-Este es tu sitio.-murmuro contra su piel llevando una de sus manos a su vientre antes de besarlo con gula. –Esto es tuyo…-susurró moviendo las caderas con fuerza contra las suyas refiriéndose a su cuerpo sin apartar su mirada de la suya.

La cabeza le daba vueltas…la magia recorría su cuerpo descontrolada…sentía el suelo vibrar debajo de ellos y las ventanas eran azotadas por algo invisible pero no le importó…no le hizo el más mínimo caso…no era importante…

-Soy tuya…-repitió dejándose caer sobre su erección con fuerza para enterrarle en su cuerpo más profundamente.

Draco perdió el control en ese instante. Invirtió las posiciones colocándose encima de ella, obligándola a doblar una pierna contra su pecho para poder embestir con fuerza dentro de ella.

Entró en ella con penetraciones cortas, fuertes e intensas golpeando una y otra vez ese punto que hacía que ella enloqueciese. Los gemidos de ella eran cada vez más y más altos, resonaban en sus oídos pidiéndole más…y eso fue lo que hizo…sin parar…una y otra vez hasta derramarse dentro de ella reclamando lo que por derecho era suyo. Ahora y siempre.

()

()

Por supuesto no fueron a cenar, cuando volvieron a recuperar la conciencia vieron el desastre que habían ocasionado en la clase. Cristales, mesas, encerado y enseres reducidos a cenizas a su alrededor pero no le dieron importancia.

Recompusieron todo con una par de hechizos al igual que su ropa y volvieron a la torre, donde después de un largo y relajante baño juntos se acostaron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente…

Harry y Blaise intercambiaron una mirada preocupada desde sus puestos en sus respectivas mesas…

Draco y Hermione todavía no habían aparecido…quizá lo mejor sería volver a la torre y golpear la puerta hasta que por fin les abriesen…empezaba a ser raro su ausencia…desde ayer por la tarde no habían vuelto a verles…

Ayer habían hecho bromas sobre lo que podrían estar haciendo pero el desayuno estaba a la mitad y no había rastro de ellos. ¿Y si Hermione había vuelto a tener una visión?

Los dos pensaron lo mismo, pero sus sospechas eran infundadas, porque Hermione apareció por la puerta en ese instante.

Tenía una sonrisa resplandeciente en la cara, la que usaba solo para ellos tres. Saludó a Blaise con la mano y fue hasta Harry. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó con cuidado a desayunar.

-Pensábamos que os había pasado algo. Ayer no vinisteis a cenar.-comentó en voz baja profundamente aliviado.

-Ya.-contestó ella con gesto mortificado algo sonrojada. –Estábamos…ocupados.-comentó sin concretar.

Harry iba a responderle pero su comentario quedó ahogado por la entrada del rubio.

-¿Pero qué…?-preguntó con los ojos como platos mirando en su dirección.

Draco caminaba con pasos relajados hasta la mesa Slytherin y una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro que no pasó desapercibido para nadie.

Pero eso no era lo que llamaba la atención de todo el comedor que lo miraba sin dar crédito. Lo que llamaba la atención era que le rubio llevaba el cuello de la camisa abierta y la corbata sin abrochar, mostrando a todo el que quisiera verle, las múltiples marcas de los distintos chupetones que tenía en el cuello.

Está fue la manera de Draco Malfoy para comunicarle a Astoria y demás pretendientes que estaba ocupado y satisfecho con la situación ya que no se ocupaba de ocultarlo.

Algo teatral pero efectivo, pensó Harry anonadado sin quitar la mirada. Muy Slytherin. Decidió.

Blaise tenía la boca abierta mirando intermitentemente a su cara y su cuello.

-¿Te han atacado?-preguntó nada más sentarse entro los cuchicheos del gran comedor.

Draco se limitó a alzar una ceja mientras se servía el café.

-Eso es brutalidad tio.-dijo acercándose para mirarlos más de cerca, sin dar crédito. –¿La gatita te hizo eso?-inquirió en voz baja incapaz de creerse que la modosita de Hermione hiciese algo así.

Draco le lanzó una de sus sonrisas devastadoras bebiendo el café.

-No podré volver a llamarle gatita…esas marcas son de depredador…de una leona…no que va… esas marcas no te las hace ni un nundu en un mal día.-dijo flipando sin dejar de mirar a su cuello.

Draco se rio por la bajo, feliz y satisfecho a partes iguales. Le encantaban esas marcas. Esas marcas se las había hecho su mujer reclamando lo que era suyo.

()

()

No os olvidéis responder a las preguntas que os hice arriba en los reviews.

Miles de besos para estar al tanto de las actualizaciones suscribiros a mi Twitter. AlexiaRinaldi.


	5. SHEKIRA

Hola mis amores. Hoy mucho antes de tiempo. Espero que os guste este capítulo. Estaba ansiosa porque lo leyeseis.

Contarme que tal y recordad que podáis agregarme a Twitter para estar al tanto de las actualizaciones en mi perfil tenéis el enlace.

En mi blog tenéis ya la primera idea para San Valentín. Mirad en mi perfil para acceder a él. Al igual que se queréis leer alguno de mis otros fics. Disfrutad.

Besos.

Alexía.

_**Capítulo 5 Shekira**_

Harry miraba, de reojo a Draco cada pocos segundos. Miraba a su cara y después a su cuello, dirigía la atención a Hermione y otra vez volvía a empezar. Como si no pudiese entender que Hermione hubiese hecho aquellas marcas. Su hermana no era de ese tipo de chicas… Ya habían pasado tres días pero Harry no podía dejar de mirarle.

Daba igual que fuese durante las clases donde Draco iba con uniforme y casi ni se le veían, o si iba por la torre solo con un pantalón de deporte y las marcas al aire tan tranquilo. Casi se atragantó la primera vez que vio las marcas de uñas en su espalda.

-Voy a empezar a pensar que tienes ganas de jugar a algo conmigo.-le susurró Draco a Harry al oído haciendo que este diese un gran salto en el sitio.

Hermione estalló en carcajadas al ver la cara de susto de Harry.

-Quita.-protestó como un niño dándole un manotazo al aire para separarlo. Era tan gracioso verlos chincharse el uno al otro. Aunque era mejor cuando dos de ellos se unían contra el tercero.

-¿Por qué quieres jugar con él y no conmigo?-le preguntó Blaise sin dejar de dibujar en su pergamino. Blaise pasaba mucho tiempo dibujando aunque nunca se lo enseñaba a nadie que no fuese Draco.

-Porque tú no te pasas todo el día mirándome como él.-contestó Draco cogiendo una botella de agua y dándole un sorbo. Llevaban toda la tarde haciendo deberes y trabajos para adelantar el trabajo de la semana. –Empiezo a sentirme interesado. ¿Qué me dices?-le dijo subiendo y bajando las cejas mientras volvía a intentar tocarlo y Harry le daba otro manotazo.

-Quita.-repitió este.

Hermione se limpió las lágrimas entre risas. Encogió las piernas en el sofá mirándolos con cariño, suspiró satisfecha volviendo a la lectura de su libro.

Sintió un beso en el pelo y sonrió levantando la cabeza.

-Voy a ducharme.-le susurró Draco con intimidad dándole un leve beso en los labios a modo de despedida.

Estuvo leyendo en tranquilidad absoluta, sintiéndose cómoda, realmente a gusto entre aquellas paredes que se habían vuelto su santuario particular. Suspiró una vez más de puro gusto. Le pasaba mucho últimamente. Rodeada de sus tres hombres en aquella torre le daba la sensación de que nada en el mundo podía dañarla, de que nada podía ir mal si estaban todos juntos…

De repente…todo se volvió negro…

Sentía todo el cuerpo dolorido…hasta su olfato podía llegar un desagradable olor…gimió con dolor al abrir los ojos, cerrándolos al instante al percibir el intenso dolor que le sacudía la cabeza…

Llevó una mano hasta la frente intentando centrarse…volvió a abrir los ojos…más despacio esta vez…estaba tirada en el suelo de un camino de tierra y enfrente a ella había un gran bosque…colocó ambas manos en el suelo intentando ponerse en pie. Su pulsera de encaje estaba sucia…pero intacta. Sonrió aliviada levantándose lentamente del suelo.

¿Dónde estaba? Antes de que pudiese formular la pregunta, su cuerpo ya se había puesto en marcha, yendo hacía el bosque y tomando un camino por el borde del mismo.

Asustada miró a todas partes.

Tenía que tener cuidado. Mucho cuidado. Si la descubrían…pero tenía que hacerlo. No podía quedarse con la duda. Sentía el miedo atenazándole el estómago…le dolía tanto la cabeza…pero tenía que ser esa noche…se abrazó a si misma al sentir como las ráfagas de viento helado la hacían estremecer…miró hacia abajo la fina tela negra del vestido no la protegía…pero no había tiempo para cambiarse… Anduvo durante mucho rato, apresurando el paso… hasta que por fin a lo lejos distinguió una gran construcción.

Había un imponente muro gris y en el centro unas altas y delgadas verjas que custodiaban la entrada.

Cementerio. Rezaba el antiguo cartel. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

¿Cementerio? ¿Por qué estaba en un cementerio?

Agarró las verjas con las manos mirando hacia adentro y conteniendo la respiración. Esperando para ver si escuchaba algo.

Había leído en los periódicos que en aquel cementerio pasaban cosas terribles. Saqueadores de tumbas, ladrones de cadáveres, ritos macabros… sintió las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas a toda velocidad…estaba muerta de miedo. Se hizo un ovillo a un lado de la entrada incapaz de dejar de llorar, tapándose la boca con las dos manos intentando no hacer ruido. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que entrar… no había otra opción… no había otra manera de hacer aquello, no podía pedírselo a nadie…ya no tenía a nadie.

Tomó aire para darse fuerza…podía hacerlo.

Se puso de pie y sin dudar entró al cementerio. Fue pegada a la pared del muro…para esconderse entre las sombras intentando pasar desapercibida.

Llegó hasta el final del cementerio a la zona más reciente, se dirigió apresuradamente hasta el lugar, sin dudar, recordaba perfectamente donde era, hacía solo una semana del funeral.

Se llevó la mano al estómago al ver la tumba abierta. "Dios santo" pensó corriendo hacía allí.

Estaba vacía…completamente vacía. Si quiera el ataúd de cedro. Nada.

Escuchó el ladrido de unos perros en la lejanía. La habían encontrado. No…no…no…

Corrió hasta el muro a tiempo de ver como la figura de un hombre llegaba a la tumba abierta, dos grandes perros se le unieron al instante.

Vio como el hombre movía el brazo derecho repetidas veces y sonaba una campana. Estaban dando la alarma a los guardias nocturnos. Pronto el sitio estaría lleno de gente.

Volvió lentamente por donde había venido conteniendo a duras penas las ganas de llorar.

Faltaban unos pocos metros para llegar a la puerta cuando escuchó a varias personas entrar corriendo iluminando el cementerio con antorchas. Miró a todos los lados…la encontrarían si no salía de allí pronto…pensó en volver atrás pero los perros estaban demasiado cerca.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras las lágrimas le nublaban la vista. No podía escapar solo había un mausoleo en frente y había demasiada gente…alguien la vería si se movía.

Vio una luz acercarse. Y se lanzó a la desesperada hacía la puerta del mausoleo que había enfrente.

Cerró la puerta intentando no hacer ruido y dejó caer el cuerpo contra ella mientras se escurría hasta el suelo aterrorizada. Escuchando como dos personas hablan al pasar sin detenerse. Angustiada metió la cabeza entre las rodillas rodeándolas con los brazos.

No estaba, el cuerpo no estaba tal y como sospechaba. Pero la tumba abierta… ¿Y si solo se trataba de otro asalto a tumbas? ¿Y si no tenía nada que ver con ella? Acarició las perlas de su pulsera sin dejar de llorar.

Estaba sola, asustada, tenía frio, hambre…ya no tenía a nadie.

¿Draco sácame de aquí? Pensó cerrando los ojos con fuerza. ¿Draco? ¿Quién era Draco?

()

()

-Draco…Draco…Draco…-gritó a pleno pulmón segundos antes de abrir los ojos y sentarse de golpe en el suelo de la sala común.

-Estoy aquí…tranquila. Estoy aquí…-escucho decir a Draco envolviéndola en un abrazo desesperado.

Vio a Blaise y a Harry de rodillas enfrente con la misma expresión horrorizada.

Estiró la mano hacía ellos que al momento se acercaron tocándole el brazo y agarrándola de la mano.

-Estamos aquí.-murmuró Harry.

Echó la cabeza hacía atrás apoyándola en el cuello de Draco mientras intentaba serenarse.

-Draco…háblame…dime algo.-le pidió confundida y agobiada.

Como respuesta el rubio tiró de su barbilla y la obligó a clavar su mirada a la suya. Funcionó. El mar de plata de sus ojos la devolvió a la realidad.

-Estoy en Hogwarts, me llamo Hermione Granger y estoy completamente a salvo. No estoy sola, estoy con mi marido y mis dos hermanos.-dijo en voz alta para separar su sueño de la realidad.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron los dos Slytherin desconcertados.

-Es una frase de seguridad para asegurarse de que no está soñando.-les aclaró Harry frunciendo el ceño preocupado. –Cuando empecé a tener visiones más fuertes, Hermione me obligaba a decirlo porque a veces confundía los sueños con la realidad al despertarme.-

Draco le lanzó una mirada antes de volver a abrazarla usando su elemento para transmitir calor a su helado cuerpo. Los gritos de Harry y Blaise lo avisaron un segundo después de que sintiese como un frio instalarse en su pecho, advirtiéndole de que algo iba mal. Bajó las escaleras corriendo para encontrarse a Hermione sudando en el suelo, removiéndose y llorando en sueños. Intentaron despertarla por todos los medios pero nada le hizo efecto hasta que se despertó por si misma llamándole a gritos. Habían sido los minutos más largos de su vida…si algo le pasaba a ella…

Hermione sonrió abrazándolo con fuerza, mucho más tranquila al percibir su magia pero sintiéndose débil y mareada físicamente.

-Tenemos que ver a Aissa, esto no es normal.-dijo Blaise un poco pálido.

Hermione asintió contra el pecho de Draco, acurrucándose.

-Ve a por el traslador.-le ordenó Draco besándole el pelo acunándola en sus brazos.

Aissa le había dado un traslador para poder ir a verles cuando quisieran. Algo que hacían bastante a menudo.

-Aquí está.-dijo Blaise al volver con la cadena en la mano.

Draco se levantó con ella en brazos, sabiendo que no se encontraba bien. Los cuatro agarraron la cadena y un segundo después estaba a las puertas de la catedral. Las puertas se abrieron al instante.

-Pasad. Traedla.-les indicó Aleera abriendo la puerta con gesto preocupado.

-¿Cómo estás preciosa?-Preguntó Lucien en cuanto atravesaron la puerta, caminando a su lado.

-Solo estoy cansada. Un poco cansada.-reconoció sin separar la cabeza del pecho de Draco.

Subieron las escaleras y fueron a la sala de reuniones donde las esfinges les esperaban.

-Déjala aquí.-le indicó Aissa señalando un diván.

-No…quiero quedarme con Draco.-negó agarrándose con más fuerza a su cuello.

Draco se sentó en la silla con ella en brazos.

-Está bien. Ahora cuéntame todo lo que recuerdes.-no les extraño que estuvieran todos allí o que les pidiese detalles. Ellas podían sentir cosas en cualquier parte del mundo.

Les contó todo lo que recordaba…pues si del otro sueño no recordaba mucho… de este sí.

-¿Qué le está pasando a Hermione?-preguntó Blaise cuando terminó.

Aissa miró a los jefes de los clanes antes de responder.

-No os contestamos a la carta inmediatamente porque no estábamos seguros, pensamos que el sueño de Harry podía estar relacionado…pero ahora estoy segura de que no.-empezó Aissa.

-¿Podría ser recuerdos de una vida pasada?-sugirió Hermione, era lo único que se le había ocurrido.

-Imposible, en tu familia no hay antecedentes mágicos…creemos que es otra cosa.-apuntó Kan.

-¿El qué?-preguntó con aprensión al ver el gesto preocupado en la cara de todos.

-Creemos que eres algún tipo de ser…-respondió vagamente Aleera.

Abrió los ojos con espantó sentándose muy recta. -¿Cómo que un tipo de ser? ¿Qué significa eso?-

-Calma, no creemos que seas un ser.-corrigió Lucien lanzándole a la vampiresa una mala mirada.

-Creemos que de alguna forma…la magia de la tierra…la magia pura que usas…ha podido influirte…de alguna forma.-siguió Kan con cautela.

-Me estáis poniendo nerviosa. ¿Alguien puede decirme que me está pasando?-demandó.

-Creemos…más bien creíamos porque ahora estamos seguros de que eres una Shekira.-acabó Aissa.

Hermione parpadeó mirando a Draco que tenía la misma expresión de desconcierto que Harry y Blaise.

-¿Una qué?-preguntó el moreno.

-Shekira.-repitió Lucien más despacio.

-Algún tipo de variedad o mutación de ellas en realidad.-puntualizó Kan ganándose una mala mirada de parte de sus chicos.

-No es una mutación.-Contestó con calma Reims.

-Calma.-demando Aissa. –Hace muchos eones por la tierra caminaron unas criaturas, las Shekiras. Unas criaturas con forma de mujer y ojos del color del sol. Vagaban por la oscuridad recorriendo el mundo y recopilando historias. Las Shekiras tenían la habilidad de ver y hablar con los muertos, pero no solo eso. Con tocar el cadáver de un difunto tenían acceso a todos sus pensamientos, vivencias y conocimientos, incluso podían revivir el instante de su muerte. De esta forma, no se perdía nada ninguna de las habilidades o conocimientos que había aprendido a lo largo de su existencia.-relató con tranquilidad.

-Son parecidas a las esfinges entonces.-opinó más tranquila.

-No…no se parecen para nada. Las Shekiras se volvieron codiciosas y dejaron de absorber solo a los seres mágicos que morían, empezar a usarlo también con los muggles y al final acabaron por usar su habilidad con la gente enferma, con gente que todavía podía vivir, recuperarse.-continuó.

Hermione abrió los ojos asustada.

-Acabaron acumulando tanto poder que las comunidades mágicas se vieron en la obligación de eliminarlas, eran demasiado peligrosas y estaban descontroladas. Dejaron solo a unas cuantas y para asegurarse de que no podían volver a sobrepasar los límites crearon una maldición para ellas. Si alguna Shekira quitaba la vida de una persona o ser humano se activaría la maldición que era como un veneno que las iría matando en cuestión de días.-

-¿Por qué en cuestión de días? ¿Si eran tan peligrosas porque no matarlas en el momento que se volvían malas?-preguntó Blaise sin entender.

-Porque no querían erradicarlas solo controlarlas. Al matarlas lentamente con el veneno, había tiempo en traer a otra Shekira que fuese fiel y que absorbiese los conocimientos de esta antes de morir.-aclaró Aleera.

-¿Y qué pasó con ellas? ¿Lograron controlarse?-inquirió Harry asombrado por la historia.

-¿Por qué crees que nunca has oído antes hablar de ellas?-le interrogó Kan.

-Murieron.-respondió ella en voz baja.

-Sí, una a una. Todas acabaron por romper el pacto….y el veneno las mató a todas erradicando su raza.-puntualizó Lucien.

-¿Entonces porque decís que soy una Shekira? No es posible. ¿No?-preguntó asustada.

-No creemos que seas una, eso es imposible. Pero si algún tipo de variedad…no es la primera vez que pasa. No es usual, pero no eres el único caso en la historia de la magia.-le dijo Aleera.

No supo porque pero no le tranquilizó nada la aclaración.- ¿Pero?-inquiriendo sabiendo que había algo más.

-Pero murieron todas a las dos semanas de manifestarse sus poderes.-acabó Aissa mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué?-gritaron los cuatro a la vez.

-Calmaos.-pidió Aissa extendiendo las manos en señal de paz. –Han pasado dos semanas y tú estás bien, hay varios signos físicos de lo más evidente que marcan el principio del fin y tú no tienen ninguno. Por eso pensamos que eres algún tipo de variedad nueva.-

Hermione se quedó callada.

-Pero cómo es posible. Quiero decir…si la raza esta extinta.-habló intentando ordenar las ideas.

-A veces pasa cuando se maneja la magia más pura como es vuestro caso. La magia vio algo en ti… algo que te hace poseer la predisposición para ser una de ellas. Aunque ellas se extinguieran, la magia las creo por alguna razón…tenían una función a aparte de absorber poderes o conocimientos…solo que nadie sabe exactamente cuál era…es normal pensar que al tocar la esencia más pura de la magia, esta intente volver a crearlas…Hace mil años que la última variedad de Shekira caminó por la tierra. No eran como las originales, tenían visiones de cosas pero cada vez eran más intensas…tanto que se quedaban encerradas en el sueño y morían…o el sueño acababa con su vida…de alguna forma… -le explicó Aissa.

-¿Y ahora?-preguntó confundida.

-Ahora hay que reunir toda la información posible de las otras Shekiras. Para saber en que fallaron y cómo podemos evitar que las visiones te consuman o algún método para controlarlas.-explicó Kan.

Asintió con la cabeza pensando a toda velocidad. –Tiene que ver con la chica de mis sueño…estoy segura…algo le pasó, algo grave, está intentando decirme algo.-afirmó sin dudas.

-Bien. Nosotros buscaremos la información, tu intenta recordar lo máximo que puedas, si tiene otra visión traedla aquí y si parece alguna marca o golpe en su cuerpo…o algo raro.-les instruyo Aleera.

-Habrá varios de los nuestros patrullando en el bosque prohibido. Si necesitáis ayuda urgente o no podéis moverla haced una señal.-les indicó Lucien.

-Procurad que descanse, nada de esfuerzos si está cansada o duerme mal que falte a clase. Es importante que este en buen estado físico. Alimentadla bien y nada de emociones fuertes.-ordenó Aissa.

Draco asintió y después de un breve intercambio volvieron al castillo.

()

()

Habían estado hablando hasta las tantas de la noche en la sala común. Especulando e intentando recordar algún detalle sin avanzar demasiado, apuntándolo todo para poder repasarlo. Hermione estaba segura de que si veía aquellas cosas era porque la mujer con la que soñaba quería que viera algo… ¿Pero él que?

Estaba tumbada sobre Draco, apenas hacia veinte minutos que habían salido de la bañera donde le había examinado todo el cuerpo para buscar alguna marca sin encontrar nada.

Acarició su pecho con la mano despacio, dejando un suave beso sobre su piel después.

-Draco…-

-Dime.-contestó él sin nada de sueño en la voz.

-Vamos a estar bien. ¿Verdad?-preguntó en voz muy baja. La verdad es que estaba asustada.

-Por supuesto.-respondió el con confianza abrazándola con más fuerza. –Tú no eres como las demás Shelkiras o lo que sean, tú eres especial. Encontraremos la manera de que esto funcione. Tenemos de nuestra parte a lo mejor del mundo mágico. Si alguien puede ayudarnos son ellos. Todo irá bien.-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?-inquirió con curiosidad algo más tranquila.

-Porque somos nosotros.-le contestó besándola en los labios. –Duérmete. Tienes que descansar.-le recordó con suavidad.

Ella sonrió acurrucándose bajo las mantas y frotando la cara contra su pecho. Se sentía mucho mejor.

Draco cerró los ojos intentando calmarse. Estaba aterrorizado. Si algo le pasaba a Hermione…él…no sabría qué hacer.

Si Hermione moría, él no tendría ningún motivo para vivir.

()

()

La puerta de la habitación casi no hizo ruido al abrirla.

-Draco…-oyó a Blaise.

-¿Qué?-contestó ya que no había podido dormir.

-Tenemos una idea.-oyó decir a Harry desde la puerta.

-Hermione dice que no recuerda todo…que hay espacios en blanco.-recordó Blaise.

-¿Y?-inquirió sin entender a donde querían ir.

-Que lo único que recuerda con claridad es el cementerio y el mausoleo donde se escondió. Si me los describe yo podría dibujarlo.-le explicó.

Draco abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Y así podríamos saber dónde está el cementerio.-terminó Harry. –Incluso podríamos ir allí, a lo mejor recuerda algo si vamos al lugar.-aventuró de buen humor.

Draco asintió en la oscuridad algo más aliviado.

-Bien pensado. Mañana lo intentaremos.-le dijo para despedirse, no quería despertar a la chica.

-Buenas noches.-se despidieron al mismo tiempo cerrando la puerta.

Apretó con fuerza a Hermione sintiéndose algo más calmado que antes. Iban a conseguirlo…si alguien podía…eran ellos. Seguro. Eran una familia fuerte, lo lograrían.

()

()

()

Dejadme muchos reviews porque quiero saber que os parece este giro.

Miles de besos.

Alexía.


	6. REBELIÓN

Hola mis amores. Como sabéis por motivos de trabajo, en el que tengo un nuevo proyecto esta semana no pude actualizar Only us. Así que el capítulo de hoy viene cargado de novedades y el doble de largo para que lo disfrutéis y os compense la espera.

En twitter, he recibido quejas porque actualizo mis otros dos fics más veces a la semana así que voy a explicar por qué por última vez.

Cada capítulo de Only us lleva días de preparación y horas de planteamiento para seguir su línea principal argumental, su extensión suele ser de 8 o 10 hojas de Word en ocasiones incluso 12 o 15 en el caso del Reflejo. La profundidad de los personajes y calidad de las descripciones llevan una labor mucho mayor de lo que os imagináis. Por tanto, son capítulos duros de escribir que requieren mucha concentración, mimo y detalle.

No se puede comparar bajo ningún concepto un capítulo de la saga del Reflejo con mis otros dos fics de Supernatural y Teen wolf. Cuyos capítulos ocupan entr folios, carecen de detalle y sus personajes con más superficiales, ya que no los domino de la misma forma. Realizar un capítulo de mis otros fics apenas me lleva unas cuantas horas. Como os podéis imaginar hay mucha diferencia.

Espero dejar de recibir preguntas sobre porque se actualizan más los otros, ya que un solo capítulo de Only us equivale a tres de los otros. Si queréis que actualice durante la semana puedo hacer capítulos más cortos pero eso supone que baja la calidad del fic y creo que no compensa.

Me preguntáis mucho porqué día actualizo, pidiéndome que fije un día específico, lo cual es IMPOSIBLE, dado mi trabajo y vida privada en el mundo real, así como el volumen del mismo os sugiero por tanto, que os añadáis a mi Twitter donde siempre, siempre os contesto a todo y os tengo al día de cada cosa que tenga que ver con los fics y mi blog.

Bueno, hasta aquí vuestras preguntas, si tenéis alguna duda más no dudéis en preguntar.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a mis incondicionales y siempre amables niñas del Twitter. Ana Conrad, Raquel, Miss WatsonG e Iris porque siempre tienes una palabra de ánimo y toda la paciencia del mundo. Sois las mejores. Un saludo muy especial a las chicas que siguen TODOS mis fics de distintas temáticas y mi blog, no tengo palabras para deciros lo que agradezco vuestra fidelidad.

Contarme que tal y recordad que podáis agregarme a Twitter para estar al tanto de las actualizaciones, en mi perfil tenéis el enlace. AlexiaRinaldi

Miles de besos y letritas de amor.

Alexía Rinaldi.

Ya me contaréis.

_**()**_

_**Capítulo 6 Rebelión**_

Tardaron en completar el dibujo del cementerio casi tres días. Era increíble como dibujaba Blaise.

Minucioso y realista había sacado de sus sueños el cementerio, plasmándolo en gran pergamino que envió a Aissa para que buscasen su ubicación.

El fin de semana pasó sin novedades, ni sueños extraños, para la mitad de la semana siguiente ya se encontraba más recuperada y lo único que le quedaba de la experiencia era el susto y la necesidad constante de estar cerca de sus tres hombres favoritos.

Lo cierto es que, cada vez que pasaba mucho tiempo sola, recordaba la sensación de soledad absoluta y desamparo, así que de una forma natural buscaba estar acompañada de alguno de ellos en todo momento.

Por eso, después de una cita con McGonagall, para hablar de sus futuros estudios mágicos, cogió un atajo para llegar más rápido a la torre. Llevaba cerca de dos horas lejos de los tres chicos y empezaba a sentir la ansiedad.

Se apresuró por las escaleras y en la tercera planta entró detrás de un tapiz para tomar un pasillo que nadie usaba.

-Mierda ¿Quién…?-oyó exclamar a un chico a unos metro de donde se encontraba.

Sus ojos tardaron un momento en acostumbrarse a la tenue luz del tenebroso pasillo y la verdad, vista la escena que tenía en frente hubiese preferido no ver nada.

Ginny estaba con el chico que había hablado y que reconoció como un Hufflepuff de último año que pertenecía al equipo de Quidditch.

Hasta ahí todo normal, si no fuese porque Ginny, la pequeña Weasley, estaba medio desnuda, sin falda ni ropa interior y la camisa del uniforme desabrochada. Doblada sobre sí misma, con una mano apoyada en la pared, y otra en la pierna de su acompañante que todavía permanecía pegado a ella, con ambas manos agarrando bruscamente sus pequeños pechos, en lo que suponía era un encuentro sexual.

No lo pudo evitar, abrió los ojos con sorpresa por la grotesca imagen y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse.

-No te atrevas a mirarme así.-advirtió la pelirroja a su espalda.

No se dio la vuelta, pero se quedó clavada en el sitio ante el venenoso tono de voz empleado, por la que una vez fuera su amiga.

-Quita.-oyó murmurar a su espalda a la pelirroja dirigiéndose al chico.

Reemprendió la marcha dispuesta a salir de allí rápidamente. No quería ser testigo de ese momento.

Escuchó unos pasos apresurados y sintió como alguien tiraba de su brazo echándola hacía atrás, miró a Ginny enfadada, sin saber que era lo que pretendía. A su espalda su acompañante desaparecía al fondo del pasillo.

-Como le digas a alguien algo de esto…-amenazó la chica furiosa.

Hermione tiró de su brazo sorprendida y molesta a partes iguales.

¿La encontraba teniendo sexo con un chico y se atrevía a amenazarle?

-Te he dicho que no me mires así.-repitió al apreciar el gesto de asco en el rostro de la morena.

-¿Así como?-inquirió empezando a enfadarse.

-Como si me tuvieses lastima.-replicó alzando el tono.

-A lo mejor eres tú la que siente lastima de sí misma.-respondió sin poder contenerse.

Ginny la miró con rabia, como si desease golpearla. Dio un paso atrás para imponer una distancia prudencial entre ellas.

-¿Tienes miedo de mí?-se burló la pelirroja apreciando el gesto. - ¿O es que tienes miedo de contagiarte?-

Hermione levantó las cejas sin entender a qué se refería.

-Oh vamos, no tienes que poner esa cara. Todos sabemos cuál es tu pasatiempo favorito después de la guerra.- afirmó con seguridad.

Ella le miró sin comprender que era lo que estaba insinuando.

-No pongas esa cara de niña buena. No engañas a nadie. ¿Crees que no se han dado cuenta de cómo has cambiado? Todos lo saben pero nadie dice nada porque eres una heroína de guerra.-espetó cada vez más enfadada.

De verdad que no entendía que estaba diciendo pero empezaba a irritarle su prepotente actitud.

-Que no pongas esa cara. No soporto ver cómo te paseas por todo el colegio con esa expresión de superioridad cuando todos sabemos cómo conseguiste acabar en el grupo de los ganadores.-soltó rabiosa la chica ante su pasividad.

Hermione abrió la boca con sorpresa. ¿Estaba insinuando lo que ella creía?

-Venga, estamos entre amigas. Si hasta te pusieron una torre para que pudieses atenderlos en la intimidad. ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Primero vas a la cama de Harry, luego a la de Malfoy y luego Blaise? ¿O vienen los tres a tu habitación y se van turnando?-escupió.

Hermione sintió como la furia estallaba en su pecho.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-demandó indignada.

-No se atreve nadie. Es la verdad. ¿Creías que nadie se estaba dando cuenta de cual era tu juego?-respondió Ron apareciendo por donde había salido el otro chico.

Miró a los dos hermanos sin entender cómo podían pensar eso de ella, sintiéndose ultrajada.

-¿Crees que nadie ve cómo te rodean? ¿Cómo se mueven a tu alrededor? ¿Cómo siempre hay uno de ellos contigo? Tienes que ser muy buena en la cama.-opinó con un profundo desprecio.

-Como digas una palabras más te rompo todos los huesos del cuerpo.-oyó decir a Blaise detrás suya con voz amenazadora.

Al instante se sintió mejor, la mano de Blaise la sostuvo por la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo de costado en un gesto entre la defensa y el consuelo.

-¿Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí? Uno de tus amos, ya estaban tardado. Debe de necesitar un poco de tú atención.-se burló el pelirrojo con fanfarronería.

Blaise la soltó avanzando varios pasos pero Hermione, le agarró del brazo tirando de él.

-No merece la pena. Vámonos.-murmuró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por la humillación.

-Te voy a arrancar la piel a tiras.-le soltó Blaise con los dientes apretados por la rabia.

Una mano le rodeó la cadera tirando hacía atrás. Supo al instante con aquel breve toque que era Draco.

-Sácala de aquí.-ordenó a Blaise.

-De eso nada, voy a romperle los dientes a este bocazas. Vas a aprender a respetar, niñato.-amenazó Blaise intentando dar otro paso pero incapaz de hacerlo por el agarre de la chica.

La risa de Ginny resonó en el pasillo.

-Yo tenía razón, todos tenemos razón. No me contestaste a la pregunta. ¿Los atiendes de uno en uno o a todos a la vez?-volvió a preguntar la pelirroja con asco sacando la varita.

Ron soltó una amarga carcajada. –No seas estúpida. Estuvo un año perdida con ellos. Lo hace a la vez, probablemente incluso al mismo tiempo.- dijo con toda la intención de humillarla.

Como una exhalación Draco pasó por delante de ellos, hechizó a Ginny para que no pudiese moverse y se abalanzó sobre Ron, que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo a sacar la varita.

Blaise tiró de ella cuando intento ir a separarlos.

-Si no lo hace él lo hago yo.-le dijo en voz baja agarrándola contra sí.

Detrás del tapiz podían oír murmullos desde que Blaise había aparecido pero ahora parecía haber más mucha más gente y mayor expectación.

Hermione miró como Draco golpeaba a Ron con saña, el pelirrojo intentaba defenderse, pero Draco estaba entrenado, era más grande, más fuerte y estaba furioso.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, las cosas no tenían que haber acabado así.

Al otro lado del pasillo emergió la figura de Neville seguido de Harry que contemplaba la escena con mirada de lastima.

-Basta, Draco.-ordenó con autoridad.

Como si fuera una orden superior Draco dejó de golpearle el estómago, cogió con lentitud su brazo y sin ningún tipo de pena se lo dobló hacía atrás en un ángulo raro, rompiéndolo.

-Si tu hermana o tú, volvéis a hablar así de ella, no será el brazo lo único que te rompa. La próxima vez no habrá nadie capaz de detenerme.-amenazó con una voz aterradora.

Harry agarró a Draco del brazo tirando de él hacía donde estaban Blaise y Hermione. –Vamos.-le dijo sin emoción alguna en la voz.

-¿Este eres tú?-preguntó Ron rabioso todavía desmadejado en el suelo con dificultad. –¿Este es el salvador del mundo mágico? ¿El mismo que mira para otro lado cuando dan una paliza a un amigo?-

Harry se quedó parado en medio del pasillo. –Déjalo correr Ron.-aconsejó con voz plana.

-Soy tu amigo, era tu mejor amigo. Me dejaste tirado por este matón. Me cambiaste por alguien que no vale nada. ¿Por tu enemigo? ¿Por la misma persona que deseo tú muerte en la copa de los tres magos? ¿Por el mismo tio que se burlaba de ti cuando te desmayaban por culpa de los dementores? ¿Por alguien que apostó cuanto tiempo tardarías en morir?-gritó fuera de sí.

Harry enderezó la espalda sin contestar y sin moverse, pero aun así destilando rabia y rencor.

-Tú no eres así, no eras así. Ellos te cambiaron. Mírate, me ha dado una paliza y te vas con él. Pronto no serás tan distinto al ser al que mataste.-elucubró lleno de ira.

Oyó como todos los que escuchaban fuera cogían aire al mismo tiempo sorprendidos e indignados. Miró a Ron sin dar crédito. ¿Acaba de insinuar que Harry era como Voldemort?

-Hijo de puta.-bramó Blaise intentando soltarse de Hermione. –Cabrón.-gritó forcejeando. –No tienes ni puta idea de todo lo que hemos pasado…ni puta idea de lo que él ha pasado, no te atrevas a hablarle así.-gritó completamente fuera de sí. Hermione tuvo que usar su magia para retenerlo mientras miraba a Harry.

El color desapareció completamente de su hermano, como si hubiese recibido un golpe.

Draco pegó su pecho a la espalda del chico, rodeándolo a la altura de los hombros con los brazos, empujándolo. –Vámonos.-dijo forzándolo a andar.

-Tú no sabes nada de nosotros, ninguno lo sabe. Dejadnos en paz, por vuestro propio bien.-soltó ella con resentimiento ante el trato vejatorio que habían recibido, tirando de Blaise.

Fuera la muchedumbre que se había congregado, se apartó para dejarlos pasar. Hermione todavía agarrada de Blaise y Harry todavía entre los brazos de Draco, que no dejaba de susurrarle al oído que estuviese tranquilo.

()

()

En cuanto la puerta de la torre se cerró Blaise empezó a dar vueltas por la sala destrozando todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

Hermione y Draco se sentaron a ambos lados de Harry que seguía pálido y tembloroso.

-¿Cómo se atreven a soltar toda esa mierda después de lo que hicimos por ellos? Después de pasar un año alejados del mundo pasándolas putas para poder salvarlos a todos. Tenías que haberle roto las piernas.- opinó furioso pateando una silla.

-Para.-ordenó Draco secamente sin apartar la mirada de Harry.

-Tú sabes que no tienes nada que ver con ese loco. Nada. Solo alguien tan generoso y sacrificado como tú puede hacer lo que tú hiciste. Aguantar todo lo que aguantaste.-le dijo Hermione agarrándose a su mano.

-Lo sé. Lo tengo claro. Pero me duele que alguien que lleva en nuestra vida tanto tiempo piense semejantes atrocidades de nosotros.-le contestó al cabo de unos minutos negando con la cabeza dejándose caer contra él respaldo del sofá.

-Y eso que no oíste las cosas que le dijo a Hermione.-dijo Blaise con rabia.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada de advertencia pero el chico les detalló a Harry y Draco lo que había escuchado. Los ojos de Draco refulgieron amenazadores al escuchar los insultos que había proferido contra la chica.

Pero Harry los distrajo preguntando a Hermione como había empezado todo.

-¿Haber si me aclaro? ¿Ella está en un pasillo con un tio cualquiera, medio desnuda dejándose hacer de todo por un tio que no es su novio y te acusa a ti de acostarte con nosotros?-

Hermione asintió con la cabeza con lastima. –Es increíble. ¿Cómo pudo acabar así? Fue una imagen desagradable…es denigrante que deje que la usen así, acostándose con unos y otros.-opinó.

Harry asintió con la cabeza mirándola apretándole la mano en un gesto de cariño.

-¿Cómo supisteis que estaba allí?-les preguntó a los tres.

-Iba a buscarte porque ya tardabas mucho en volver y escuche tu voz.-informó Blaise.

-Sentí tu angustia.-le dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos.

-Neville vino a buscarme diciéndome que Draco estaba pegando a Ron porque estaba hablando mal de ti.-le confió el moreno.

-Hemos dado un espectáculo horrible. Había un montón de gente allí fuera. Las cosas no se solucionan pegándose.-les dijo a los tres con suavidad sin acusarlos.

Draco le lanzó una mirada profunda. –Tiene suerte de que le pegase, si hubiese usado mi magia ahora sería polvo.-

Hermione le devolvió la mirada negando con la cabeza.

-Son mentiras Draco, no me importa lo que digan de mí. Hablan porque no tienen otra cosa que hacer.-

-Pero a mi si me importa, y no voy a dejar que te falten al respeto de esa forma. Que vigile mejor a su hermana y deje a mi mujer en paz.-dijo el con voz fría.

Iba a rebatirlo cuando escucharon a alguien llamando a la puerta de la torre.

Hermione se levantó a abrir, esperando encontrarse a los profesores o al director preguntando por la pelea, por eso se sorprendió doblemente al encontrarse a Neville en la puerta en compañía de Luna, Ernie, Lavander, Dean y Parvati.

-Hermione.-la saludó Luna con su característico aire soñador.

-Luna.-respondió sorprendida. – ¿Pasa algo?-preguntó sin entender que hacían allí.

-No, todo está bien…bueno…considerando las circunstancias.-contestó Neville con algo de vergüenza.

-Solo queríamos saber si Harry y tú estabais bien.-se interesó Parvati.

Hermione los miró sorprendida y agradecida a partes iguales.

-Sí, bueno…estamos bien.-respondió con una leve sonrisa.

-Queremos que sepáis que nadie se cree nada de lo que Ron o Ginny dijeron, nadie piensa eso. Sabemos perfectamente cómo eres, como sois los dos, nadie piensa ninguna de esas cosas más que ellos y cuatro bobos más.-aclaró Neville algo cohibido. –Entendemos que viváis en una torre aparte, sino la gente no os dejaría tranquilos pero seguís siendo Gryffindor, nosotros todavía os consideramos parte de nuestra casa. Estamos orgullosos de vosotros y os agradecemos todo lo que habéis hecho para ponernos a salvo a nosotros y al resto de la comunidad mágica.-aseguró con más seguridad.

-Todos os lo agradecemos.-añadió Ernie mientras los demás asentían.

Hermione sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Por esa clase de cosas había luchado en la guerra, para que gente con buen corazón no viviera con miedo nunca más, para darles una vida mejor.

A su espalda una mano empujó la puerta abriéndola de todo.

-No…si al final hasta vas a caerme bien Lombotton.-le dijo Draco apoyado en el marco de la puerta con gesto indolente.

-Si…al final no vais a estar tan mal.-dijo Blaise apoyado en el otro lado.

Hermione se rio todavía con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazándose al costado de Blaise que estaba más cerca de ella.

-Pasad chicos.-les invitó Harry acercándose a la entrada.

()

()

Al final, se quedaron hasta la hora de la cena con ellos en la torre.

Al principio los chicos estaban cohibidos por la presencia de las serpientes, pero enseguida se acostumbraron y empezaron a comportarse con relativa normalidad.

Por supuesto, los Slytherin no hablaron mucho, pero fueron educados y correctos en todo momento, y se despidieron sin acritud de ellos cuando finalmente se fueron.

Sentir el apoyo de sus compañeros y amigos ayudo a que Harry y ella se sintiesen mejor, pero a juzgar por la expresión tacita de Draco él lo tenía muy presente.

Pidieron a Dobby algo de cenar y estuvieron juntos hasta cerca de media noche. Draco fue el primero en subir a ducharse, así que después de media hora, dejó a Harry y Blaise acurrucados en el sofá mientras ella subía a ocuparse de su hombre.

Draco estaba ya metido en la cama, tumbado bocabajo en la cama con un brazo bajo la almohada y las sábanas alrededor de las caderas.

No le hizo falta acercarse para saber que no estaba dormido, cogió su camisón y se duchó rápidamente con toda la intención de reunirse con él lo más rápido posible.

-¿Sigues enfadado?-murmuró metiéndose en la cama y abrazándose a su espalda tumbándose ligeramente sobre él.

-No estoy enfadado.-le contradijo. –No contigo.-puntualizó.

Hermione sonrió besándole en un hombro.

-Ya sé que no estás enfadado conmigo.-respondió.

-No tenía que haberme detenido.-le dijo él después de unos minutos.

Volvió a besar su hombro, acariciando el brazo que tenía bajo la almohada de arriba abajo.

-No puedes ponerte así cada vez que alguien diga algo de mí que no te guste.-le recordó.

Draco bufó girando la cabeza para verla.

-No, pero puedo partirme la cara con todos los que hablan de ti como si fueras una cualquiera.-

Hermione se rio con suavidad. –Cuando la gente sepa que estamos juntos vas a tener que aguantar muchos comentarios, deberías irte acostumbrando.-le dijo volviendo a besarle el hombro.

Draco chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia. –Hablaran más de mí que de ti. Dirán que te he pervertido.-

Hermione se rio al escuchar el tono oscuro del chico.

-Tendrán razón.-opinó riéndose.

Draco se dio la vuelta para mirarla a la cara de mucho mejor humor.

-Yo no lo diría tan rápido.-la contradijo sonriendo de lado.

-¿No?-le preguntó inocentemente.

-No, menos después de lo que me hiciste el otro día.-afirmó el con aire casual.

-¿Qué te hice o que hicimos?-inquirió risueña.

Draco sonrió tirando de ella para besarla con suavidad.

-No quiero que nadie te haga daño.-susurró el a su oído abrazándola.

Hermione sonrió abrazándose a su pecho.

-Ya lo sé.-respondió volviendo a buscar su boca.

Estuvieron besándose durante largo rato, hasta que los besos se volvieron más largo y más suaves y ambos…se quedaron dormidos.

()

()

Abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrando que no había ninguna diferencia el tenerlos abiertos o cerrados pues la oscuridad era absoluta y el frio le calaba hasta los huesos. Sentía la bilis en la garganta y el estomago revuelto. Estaba aterrada.

A ciegas palpo su brazo, bajando la mano hasta su muñeca para tocar su pulsera de perlas y encaje. Al momento se sintió mejor. Lo hacía por él…porque había perdido lo único importante de su vida…porque ya no le quedaba nada…porque no tenía nada que perder.

Se puso de pie despacio, echando la mano a su estómago que le dolía terriblemente al igual que la cara después de la paliza que le habían dado. Reuniendo todo el valor que fue capaz, se incorporó del todo buscando con las manos alrededor algún elemento que pudiese usar de referencia.

Estuvo varios minutos caminando lentamente, pasó a paso sin ver ni encontrarse con nada hasta que finalmente sus dedos entraron en contacto con una fría superficie de piedra. Era el muro.

Tomó aire despacio aliviada. Por lo menos ya no sentía que estaba suspendida en la nada. Ahora debía encontrar una salida, sería el final si la encontraban, esta vez no se conformarían con pegarle…no iban a dejarla salir de allí.

Apoyando una mano en la pared caminó hacia la nada usando el muro como referencia. No supo cuánto tiempo anduvo en la oscuridad pero por el dolor de sus pies, supuso que bastante, ya que estaba acostumbrada a andar.

Empezó a percibir un extraño olor. Profundo, desagradable e increíblemente acido.

Cada paso que daba el olor se hacía más y más fuerte aumentado las arcadas que era cada vez más incontenibles, el sudor se le pegaba a la espalda, haciendo que el frio le llegase a las entrañas.

Algo le golpeó la pierna a la altura de las rodillas haciéndola caer. Ahogó un sollozo encogiéndose en el suelo, creyendo que la habían descubierto. Pero nada pasó, no se oía nada…el dolor le atenazó nuevamente el cuerpo por culpa de la caída.

Más despacio que antes, volvió a usar el muro como referencia para avanzar.

Empezó a ver claridad conformé el olor empeoraba, hasta que, una ligera luz proveniente del final del pasillo iluminó el lugar mostrándole una bifurcación delante de ella. A un lado podía distinguir una especie de puerta redonda, al otro lado una puerta rectangular por la que podía verse la claridad del sol a través de tres rendijas en la parte superior. Incapaz de seguir soportando el olor, vomitó lo poco que tenía en el estómago entre temblores.

Sabía que tenía que abrir la puerta redonda, pero el olor le hizo replanteárselo, de repente se había dado cuenta de lo que había tras la puerta y no se veía capa de hacerlo. No podía…no sería capaz. No podía abrirla y encontrarse lo que sospechaba…nunca podría superar eso.

Sollozando fue a trompicones hasta la puerta rectangular, tenía que salir de allí ya.

Agarró la manilla de la puerta para abrirla pero entonces escuchó un susurró en la oscuridad.

-Hermione.- asustada abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿Quién era Hermione? ¿De quién era esa voz?

…

Miró a su alrededor asustada…respirando profundamente mientras escuchaba como de muy, muy lejos la voz de Draco llamándole. Sentía como si fuera un hormigueo las manos del hombre que la movían intentando despertarla. Las voces de Harry y Blaise se sumaron a la del rubio.

Tragó saliva con dificultad notando el fétido olor que inundaba el pasillo.

Miró a la derecha, allí estaba la puerta por la que la chica no había querido entrar. Notó por un segundo como se evadía del lugar…como desaparecía, así que se concentró en las manos de Draco sobre su cuerpo, intentando recordar quien era para no dejar que el sueño tomase el control.

Caminó despacio hasta la puerta redonda, realmente le había dado una fuerte paliza porque cada paso era una pequeña tortura.

Notó que efectivamente el olor empeoraba bastante conformé más se acercaba, agarró la manilla y tiró de ella dispuesta a abrirla para descubrir que había, pero antes de que pudiese ver lo que escondía volvió a cerrarse y de golpe, estaba delante de un espejo en una vieja habitación que no había visto antes.

El reflejo del espejo le devolvió una mirada que no era la suya. Un rostro completamente desconocido.

Era una mujer pálida, con el rostro anguloso y un largo pelo castaño recogido en un alto moño. Unos tristes ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada. Al cuello portaba un collar de encaje con un camafeo y vestía un vestido de un grueso y anticuado encaje beige.

Sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, acercó la cara al espejo y exhalando sobre él.

Unas letras aparecieron sobre el espejo.

"No lo hagas"

()

()

Abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose delante de Harry, Blaise y Draco prácticamente encima de ella.

No les hizo caso, cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó retener la imagen de la chica que había visto frente al espejo para memorizarla.

-Trae tu cuaderno.-le ordenó Draco a Blaise entendiendo que había algo diferente en aquel sueño.

Hermione extendió la mano buscando la de Draco, encontrándose mejor al sentir su contacto.

-¿Que has visto?-preguntó Blaise al volver sentándose a su lado.

Pasaron varias horas componiendo distintos dibujos, era mucho más fácil hacer aquello cuando acaba de tener el sueño y todo estaba reciente. Consiguieron un retrato de la chica bastante fidedigno, también un esbozo del extraño lugar que había visto y las dos puertas.

Agotada se había dejado caer en la cama reconfortada por la presencia de Draco, mientras Harry y Blaise desaparecían usando el traslador para llevarle los dibujos a Aissa.

La mujer se apareció en la habitación casi de inmediato, pero rehusó despertarla, lo que si comprobó es que su cuerpo y su magia estuviesen dentro de los parámetros normales y ordenó a Draco que comprobase su cuerpo en busca de marcas, afortunadamente no tenía ninguna así que la dejó dormir.

Les aconsejó que se asegurasen de que comía por dos al día siguiente. Y quedó con ellos, en que irían al día siguiente después de las clases al submundo, para que así Hermione pudiese explicarle lo que había pasado con más detalle.

()

()

Al día siguiente durmió hasta la mitad de la mañana, pero aun así insistió en ir a clase después de tomar un copioso desayuno. Draco se había quedado con ella, pero Harry y Blaise habían ido a clases para intentar guardar las apariencias.

El profesor Snape los había interceptado antes de llegar al Gran Comedor diciéndoles que el director quería hablar con ellos.

Al parecer debido al número de estudiantes que había en el pasillo, los profesores se habían enterado de lo que había pasado pero como ni Ron ni Ginny se habían quejado formalmente, tuvieron que conformarse con advertirles que no podían abusar de sus poderes.

No negaron los hechos, pero tampoco les confirmaron que hubiese pasado algo así que, ante la falta de pruebas tuvieron que dejarlos irse.

Debido a la hora, Blaise, Draco y ella fueron a runas mientras Harry disfrutaba en la torre de una hora libre.

Mientras la profesora explicaba, Hermione dejó su mente volar.

Lo que había pasado anoche le había dado esperanza.

Durante unos segundos había sido capaz de controlar el sueño y sabía por todo lo que habían investigado sobre las descendientes de Shekiras, que eso no era lo normal.

De la misma forma, sabía que la dueña de los sueños estaba al tanto que ella estaba allí, no había otra explicación de lo que había pasado con el espejo.

Necesitaba hablar con Aissa y saber que opinaban los jefes de los clanes.

Sonrió recordando lo que Draco había dicho cuando le había contado que había tenido el control del sueño…- Típico de ti, controlas hasta los sueños, sabelotodo-se había burlado.

Pero no la había engañado, pudo ver el alivio en su mirada, los dos sabían que aquello era un gran avance, si podían averiguar más cosas sobre aquella chica podrían acabar con los sueños.

Estaba claro, que los acontecimientos con Ron y Ginny había afectado a su subconsciente y eso había provocado los sueños. Al pensar en los Weasley recordó el día anterior.

Recordando lo que había visto ayer antes del desafortunado incidente.

Ahora estaba convencida de que Ginny y Ron no eran las personas que había conocido.

Siempre le pareció que Ginny confundía el contacto físico con los chicos con un juego. Como algo que servía para atraer a los hombres hacía ella. Negó con la cabeza.

No se imaginaba a si misma haciendo algo así, acostándose con unos y otros de forma indistinta.

Miró a Draco en la mesa de al lado, escribiendo en un pergamino muy concentrado.

Draco había sido su primer todo, el primer y único hombre de su vida.

No se imaginaba teniendo esa intimidad con nadie que no fuese él, dejando a otro hacerle lo que Draco le hacía, besando otros labios que no fuesen los suyos.

Examinó su cuerpo de arriba abajo, su aristocrático rostro, sus anchos hombros, su amplia y musculosa espalda…sintió como el calor se instalaba en su vientre.

Recordó la situación en la que había encontrado a la pelirroja. Le pareció brusca, falta de contacto e intimidad, sucia. No, desde luego no quería eso.

Desterró por completo esos oscuros pensamientos, para volver a centrarse en su marido.

Se lamió los labios mirando como Draco hablaba con Blaise ligeramente inclinado sobre él. Tenía la mano sobre el hombro del chico de forma casual como explicándole algo.

Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió ampliamente. Puede que Draco fuera de duro, fingiendo que no le importaba nada, pero su naturaleza con ellos era clara. Proteger y cuidar. Recordó con cariño como había rodeado a Harry en una especie de abrazo, reconfortándolo y calmándolo, como se había peleado por ella…así era él…protector…cálido…como el fuego.

Sabía que el mérito sobre el control de su sueño no era enteramente suyo, era un trabajo conjunto pues solo cuando se concentró en la voz y el tacto de Draco, consiguió recordar quien era dentro del sueño para así ganar la autonomía necesaria para tomar el control.

Draco la miró entonces girando la cabeza en su dirección.

Le sonrió sin dejar de mirarlo descaradamente, de arriba abajo.

El levantó una ceja preguntando el porqué del escrutinio pero ella se limitó a sonreír sin decirle nada.

Así era Draco, capaz de protegerla incluso sin hacerlo a propósito.


	7. CREANDO HISTORIA

Hola mis amores. Os traigo un nuevo capítulo.

Para este capítulo es completamente indispensable que os paséis por mi Twitter y veáis la imagen que os he dejado. Es la última imagen en concreto.

Recordar que si os suscribís a mi Twitter podéis estar al tanto de las actualizaciones y del avance de los capítulos así como ver imágenes de la ropa o escenarios de los protagonistas.

Podéis acceder a mi Twitter desde mi perfil en fan fiction.

Este capítulo es sin duda uno de mis favoritos, me llevó más tiempo del habitual pero estoy tan contenta del resultado... A ver que os parece, contarme que tal.

Miles de besos y uno muy especial para todos los nuevos lectores y suscriptores de Twitter que estoy muy contenta de saber de vosotros y poder responder a vuestras dudas.

Alexía.

()

()

_**Capítulo 7 Creando historia **_

En cuanto acabaron las clases, se trasladaron al submundo para contarles a todos el sueño en persona a pesar de que los chicos ya les habían contado por encima lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?-se sorprendió Kan mirándola sin dar crédito.

Hermione miró a todos los presentes de uno en uno, tenían la misma expresión de sorpresa y desconcierto que el hombre medio.

-¿Estas segura de que tu controlabas el sueño?-le preguntó Aissa mirándola sin dar crédito.

Asintió con la cabeza sin dudas. –Totalmente, el segundo antes no entendía porque escuchaba a alguien llamar a una tal Hermione y de repente era yo. Escuchaba a Draco y podía sentir como intentaba despertarme, después también escuche a Harry y Blaise. Volví a sentir que mi conciencia se iba, pero me centré en el calor de las manos de Draco sobre mi cuerpo, en su voz y fui capaz de centrarme obligando al cuerpo a obedecer y moverse.-relató recostándose mejor sobre el pecho de Draco ya que volvía a estar sentada en su regazo.

Aleera y Aissa intercambiaron una mirada pasmada con Lucien.

-No hay precedentes de nada parecido. Ninguna Shekira de las nuevas había conseguido algo similar, los sueños las absorben hasta el punto de que acaban por consumirse. Me parece imposible.-opinó Aqua mirándola muy fijamente como si estuviese examinándola.

-La hemos encontrado.-anunció Shapire abriendo la puerta de la sala de reunión con una cara de profunda y absoluta satisfacción.

-¿Habéis encontrado a la chica?-preguntó Blaise al ver que llevaba su dibujo en la mano.

-Sí, tu dibujo es muy realista por cierto.-le halagó sonriendo tendiéndole una foto a Hermione.

Abrió la boca sorprendida. –Es ella.-dijo mirándola con atención. –Es la misma chica que vi en el espejo aunque más joven.-comentó sintiendo como Draco miraba por encima de su hombro y Harry y Blaise se acercaban a mirar.

Era una foto en blanco y negro, ligeramente amarillada por el paso del tiempo.

La chica tenía casi el mismo aspecto que en el sueño, unos veintisiete o veinticinco años, aunque se le veía mucho más saludable. Llevaba el pelo perfectamente peinado, y mostraba una expresión de serena indiferencia, casi de enfado, como si estuviese prestándose a la foto por obligación. Tenía una constitución delgada un poco masculina para la época y parecía bastante alta haciendo que su forma en general pareciese larguirucha y aunque sus rasgos no eran desagradables tampoco podía considerarse una belleza.

En su cuello no había ningún collar, tampoco estaba en su mano derecha la pulsera de encaje que siempre veía en sus sueños. Portaba un largo y sobrio vestido blanco con una chaquetilla de encaje y pedrería. Estaba claro que era de una clase social alta, media como mínimo.

-Su nombre es Rose Wilmore. Nació en el año 1892 un 12 de enero, en Londres. Murió entre el año 1924 y 1926.-empezó a relatar Shapire captando la atención de todos los presentes.

-No hay prácticamente información sobre ella. Pertenecía a la familia de los Wilmore, una familia de comerciantes que se dedicaba a la importación de telas por Europa. Era la mayor de tres hermanas, vivían con sus padres en un pueblo a las afueras de Londres, las dos hermanas pequeñas se casaron con 15 y 17 años con hombres de la misma clase social. De la mayor no hay ningún tipo de información, no único que encontramos de momento fueron dos certificados de defunción uno del 27 de Junio de 1924 y otro del 13 de Marzo del 1926. En el primero se certifica la muerte por accesos de fiebre y la segunda por cólera.-leyó la chica.

-¿Nada más?-preguntó extrañada. – ¿Nada sobre su familia? ¿Sobre si era bruja o muglee?-

-No por el momento, pero estamos trabajando en ello.-contestó la chica.-Acabo de designar otro equipo de investigación para sus hermanas, si no se casó por la época es probable que acabase viviendo con una de ellas.-le explicó.

-¿Puedo quedarme la foto?-pidió a la esfinge.

-Claro, hemos hecho copias. Te enviaremos todo lo que encontremos.-le prometió Shapire antes de dejar sobre la mesa un pequeño montón de carpetas con copias de la información que habían reunido antes de volver a irse.

-Bien… ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?-preguntó Harry cogiendo una y pasándole otra a Blaise y Draco.

-En un primer momento esperar a ver que descubrimos y dedicarnos a lo realmente importante, Hermione.-opinó Lucien. –Tenemos que entender cómo funcionan los poderes de la Shekira para que sobreviva, cuanto mayor control tenga más probabilidades de supervivencia.-dijo con su habitual tono neutro.

-Yo estoy bien. Cansada, pero bien.-respondió sonriendo. –No me notó distinta a cualquier otro día de mi vida. Quitando la necesidad de estar pegada a Draco.-confesó sonriendo levemente al sentir como el rubio apretaba el agarre de sus brazos.

-Ya, pero no podemos estar seguros de cómo estás evolucionando. Desde luego, el hecho de que controles los sueños es una buena señal, pero no sabemos si es algo positivo o negativo. Imaginamos que es algo bueno porque las otras morían consumidas por la magia y los sueños. Por suerte, tenemos a la única persona que ha visto antes a una descendiente de Shekira, él podrá darnos una respuesta más fiable.-le dijo Aissa poniéndose en pie. –Vamos.-

Solo los chicos, Lucien, Aleera, Kan y Aissa salieron de la sala. El resto cogió la información de las carpetas para leerla y ver por si mismos la foto.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó Blaise andando a su lado.

-Vamos a ir a ver a Medonte.-le contestó la esfinge bajando las escaleras.

-¿Medonte? ¿Quién es Medonte?-preguntó Harry despistado.

-Es una mezcla entre sabio, médico y genio.-contestó Hermione sonriendo. Ella lo había conocido y le había caído bien desde el primer instante.

-¿Y tú porque lo sabes?-curioseó Blaise.

-Es la única esfinge masculina que hay. Lo estudié durante nuestro entrenamiento.-le contestó sonriendo recordando el peculiar momento.

Bajaron al sótano de la catedral y tras andar durante varios minutos subieron unas empinadas escaleras en forma de caracol hasta llegar a una puerta de madera formada por un semi arco.

Aissa llamó a la puerta antes de entrar.

-Medonte. Ya estamos aquí.-anunció dejando que los demás pasasen.

Se encontraban en una gran sala redonda, de altos techos y alargadas ventanas con vidrieras.

Había estanterías del suelo al techo e interminables montañas de libros diseminados por el suelo en alguna especia de orden circular que solo entendía el ser que vivía allí. Varias largas mesas de madera salpicaban la estancia por la que había decenas de candelabros para dar más luz.

Desde luego no era un espacio normal, más bien parecía salido de alguna película de terror pero a Hermione le resultaba tan reconfortante como el ser que lo habitaba.

Aleera los dirigió hacía un lado de la sala, donde había tres sofás alargados en forma de u y una gran mesa de café.

-Claro que si.-escucharon decir a una voz masculina amable pero cansada.

De una puerta tras las estanterías salió el tenebroso ser.

Mediría algo cercano a los dos metros, de figura anormalmente alargada e incorpórea apariencia, completamente cubierta por una gruesa túnica negra con capucha que tapaba cada parte de su anatomía. El único signo de vida, era el extraño brillo azul de sus sobrenaturales ojos que podía intuirse en la profundidad de su capucha, por lo demás vacía.

-Hola Medonte. Me alegro de verte.-saludó Hermione sonriéndole con cariño.

-Mi querida niña.-se regocijó la voz acercándose.

Draco miró con atención y desconfianza el suelo, la túnica arrastraba por la superficie de piedra y no tenía claro si flotaba o andaba, pero desde luego no parecía un movimiento muy natural.

Lo único que tenía claro es que todo en aquel ser gritaba a voces que era sobrenatural, sobrenatural con mayúsculas y que se estaba acercando a su mujer. Rodeó a Hermione con un brazo pegándola a su costado, convocando sus poderes.

Su magia estalló en un violento fogonazo, recubriendo su cuerpo y el de Hermione en cuestión de segundos, por un aura de color plateado intenso, sus habilidades mágicas pugnaron dentro de él, preparadas para eliminar la posible amenaza.

-Draco.-le amonestó Lucien mientras Aleera se reía con suavidad y Harry y Blaise sonreían con aprobación.

-Mmm…ya veo. Continuó la voz risueña sin inmutarse. –Un buen compañero…una conexión intensa…es fuerte y protector. Me gusta para ti.-opinó sin dejar de avanzar.

Hermione sonrió levantando la cabeza dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Está bien Draco no pasa nada.-le aseguró sonriendo, realmente le encantaba como la trataba.

-No debes sentirte amenazado por mí, aunque quisiera hacerle daño te aseguro que ella sabría de sobra como defenderse. Pero nada más lejos de mi intención, nunca le haría daño, ella lo sabe. Ven querida.-la llamó tomando asiento en la mesa más próxima a los sofás.

Hermione se levantó, entrelazó los dedos con los suyos y tiró de él para ir al encuentro del ser. Se sentó al otro lado de la mesa del que estaba Medonte, con Draco a su lado.

-Una Shekira ¿Eh? Porque será que no me sorprende.-comentó girado hacía Hermione, en lo que parecía una actitud relajada aunque era difícil de dilucidar.

Draco bajó la cabeza disimuladamente intentando ver que había dentro de la capucha, pero lo único que veía era oscuridad flanqueada por aquellos brillantes e inquietantes ojos celestes.

-Dame la mano querida.-le pidió extendiendo la mano.

Draco miró con sorpresa y cierta fascinación como del borde de la manga emergían los huesos de una mano completamente al descubierto.

-Todo está bien. No va a hacerme daño.-le aseguró en un susurro Hermione, sonriendo al ver su cara de circunstancias.

Draco retiró la protección de la chica, solo lo suficiente para que dejar su brazo fuera de la protección de su magia. Listo por si las cosas e ponían mal de repente o él ser intentaba algo.

Los cadavéricos dedos rodearon con suavidad la muñeca de la chica que no pareció sorprenderse, al momento las venas de Hermione se tiñeron de un oscuro color rojo, levantó la cabeza para mirarla en busca de algún gesto de dolor.

Pero ella volvió a sonreír con gesto relajado, negando con la cabeza. Retiró su magia lentamente al ver que efectivamente no pretendía dañarla.

-Gracias.-comentó Medonte. –Tienes una magia más que considerable.-comentó sin darle importancia. –Es como si la magia lo hubiese creado para ti…realmente me gusta.-repitió con un evidente alborozo mirando en su dirección.

Estuvieron en silencio unos segundos más, hasta que finalmente deshizo el agarre.

- Por el momento no hay ningún síntoma preocupante aparte de la fatiga. Tus poderes están muy asentados y tu magia mantiene un equilibrio perfecto entre el cuerpo y la magia, pero deberías evitar las emociones fuertes, es muy importante que no pierdas el control de tus emociones. Cuando nos alteramos nuestra magia reacciona, en estos momentos no conviene que tu equilibrio se mueva.-le aconsejó.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza seriamente.

-Aissa me ha contado que has conseguido tener el control del sueño, algo que han conseguido muy pocas Shekiras, pero eso no es un seguro de que todo vaya bien.- advirtió.

-¿Qué les pasó a las que consiguieron controlar los sueños?-inquirió nerviosa ante sus palabras.

-Tardaron más en morir.- contestó con voz plana. -Pero no creo que haya que preocuparse por eso todavía, tú tienes mucha más magia que cualquiera de ellas y lo más importante, equilibrio. La magia de ellas se descompensó totalmente al empezar con las visiones o los sueños, eres un caso diferente. Iremos solventando los problemas según vayan apareciendo.- decidió con actitud relajada.

-¿Ha cuantas ha atendido?-preguntó Draco con suspicacia.

-A todas.-respondió con calma mirando en dirección a Aissa.

-Eso es imposible… tendría que tener unos mil años.-opinó Blaise sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

-No seas ridículo. Tiene muchos más.-le dijo Lucien enarcando una ceja.

Blaise intercambio una mirada con Harry que le devolvió la mirada de asombro.

-Sé que insistimos demasiado pero lo fundamental es que descanses.- continuó Medonte como si no le hubiesen interrumpido. –Si te levantas una mañana cansada aunque no hayas tenido ningún sueño o de repente siente que te falta fuerzas ve a descansar. No fuerces el cuerpo bajo ninguna circunstancia porque la magia intentará compensar el cansancio y se desequilibrara haciendo que la probabilidad de tener sueño aumente considerablemente. Come bastante y sobre todo…haz caso a tus impulsos.- le aconsejo con total seriedad.

-¿En qué sentido?-preguntó tomando muy buena nota de todo lo que le decían, era consciente de que no era una situación habitual así que, seguir las pautas era una obligación.

-En todos, tu misma dices que sientes ansiedad cuando estás sola y el hecho de que puedas escucharlos estando inconsciente es una señal de que vuestra conexión es fuerte y os más poderosos, pero también crea una dependencia. Significa que no podéis estar separados, al menos en tu caso, uno de tres deberá estar permanentemente contigo, preferiblemente Draco.-previno seriamente.

-Sin problemas.-respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo, haciendo sonreír a todos en la sala.

-Me alegro, porque realmente no puedes quedarse sola, si estás con uno de ellos y sientes la necesidad de estar con otro hazlo, si estás en una habitación y sientes que tienes que salir, sal…en resumen haz lo que tu cuerpo te pida, no intentes racionalizar. Por el momento tu subconsciente, ha tomado el control de las visiones y en conjunto con tu magia te ha mantenido a salvo, hagamos lo mismo, funcionemos por instinto y veamos que pasa.-propuso.

Hermione asintió totalmente de acuerdo. El instinto le había dicho que se centrara en Draco y tomó el control…si podía confiar en algo era en ella misma…y en sus tres hombres.

()

()

Dos días después, ya recuperada del esfuerzo notó algo distinto. Levantó la cabeza ligeramente nerviosa mirando alrededor, intentando descubrir que era lo que podía estar molestándole.

Harry a su lado, la cogió de la mano por encima de la mesa.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó en voz baja para que nadie oyese.

Insegura, frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa?-volvió a preguntar, seguro ahora de que algo no iba bien.

-No lo sé, es como si algo no fuera bien. Como si algo estuviese fuera de lugar.-le contestó sin entender muy bien el sentimiento.

-Vale. –respondió él guardando la calma mientras recordaba los consejos que Medonte les había dado. –Concéntrate en la sensación… ¿Qué es lo primero que te pasa por la cabeza?-interrogó entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos, intentando transmitirle tranquilidad.

Hermione dejó caer la cabeza en su hombro pensando pero sintiéndose mejor ante el toque de su hermano. –Draco.-respondió sin dudar. –Tengo que ir con Draco.- decidió oyendo como de repente había un cuchicheo general.

Se maldijo a si misma al darse cuenta de lo que tenía que parecer a ojos de los demás, agarrados de la mano y apoyada en él.

Harry sin embargo no hizo caso alguno. –Bien.-se limitó a decir, todas sus cosas desaparecieron de la mesa apareciendo dentro de las mochilas.

Se levantó con aire resuelto de la mesa sin soltarla y cogiendo con la otra mano las dos mochilas, la guio fuera del aula de estudio. La profesora McGonagall, les miró con extrañeza pero no dijo nada ya que la hora de estudio no era obligatoria y realmente podían pasarla donde quisieran.

-¿Mejor?-se interesó al salir andando.

-Un poco.-le contestó siguiéndole por el pasillo para bajar a las mazmorras.

Los Slytherin de séptimo tenían clase de estudios en el aula de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, generalmente vigilados por el profesor Snape y el profesor Slughorn.

-¿Quieres parar?-le ofreció Harry al llegar a la zona de las mazmorras y ver que le faltaba un poco el aire.

Negó con la cabeza respirando más profundamente colocando bien la larga trenza que se había hecho al lado derecho.

-No, me encuentro mejor conforme nos acercamos a las mazmorras.-le confesó con una sonrisa cómplice un poco sonrojada.

Harry sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-Sois lo peor.-se quejó.

-Mira quién habla.-se burló en una perfecta imitación de Draco, en su modo más irónico.

Harry se rio con suavidad tirando de ella hacía la puerta.

-Se te están pegando sus triquiñuelas.-protestó.

Hermione se rio sin negarlo.

La puerta de la clase estaba abierta ya que al no ser obligatorio los chicos podían entrar y salir.

Los dos profesores estaban hablando detrás del escritorio del profesor Snape.

Vio la expresión de sorpresa dibujaba en el rostro de ambos hombres.

-Harry amigo, querida señorita Granger que placer veros.-los saludó con regocijo. Sintió la mirada de Draco sobre ella al instante. -¿Qué os trae por aquí?-se interesó de buen humor.

-Buenas tardes profesores, venimos a estudiar pociones, necesitamos consultar unos libros si les parece bien.-contestó Harry con tranquilidad y educación.

Desde que el colegio había vuelto a abrir se abogaba por la unión entre las distintas casas y aunque las iniciativas tenían éxito entre las otras tres casas nadie se juntaba con los Slytherin.

Hermione reparó en como el profesor de Defensa miraba sus manos que todavía seguían entrelazadas con cierta curiosidad bien disimulada.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto. Es un honor. Poneos cómodos.-les invitó encantado.

-Buenas tardes profesor Snape.-saludó Hermione con una suave sonrisa dirigida al duro jefe de la casa Slytherin. Este le lanzó una mirada extrañada pero le hizo un gesto de saludo con la cabeza.

Harry se encaminó al final de la clase, donde Blaise y Draco estudiaban con Theodore Nott en una mesa de seis. En la de al lado, Astoria y otras dos chicas les miraban fijamente con descaro.

-¿Y vosotros aquí?-preguntó Blaise lanzándoles una significativa pero discreta mirada.

-A Hermione le apetecía verte.-le contestó con guasa.

Blaise asintió con la cabeza entendiendo el mensaje. Ella necesitaba ver a Draco.

-Hola preciosa.-saludó Blaise levantando la cabeza cuando ella pasó por detrás de su silla.

Hermione sonrió radiante besándole en la mejilla y agarrándole del brazo para darle un ligero apretón.

-Hola dulce.-respondió recibiendo también un beso en la mejilla. –Theodore.-saludó con educación.

-Buenas tardes a los dos.-contestó el tranquilo chico.

-Hola.-saludó a Draco al pasar por su lado sin tocarlo.

-¿Te hacemos un sitio y te sientas a mi lado preciosa?-preguntó Blaise captando que el gesto quería decir que había pasado algo y necesitaba estar próximo al Slytherin.

Hermione sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza pero antes de que pudiese coger ella misma la silla Harry se la puso detrás entre la de Draco y Blaise.

A su alrededor oyó cuchicheos furiosos pero los ignoró como siempre, sentándose al lado de Blaise, abrazándose a su brazo y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Solo con tener a Draco a su lado ya se sentía un poco mejor.

Harry se sentó al lado de Draco, para así disimular un poco la atención de Hermione.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Blaise al oído.

Asintió con la cabeza mirando como Harry tomaba prestado de Blaise un libro de pociones para consultarlo.

Unos minutos después sin embargo, volvió a sentir la angustia y desarraigo abriéndose paso en lo más profundo de su interior.

No se lo pensó ni un segundo. En un solo movimiento fluido se giró hacia Draco y se agarró de su brazo, fingiendo que miraba por encima de su hombro. Como siempre que estaban en público, Draco no mostró emoción alguna, se dejó hacer sin reaccionar en absoluto, ni siquiera cuando sintió la magia de Hermione tirando de la suya…como absorbiéndola. Fue algo suave, incluso agradable, aunque definitivamente desconcertante que solo duró unos segundos.

Los cuchicheos se escuchaban por toda la sala como si fuese un zumbido.

-¿En qué estás trabajando?-le preguntó casualmente en voz baja.

-Pociones regenerantes.-contestó con voz plana.

-Justo lo que acabo de empezar yo.-comentó separándose de él y cogiendo su mochila de donde Harry la había dejado sobre la mesa.

()

()

-¿Seguro que estás bien?-preguntó por tercera vez Blaise ya en su sala común aquella noche.

Hermione sonrió con paciencia.

-Te lo prometo. Estoy perfectamente. En cuanto toqué a Draco se me pasó la angustia, no le des más vueltas. Medonte dijo que me guiase por instinto. Pues mi instinto me dice que estoy bien.-le explicó sonriendo levantándose del sofá para ir a una de las mesas auxiliares y tomar un vaso de agua.

En el instante en que pestañeo, la imagen que tenía delante desapareció.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida mirando su muñeca para buscar la pulsera de encaje…nada. Las pulseras de Harry y Blaise seguían allí. Se tocó el estómago, era su uniforme, su trenza…era ella.

Volvió a mirar al frente, delante de ella se extendía un larguísimo pasillo, pintado en un luminoso blanco brillante con tres puertas a cada lado y una puerta más grande al fondo, todas de estilo francés, hechas de madera y con cristales que dejaban entrar la luz proveniente de las habitaciones.

Se dio la vuelta, Harry, Draco y Blaise estaban hablando en el sofá, no podía oírlos pero podía ver como movían los labios. Parecía como si ella estuviese dentro de una caja que hubiesen colocado en mitad de la sala común. Volvió a mirar al frente, intentando memorizar cada uno de los detalles que tenía a la vista. La madera blanca de las puertas todas de aspecto desvencijado, el suelo formado por baldosas blancas y negras imitando un tablero de ajedrez…

Con cierto temor, movió un pie, segura de que no podría moverse. Efectivamente no fue capaz. Volvió a mirar hacía los chicos que seguían hablando. Empezó a agobiarse igual que cuando estaba en la hora de estudio de Gryffindor.…tenía que salir de allí ya mismo.

-Draco.-llamó asombrándose de la angustia que reflejaba su voz.

Al instante, los tres giraron la cabeza en su dirección. Lo vio mover los labios pero no escuchó nada.

Respiró profundamente, intentando pensar. –No puedo escucharos…-informó sintiéndose de repente muy cansada.

Se movieron al instante hacía ella, pero cuando Harry que era el que estaba más cerca de ella, intentó agarrarla una extraña fuerza se interpuso en su camino, como un muro que recorría su piel como una película.

Blaise y Draco también lo intentaron con el mismo resultado. Vio como hablaban entre si y como usaban su magia en ella sin conseguir nada.

-Creo que estoy dentro de un sueño o una visión.-intentó ayudar. –Si me giró veo otra cosa, un pasillo muy largo…antiguo…-divagó notando la cabeza confusa. Es como si estuviese en medio de dos cosas.

Draco fue a la mesa rápidamente, cogió la libreta de esbozos de Blaise y escribió algo.

"Puede ser un recuerdo, como en un pensadero. ¿Has usado tu magia?" rezaba la hoja.

Colocó la palma de la mano hacía el suelo pero no ocurrió nada. Sentía la magia recorrer su cuerpo pero no había reacción. El cansancio fue más acusado, como si el mismo esfuerzo de manifestar la magia le resultase agotador.

Cayó de rodillas hacía delante, incapaz de sostener su propio cuerpo.

Los tres se arrodillaron también, acercándose todo lo que el misterioso escudo les permitía.

Captó como Draco gesticulaba la palabra tranquila. Como Blaise invocaba el hechizo que invocaba a la gente del submundo y como Harry miraba alrededor como si algo ocurriese.

Empezó a quedarse sin aire, como si no tuviese aire suficiente en la habitación para respirar. Entre las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos vio varios pares de pies antes de tener delante a Lucien, Aissa y Aleera.

Escuchó un golpe seco de golpe, haciendo que girase la cabeza asustada en dirección al pasillo. No había nada.

Otra vez. Se sentó en el suelo mirando fijamente lo que la rodeaba haciendo un serio esfuerzo por no convocar a su magia, imaginando que su cuerpo no aguantaría el esfuerzo.

Un silencio inquietante y antinatural llenó el pasillo…intentó no hacer ruido…contener el aliento…intentando entender lo que estaba pasando…

Un nuevo sonido mucho más inquietante resonó en el largo pasillo…ya había oído ese sonido antes durante su entrenamiento…

El sonido de unas uñas arañando una puerta… no era como cuando escuchaba las garras de los hombres lobos arañando algo…pero aquello no parecía un hombre lobo…parecía una persona…

Era la segunda puerta de la izquierda, en mitad del pasillo…a través de los cristales no se veía nada, por debajo de la puerta se distinguía luz natural, como si no hubiese nada.

Notó movimiento frenético detrás, supuso que eran los otros intentando llegar hasta ella.

-Sé que estás ahí…-canturreo una horrible voz. –Sé que eres…- a través de los cristales vio como la habitación se sumía en la más absoluta obscuridad…

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y un nudo de angustia se formó en su garganta.

-Te veo…-susurró de un modo completamente escalofriante y lascivo.

Se tapó las manos con la boca intentando no hacer ruido.

-¿Quieres verme…?-jadeó la voz en un tono que pretendía ser seductor.

Hermione negó con la cabeza con el pánico atenazándole en el estómago, intentando estirar el brazo hacía atrás para llegar hasta Draco.

Con un crujido que le heló la sangre, la puerta se abrió lentamente de par en par.

Con absoluto terror bombeándole en las venas, echó la cabeza hacía atrás gritando con todas sus fuerzas aterrorizada.


	8. CAMBIOS

Hola mis amores, el capítulo de hoy viene cargado de novedades. Espero que los disfrutéis mucho.

Hoy me gustaría dar la bienvenida a los lectores nuevos de este precioso fic que se añaden a mi Twitter y me cuentan sus opiniones. Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, me siento muy afortunada por tener unos lectores tan generosos y cariñosos.

Sois los mejores.

Un saludo muy especial a los que me leéis desde fuera de España. Sé que sois muchísimos y de verdad gracias.

Como siempre, para estar al tanto de las novedades y ver fotografías del fic podéis agregaros a mi Twitter arroba AlexiaRinaldi. Tenéis el enlace en mi perfil, arriba.

En mi twitter ya tenéis disponible las imágenes de los tatuajes de Draco y Hermione.

Muchas gracias a mi cari que me los preparó con toda la paciencia del mundo.

Sin más…

Disfrutad y contarme que tal.

Miles de besos.

Alexía.

_**Capítulo 8 Cambios **_

-¿Quieres verme…?-jadeó la voz en un tono que pretendía ser seductor.

Hermione negó con la cabeza con el pánico atenazándole en el estómago, intentando estirar el brazo hacía atrás para llegar hasta Draco.

Con un crujido que le heló la sangre, la puerta se abrió lentamente de par en par.

Con absoluto terror bombeándole en las venas, echó la cabeza hacía atrás gritando con todas sus fuerzas aterrorizada.

La magia de Draco estalló con una violencia sin precedentes a su alrededor, completamente fuera de control.

Todos los demás fueron lanzados a la pared de enfrente precipitadamente. Una intensa y violenta llamarada rodeo a Hermione y Draco creando un cerco, el suelo empezó a temblar y el ambiente a calentarse.

-Usa tu poder Blaise. Crea un escudo.-le gritó Aissa desde el suelo.

Creó una sólida barrera de hielo a toda prisa, desde el suelo al techo entre ellos y los otros dos.

-Por todos los dioses.-oyeron exclamar a Aleera con asombro mirando al frente, sin prestarle atención a la breca que tenía en la cabeza.

Harry lo agarró ayudándole a levantarse, girándose al mismo tiempo para ver lo que estaba pasando.

Largas y consistentes lenguas de fuego salían de las manos y el cuerpo de Draco, que seguía de rodillas con la espalda y la cabeza echada hacía atrás y los brazos en cruz. Delante de él, Hermione seguía gritando a pleno pulmón, completamente aterrorizada.

Las lenguas de fuego, como si de tentáculos se tratasen, golpeaban salvajemente contra aquel impenetrable muro invisible que los separaba, cada vez que una golpeaba el muro sin éxito, otra crecía para golpear con más fuerza. Cada golpe sonaba un horrible ruido, similar al de una pared resquebrajándose.

-Santa magia. Esto es…madre protégelos.-oyeron pedir a Aissa aterrorizada.

El suelo de piedra delante de Draco empezó a oscurecerse cada vez más…hasta quedar negro como si se estuviese quemando…

-El suelo de Hermione.-gritó Lucien señalando al suelo. –Se está quemando, lo está consiguiendo. Llegó al otro lado de la barrera.-bramó eufórico.

Efectivamente el suelo bajo Hermione empezó a oscurecerse.

Una explosión resonó de forma aterradora, al mismo tiempo que una tira de fuego se enrollaba alrededor de la muñeca de Hermione, en el brazo que tenía estirando hacía atrás.

Como si de un virus se tratase, con un horripilante bramido una película de fuego cubrió el cuerpo de ambos, haciéndolos arder durante unos segundos.

-Nooooooooooo- gritaron Blaise y Harry al mismo tiempo.

La pared de hielo desapareció al instante convertida en un montón de vapor por culpa del estallido de fuego, permitiéndoles correr a los cinco en su ayuda.

Los dos estaban inconscientes en el suelo y contra todo pronóstico, sus cuerpos no parecían quemados o gravemente heridos, a excepción de la copiosa sangre que salía de sus muñecas derechas, y de que sus cuerpos estaban helados, tenían la piel pálida ligeramente azulada y los labios amoratados.

-Rápido. Rápido. Tenemos que llevárselos a Medonte.-apremió Aissa asustada.

()

()

Escuchaba un molesto sonido de fondo… reconoció su antigua habitación, apenas iluminada con unas cuantas velas sobre la cómoda.

Su mente se fue centrando poco a poco en los sonido que escuchaba, hasta conseguir discernir lo que las voces decían.

-No hay ningún precedente…ninguno. A lo largo de la historia mágica se ha dado pocas veces ese tipo de unión, conforme el mundo se moderniza cada vez menos. Las relaciones de hoy en día son superficiales, guiadas por el físico, el interés, el dinero. Nadie se fija ya en el interior de las personas, solo en lo que es tangible, superficial. El tipo de unión del Reflejo de las almas era inusual ya en la antigüedad, impensable hoy en día.-decía Aissa.

-Que alguien me explique claramente que es el Reflejo de las almas porque me estoy poniendo muy nervioso y no entiendo nada.-reclamó Harry molesto.

-Yo lo único que entiendo es que algo rarísimo les ha pasado y que ni siquiera vosotros que lo sabéis todo, conocéis el significado. –apostilló Blaise.

-Calmaos por favor. Estamos tan preocupados y sorprendidos como vosotros.-señaló Aqua.

-El Reflejo de las almas es un tipo de unión mística. La magia crea un alma con unos atributos, en este caso Draco porque es mayor. Por y para él únicamente, la magia creo otra alma, una alma hecha en el mismo molde pero con los atributos que el otro no tiene. De esta forma al unirse encajan a la perfección, como las dos piezas de un puzle. Dos almas creadas de la misma forma, como a iguales…-explicó Shapire.

-Si es una conexión tan profunda ¿Porque no lo notaron cuando se conocieron?-preguntó Harry sorprendido. Aunque ahora entendía muchas cosas. Sobre todo por la forma de comportarse de Draco.

-Eran unos niños cuando se conocieron, probablemente notaron una emoción fuerte, pero al no saber a qué se debía lo confundirían con otra cosa, el odio en este caso.-razonó Aleera.

-Lo que habéis presenciado hoy es mucho más que eso.-repuso Medonte. –Efectivamente, su conexión es excepcional, le Reflejo de las almas es algo único. Cuando dos almas predestinadas se encuentran y se unen ya no pueden separarse más, hasta el punto de que si uno de los dos muere el otro ya no volverá a sentirse completo…pero lo de hoy es otra cosa. Cuando Draco vio a Hermione en peligro desató su poder, su verdadero poder. Usó su magia para quitarla de una realidad paralela, para traerla devuelta…la magia de ella intentó llegar hasta él tan desesperadamente como él intentaba traerla a ella. Usaron lo único que podían usar…su conexión…esa parte de ellos mismos que vive dentro de él otro. Sus poderes se fusionaron para crear magia pura y poder reencontrarse.-

-¿Entonces los tatuajes que les salieron en las muñecas?-preguntó Blaise impresionado al cabo de unos momentos.

-Son el símbolo de su unión, la marca que le dice al mundo que nacieron el uno para el otro. Esa señal la conocen todos los sangre limpias, todos los que sepan de costumbres mágicas... Cualquiera que les vea sabrá el tipo de relación que tienen.-explicó Shapire.

-Los tatuajes, son el símbolo de la eternidad. Significan literalmente unión de sus almas por toda la eternidad.-siguió Aissa. –Su unión como un mismo todo.-

-¿Porque en vez de sonarme como algo romántico suena como algo muy serio e importante?-inquirió Harry muy serio.

-Porque lo es. A ojos de la magia, de los poderes y de los dioses antiguos ellos ya están casados.-contestó la esfinge mirándole fijamente.

-Ahora es cuando viene el pero. ¿Verdad?-sospechó Blaise mirando los serios semblantes de todos los jefes.

-Es una unión tan profunda…sus magia se han fusionado a un nivel tan primario…que si uno de los dos muere…morirán los dos.-contestó con voz plana Medonte.

Harry y Blaise se miraron espantados.

-Entonces…si perdemos a Hermione…perderemos a Draco.-no era una pregunta.

Harry le agarró la mano.

-Si las visiones matan a Hermione, Draco morirá en el mismo instante.-explicó Aissa.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos. Hay que dejarlos descansar.-les cortó Lucien.

()

()

Ya despierta, Hermione giró la cabeza para mirar a su derecha, intuyendo que Draco estaría allí.

Sus ojos plateados le devolvieron la mirada. Una mirada fuerte, segura, cálida. Sonrió en la penumbra de su habitación poniéndose de costado. Deslizó una mano desde su hombro hacía abajo, acariciando su brazo hasta llegar a la muñeca, levantó su brazo hacía arriba para poder ver el supuesto tatuaje.

Una especie de nudo celta adornaba la muñeca de Draco, el fondo del tatuaje era de color rojo oscuro y a los cuatro lados tenía tres pequeños círculos, como enmarcando la forma.

Sonrió pasando un dedo por encima, clavó sus ojos marrones en los suyos acercándose lentamente, besando con suavidad justo en el centro.

Aquel signo era el símbolo de lo que sentía por Draco, de lo que sus poderes podían hacer juntos, el símbolo de su marido luchando para salvarla…si no hubiese sido por él, aquel horrible ser la hubiese alcanzado.

Draco rodeó su muñeca con suavidad, para poder observarla de cerca. Ella tenía un tatuaje idéntico al suyo pero en color tierra. Besó el tatuaje de la misma forma en que ella lo había besado, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

El también había oído la conversación y no estaba sorprendido en absoluto por nada de lo que habían dicho.

Hacía mucho tiempo que lo sabía, el estar separados un año durante su entrenamiento se lo acabó de confirmar. Ella era su vida…morir si ella moría…se hubiese matado de todas formas…no merecía la pena volver a su vacía vida anterior si no podía vivirla a su lado.

Cada vez que estaban alejados notaba su lejanía como un dolor sordo y constante, como una herida abierta.

Solo a su lado se sentía completo, desde que las visiones habían empezado estaba aterrorizado. Solo la idea de perderle hacía que el aire no le llegase a los pulmones, que el corazón se le parase dentro del pecho…no quería ni podía vivir sin ella.

Los dioses los creían casados…llegaban tarde…hacía ya dos años que ella era suya, desde que se habían ido a la boda de Max e Iris.

De alguna forma, aquellos tatuajes que enlazaban su destino para siempre le pareció lo más natural, lo más lógico en su relación.

-Te quiero.-susurró ella acariciándole la mejilla como si le leyese el pensamiento.

Draco sonrió incorporándose en un codo y echándose ligeramente encima de ella.

-Te quiero.-murmuró contra sus labios antes de besarla.

Hermione sonrió a su vez dentro del beso, metiendo los dedos entre sus suave pelo para acercarlo hacía sí, dejando que se tumbase sobre su cuerpo.

El beso empezó lentamente de un modo cariñoso y suave, pero cada vez que sus lenguas se rozaban, sus cuerpos se estremecían con necesidad…como si necesitasen ese contacto íntimo…

-Asegura la habitación.-le pidió Hermione mordiendo con suavidad su mandíbula.

-¿Estás segura…? Acabas de pasar por algo horrible no sé si es lo mejor para ti…estás débil…-racionalizó el chico intentando calmarse.

Hermione sonrió, solo él era capaz de anteponer su bienestar su placer, lamió su cuello con suavidad hasta su oído. –Es justo lo que necesito. Estoy bien.-susurró.

-¿Seguro?-preguntó sin estar convencido del todo.

Ella giró la cabeza para besarlo con sensualidad.

-Del todo.-murmuró al separarse acariciando su espalda y moviendo con suavidad sus caderas contra él.

Draco jadeó en su oído dejando caer la cabeza en su hombro.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo.-apuntó, agarrándola por debajo de la rodilla para acercarla a su cuerpo. Deslizó la mano por su pierna hacía arriba, metiendo la mano bajo su camisón…

-Demasiado…-concedió ella en un suave jadeo levantando las caderas para que Draco pudiese retirar sus braguitas.

La misma Hermione se quitó el camisón por la cabeza mientras Draco hacía lo propio con sus pantalones y su ropa interior.

-Ven aquí.-murmuró ella atrayéndole hacía él.

Draco volvió a capturar sus labios en un exigente beso, sus manos viajaron por su cuerpo demandando el reinado de su propio reino.

Jadeo con fuerza cuando sus expertas manos acariciaron su cuerpo mientras sus labios veneraban sus pechos.

Lo agarró de la nuca manteniéndole allí mientras enredaba las piernas en sus caderas para rozar sus sexos.

Draco jadeó echando la cabeza hacía atrás.

-Hazme el amor…-pidió ella en un suave gemido a su oído.

Acarició con suavidad sus piernas desde las rodillas hacía arriba, posicionándose con cuidado.

Entró en ella muy lentamente, deslizándose en su cálida humedad al tiempo que clavaba su mirada en la suya.

Hermione le sonrió tiernamente, acariciando sus hombros y su cuello con las manos, incapaz de dejar de mirarle. Lo quería tanto que a veces creía que se ahogaba…le parecía tan increíble querer tanto a alguien.

Lo beso lánguidamente rodeando sus caderas con las piernas haciendo que entrase más profundamente en su cuerpo.

Draco empezó a moverse lentamente. Por mucho que quisiera, por mucho que le desease, por mucho que ella dijese…quería ser cuidadoso.

Impuso un suave movimiento, al tiempo que adoraba su cuerpo milímetro a milímetro hasta que los dos acabaron sumidos en un sensual y cadencioso orgasmo.

Draco se retiró con cuidado, tirando de ella para acurrucarla en su cuerpo.

Se sentía tan bien…era algo que iba mucho más lejos de lo físico, del sexo, de la satisfacción…era algo más profundo…algo que le calaba por dentro…algo que derrumbaba cada uno de los muros que había erigido en su interior…algo que solo Hermione conseguía que sintiese. Amor.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos del colegio. Descansar sin tener cuidado con lo que hacemos o decimos. Me gustaría que descansases en condiciones y te relajases.-comentó al cabo de uno minutos besándole la frente acariciando su espalda.

-¿Irnos, de irnos?-preguntó apoyándose en su pecho para mirarle.

-No…faltan tres semanas para la navidad, y los exámenes son a final de curso, no nos perderíamos nada. Podemos alegar que tenemos que salir por asuntos oficiales. Nadie nos cuestionaría y a ti te vendría bien descansar.-le explicó acariciando su brazo.

Se quedó pensando unos instantes. Ciertamente no iban a perderse nada porque ya sabía todo lo que necesitaban…pero dejar el colegio así…por otra parte era tan tentador pensar en relajarse del todo…lejos de Ron, Ginny, los profesores…

-¿Qué haremos con la prensa?-preguntó preocupada.

-Nada. Por precaución podríamos ir a Italia con mi abuela, salir de viaje con tus padres o a Texas. Donde tú quieras.-le ofreció.

-Me gustaría ver Italia en esta época del año.-contestó sonriendo.

-Bien. Primero hay que hablar con Medonte para ver que recomienda. Hablaremos con Harry y Blaise después. Hablaremos con los profesores a la vuelta.-organizó el chico besándola en la frente abrazándola. Se sentía aliviado de que hubiese aceptado con facilidad.

Hermione asintió sonriendo.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?-le ofreció Draco refiriéndose al episodio en la sala común.

-No, ahora no.-le contestó besando su pecho a la altura del corazón. –Ahora quiero olvidarme de todo lo que no seas tú.-

()

()

No salieron de la habitación hasta la mañana siguiente y nadie intentó entrar tampoco.

En la sala de reuniones, relató a todos lo que había pasado. Intentó ser lo más precisa posible, sin ignorar describir lo que había sentido. El miedo, la sensación de agobio, de angustia.

Todos se quedaron bastante inquietos, pero coincidieron en que era completamente inusual. Las shekiras no tenían ese tipo de experiencias. Medonte sin embargo, dijo que recordaba vagamente un episodio similar pero que tenía que comprobarlo en sus archivos.

Las esfinges y Medonte, realizaron un ritual ancestral para sellar su magia durante unos días, de esa forma su cuerpo y su magia tendrían tiempo a volver a equilibrarse.

Todos se mostraron satisfechos con la idea de Draco de abandonar la escuela, al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Tardaron dos días en arreglar todo para irse, los profesores parecían intuir que estaba pasando algo raro, pusieron pegas e insistieron en que se quedasen pero por supuesto, ellos desestimaron las ideas.

Se despidieron de sus amigos y por fin, pusieron rumbo a Italia. Blaise había escrito a su abuela para decirle que pasarían una temporada con ella. Draco le había ofrecido quedarse en un hotel, pero ella había preferido quedarse con la amable mujer. Ya que Draco se había distanciado un poco de su madre quería que por lo menos permaneciese cerca de su abuela. La sonrisa que el rubio le dedicó confirmó lo que pensaba.

En menos de media hora recibieron una carta de la mujer que de mil amores aceptaba recibirlos en su casa y no contar a sus respectivas madres que se encontraban allí. Ambos habían escrito a sus progenitoras para decirles que iban a adelantar las vacaciones sin darles mayores detalles.

Ella también escribió a los suyos para informarlos, prometiéndoles que pasarían el día de fin de año con ellos.

Así, llegaron a casa de Alana. Una preciosa mansión italiana de gigantescas proporciones en medio de la campiña.

Si la mujer notó algo raro no dijo nada, ni cuando vio a Harry acompañarlos ni cuando ella se pasó casi dos días enteros durmiendo, siempre en compañía de uno de los tres hombres, aunque Draco era quien permanecía con ella la mayor parte del tiempo.

La verdad es que no sabía que estaba tan cansada, pero cuando se levantó a media tarde del tercer día se dio cuenta de que se encontraba mucho más fuerte que en los últimos tiempos. Después de una larga y divertida ducha con Draco, bajó a tomar el café con la mujer, quien amable y cariñosa como siempre no dudó en entablar conversación preguntando por su familia y sus estudios.

-Draco no seas pesado ven un segundo.-le pidió Blaise con voz infantil.

Hermione se rio al ver el puchero de Blaise mientras venía a la sala. Se arrodilló delante de ella y se abrazó a sus rodillas.

-Mione, dile que venga conmigo un momento.-rogó como un niño.

Hermione le sonrió con dulzura acariciándole el pelo con suavidad.

-¿Harry vuelve a hacerte rabiar al ajedrez?-le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

-Creo que se inventa las jugadas, es un tramposo. Utiliza su super magia para cambiar las fichas.-se quejó infantilmente.

Hermione se rio en suaves carcajadas sin dejar de acariciarle.

-¿Blaise vienes? ¿Has acabado de quejarte o todavía te falta?-le llamó Harry riendo asomando la cabeza al salón desde el cuarto de al lado.

-Todavía me falta.-le espetó molesto sacándole la lengua.

Todos se rieron a carcajadas.

-¿No te da vergüenza portarte así delante de tus amigos?-le preguntó su abuela con severidad a pesar de que sonreía.

-Abuela…-contestó con gesto hastiado. –No son amigos son familia.-replicó como si fuese obvio.

Alana negó con la cabeza bebiendo un sorbo de café.

La verdad es que estaba aliviada y feliz de poder observa a su nieto de esa guisa. Por la temprana muerte de su padre el chico había madurado antes de tiempo, las malas experiencias habían hecho de su nieto una persona reservada y cerrada con todo el mundo salvo con Draco.

Era un verdadero regalo ver que se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo con sus invitados como para tontear e incluso buscar las caricias de la dulce chica.

-Anda vamos, te ayudo un segundo y vuelvo.-aceptó Draco.

No había riesgo de que le pasase nada, ya que estaban jugando en el salón de al lado que estaba comunicado con el salón principal por un gran arco.

-¿Puedo dibujarte después?-preguntó Blaise sonriendo dándole un beso en la palma de la mano.

-Claro cielo.-aceptó ella besándole en la mejilla.

-Vuelvo enseguida.-le dijo Draco dándole un suave beso en los labios.

Hermione sonrió a Alana con amabilidad mientras encogía las piernas en sofá y se tapaba mejor con la manta que Draco le había echado encima nada más bajar al salón.

Alana sonrió ampliamente mirando a la joven, estaba claro que estaba bien educada pero también que era una persona natural y espontánea.

-Oh perdona. Que mal educada soy, es la costumbre.-se apresuró a disculparse la muchacha bajando las piernas al ver como la miraba la mujer.

-No seas tonta querida. Cuando yo era joven también acostumbraba a hacer eso. Hoy en día me es imposible adoptar esa postura.-le dijo quitándole importancia. –Me alegra que estés cómoda.-

Ante su evidente sinceridad, Hermione volvió a colocarse de la misma manera.

-¿Mía?-llamó Draco mirando en su dirección.

-Estoy bien cariño.-respondió ella girándose para mirarlo y sonreír.

Draco sonrió a su vez al igual que los otros dos.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-inquirió la mujer después de observar el curioso intercambio.

-Por supuesto.-aceptó sonriendo.

-No hay ninguna forma delicada de preguntar esto… ¿Estas embarazada?-preguntó con suavidad.

Al instante escupió el sorbo de café que estaba bebiendo. Hermione miró a la mujer con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No, por supuesto que no.-dijo chillando ligeramente entre toses.

Al segundo los tres hombres la rodeaban para ver qué pasaba.

-¿Abuela que has hecho?-demando Blaise mirándola con reprobación.

-Nada. Solo le pregunte si está embarazada.-se limitó a contestar recibiendo cuatro pares de incrédulas miradas a cambio.

-Claro que no. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-se indignó Blaise.

-No lo sé. Ha dormido varios días, apenas ha comido y todos os mantenéis a su alrededor de una forma compulsiva y eso sin contar con que abandonasteis el colegio antes de tiempo.-razonó la mujer. –O está embarazada o está enferma.-

Los cuatro intercambiaron miradas entre ellos.

-Merlín bendito. ¿Estas enferma? No te preocupes querida buscaremos los mejores especialistas, iremos a donde haga falta…-empezó la mujer de carrerilla.

-No, por favor, no. No estoy enferma.-la cortó Hermione avergonzada.

-¿No estas enferma? -inquirió sin entender.

-No está ni embaraza ni enferma abuela.-negó Draco con paciencia.

-Pero…-

-Solo podemos decirte que tiene que ver con nuestros poderes. Es un problema mágico y ya la están tratando los mejores, abuela.-le explicó Blaise sabiendo que eso sería suficiente para explicar a la mujer.

-Bien…bueno…si puedo hacer algo.-ofreció algo descolocada.

-Nada, solo necesitamos paz y tranquilidad.-respondió el chico sonriendo.

-Por supuesto queridos, sin problema. Lamento la confusión, no pretendía ofenderte.-se disculpó la mujer amablemente.

Hermione la miró con una sonrisa de apuro todavía...mientras un curioso pensamiento pasaba por su mente…un hijo de Draco… un hijo de los dos…

Sonrió acariciándose la barriga pensativa.

()

()

Acordaros de leer mis notas al principio del capítulo.

Miles de besos mis amores.


	9. EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN

Hola mis amores. Os dejo el capítulo de la semana. Las cosas empiezan a complicarse.

Como siempre, para estar al tanto de las novedades y ver fotografías del fic podéis agregaros a mi Twitter arroba AlexiaRinaldi. Tenéis el enlace en mi perfil, arriba.

Sin más…

Disfrutad y contarme que tal.

Miles de besos.

Alexía.

Gracias por todos vuestros comentarios mis amores, me animáis a seguir dando lo mejor de mi para vosotros.

_**Capítulo 9 El principio del fin **_

Una semana después…

Narcisa entró en el salón como una exhalación seguida de Isobelle.

-Cissy por favor, cálmate.-le suplicaba la mujer intentando tranquilizar los ánimos.

Alana levantó la cabeza de su libro para mirar a las recién llegadas.

-¿Una semana? ¿Mi hijo lleva aquí una semana y me tengo que enterar por una de tus nueras?-demandó echando chispas.

-Buenos días, querida. ¿Cómo estás?-la saludó con normalidad.

-Déjate de formalismos, exijo una explicación.-demandó con dureza.

-Una explicación... Ya veo. Mis nietos han venido acompañados por amistades para pasar las vacaciones.-contestó sin más enlazando los dedos sobre la mesa.

-No juegues conmigo. ¿Por qué abandonaron la escuela antes de tiempo? ¿Por qué están aquí y no en mi casa?-exigió de malos modos acercándose al escritorio.

-No se…quizá tiene que ver con el hecho de que no aceptas a su pareja.-le espetó empezando a enfadarse.

-Eso es secundario, deberías haberme avisado como mínimo, por cortesía. Soy su madre.-le recordó muy enfadada.

-Hasta donde yo sé, los chicos os escribieron para deciros que adelantaban las vacaciones.-repuso rápidamente.

-Pensamos que estaban de viaje. No en tu casa. ¿Por qué están aquí?-repitió empezando a perder la paciencia, dando un golpe sobre la mesa.

-Vamos por favor, calmaos.-les pidió Isobelle intentando relajar el ambiente. -Alana. ¿Qué hacen aquí los chicos?-pidió con amabilidad.

-Descansar, han adelantado las vacaciones y han decidido venir a relajarse aquí. Ellos me pidieron que les guardase el secreto. No querían…que una posible irrupción de cierta persona…-señaló mirándola. –Estropease el ambiente. Necesitan paz.-

-¿Por qué? ¿Están teniendo problemas con el colegio?-inquirió Isobelle frunciendo el ceño con preocupación.

-Si los están teniendo no han dicho nada. Han venido porque Hermione está un poco delicada de salud y necesita reposo. Por su magia.-aclaró al ver la mirada de alarma en las dos mujeres.- No está embaraza, ya se lo pregunte.-les confesó.

-Quiero ver a mi hijo.-demandó sin tranquilizarse ni lo más mínimo. –Ahora. Tiene muchas explicaciones que darme.-

-Te aconsejo que te sosiegues un poco, querida.-le sugirió la anciana mujer frunciendo el ceño viendo la bélica actitud de la rubia.

-Me tranquilizaré cuando hable con mi hijo y me aclare un par de cosas.-contestó con una soberbia actitud.

-Narcisa…-intentó Isobelle.

-Draco no va a aguantarte otro pulso en lo referente a Hermione. –le advirtió Alana.

-Soy su madre.-resolvió como si eso fuese una excusa para cualquier cosa.

-Espero que no te arrepientas de este momento, hija.-le deseó antes de levantarse para ir a llamar a un nieto.

()

()

Hermione miró a Harry de reojo con preocupación.

Hacía ya media hora que Alana había aparecido en el jardín para anunciar a Draco y Blaise que sus madres estaban allí.

Por el serio semblante de la mujer supo que no iba a ser un encuentro agradable.

A cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más y más incómoda, con algo similar a la ansiedad.

-Seguro que está todo bien.-le repitió Harry por décima vez agarrándole de la mano.

Iba a contestar, cuando un violento estremecimiento le indicó que Draco estaba usando sus poderes, no a gran escala pero obviamente se estaba alterando lo suficiente como para que su magia reaccionase.

Se apresuró en ir a su encuentro con Harry pegado a sus talones.

Nada más llegar al pasillo escuchó los gritos de la madre de Draco.

-¿Qué significa eso? Soy tu madre, me debes una explicación. Tu lugar está con conmigo, con nosotros, somos tu familia.-gritaba la mujer.

-Ella también es mi familia.- respondió Draco entre gritos. –Ella es mi vida.-gritó fuera de control, sintió como se le erizaba la piel al notar como el enfado de Draco volvía a hacer saltar sus poderes.

-No, no lo es. No te reconozco, no pareces tú.-bramó ella. –Estás irreconocible, desde que estás con ella no eres tú mismo. Este no es mi hijo.-chilló enrabiada.

-Narcisa.-le reclamaron Alana e Isobelle al mismo tiempo sin dar crédito.

-Claro que no soy igual, he cambiado. Abre los ojos, mama. El mundo entero ha cambiado. Tienes razón, ya no soy el mismo niño de antes, soy mejor. Mucho mejor de lo que era antes de conocerla. Más fuerte, más seguro, más humano. Han pasado años, he pasado por cosas que jamás vas a entender, he visto cosas que no podrías ni imaginar…nunca volveré a ser el mismo, ni quiero volver a ser el mismo.-replicó él enfurecido.

-Eso no lo justifica. ¿Sabes que veo ahora mismo en ti? Debilidad. Eso es lo que veo cuando te miro. A un hombre débil, dependiente de una mujer que no está a su altura, persiguiéndole como un perrito faldero. Tienes que dejarla, te he dejado jugar a las parejas sin decir nada pero ya está, querías acostarte con ella, querías experimentar…bien. No pasa nada estás en la edad pero se acabó, esto tiene que acabar.-demandó ella.

-No hables así de ella.-bramó el mientras las ondas de su poder se extendían por suelo de la casa como en los segundos antes de que se desatase un terremoto.

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada asustada. Draco estaba empezando a enfadarse de verdad.

-Ella no es para ti.-gritó Narcisa a voz en cuello sin darse cuenta del peligro inminente.

-Draco cálmate.-ordenó Blaise con dureza, seguramente él también debía de haberse dado cuenta de que los poderes de Draco estaban activándose. –Madrina, no tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando.-le recriminó.

-No dejo de oír esa frase cuando se trata de ella y ya estoy más que harta. Acabarás con esto ahora mismo. Tenemos una oportunidad inmejorable, eres un héroe de guerra, la gente te admira, nuestro apellido está limpio, es el momento de aprovechar y volver a empezar. Podemos volver a ocupar el lugar que nos corresponde en la historia de la magia. Solo tenemos que buscar a una bruja adecuada con la que casarte y…-ordenó siendo interrumpida por la risa de Draco.

Pero no por una risa de verdad, sino por una fría y seca carcajada.

-Suenas igual que papá.-le espetó con voz cortante.

Incluso desde detrás de las puertas pudieron escuchar los sonidos de indignación que hicieron las tres mujeres así como la incomodidad y el estopor que se habían adueñado de la habitación.

-Exactamente igual que él. Dándome órdenes, tomando decisiones por mí sin tener mi opinión en cuenta. Eres mi madre, no mi dueña. Te he dado tiempo, he tenido paciencia con cada uno de los desplantes que le has hecho. He esperado a que te dieses cuenta de que iba completamente en serio con ella, de que se iba a quedar en nuestra vida para siempre. Tiempo para que la conocieses, para que entendieses…pero como una niña caprichosa has dado la espalda a todo, te has negado a ver la evidencia de lo que estaba pasando. Hermione Granger es mi mujer. Voy a casarme con ella, voy a pasar el resto de mi vida con ella.-declaró con seguridad.

El silencio inundó la habitación durante unos instantes.

-Hablas como un niño caprichoso, como un estúpido crio que se enamora por primera vez.-musitó ella en voz baja. –Estás desperdiciando tu vida… ¿Qué harás cuando te des cuenta de qué lo único que te une a ella es tu terquedad?-le preguntó con hastío.

-Basta.-cortó Blaise tajante, al mismo tiempo que las llamas estallaban alrededor del cuerpo de Draco de forma amenazante.

-Draco.-gritaron las tres mujeres a la vez con más temor que sorpresa.

-Nos vamos. Recoge tus cosas. He acabado aquí.-le espetó con voz dura y actitud impasible andando hacía la puerta, todavía rodeado por el fuego.

()

()

No dijo nada cuando se los encontró al salir por la puerta, había notado sus poderes al acercarse, probablemente preocupados al notar su magia.

Se limitó a agarrar a cada uno de la muñeca y tirar de ellos hacía las escaleras. Ninguno sintió dolor cuando le tocaron, ya que aunque estaba muy enfadado controlaba su magia perfectamente.

-¿Lo habéis oído todo?-preguntó subiendo las escaleras.

-Si.-contestó Harry.

-Bien, nos evitamos la explicación. Recoged vuestras cosas, nos vamos.-le dijo soltándolo al llegar a la puerta, y siguiendo con ella todavía del brazo.

-Draco por favor, para. Para. No puedes irte así, enfadado con tu familia.-le recriminó en cuanto cerró la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Te crees alguna de las tonterías que ha dicho?-le preguntó enfadado girándose para mirarla.

-No. Por supuesto que no.-le aseguró. Se acercó más al ver que él seguía irritado. –Claro que no. Pero es tu madre, tu familia, no puedes irte así.-intentó tranquilizarlo acariciándole la mejilla.

Draco clavó su mirada en la suya, pero no dijo nada.

-Son tu familia Draco.-intentó que recapacitase.

-No, tú eres mi familia.-contestó él abrazándola.

Hermione sonrió a pesar de todo, intentando reconfortarle, frotando su espalda en círculos.

-Podías haberle enseñado el tatuaje. Es una sangre limpia, reconocería la marca y sabría que lo nuestro es real, no una tontería adolescente.-opinó a su oído.

-No voy a enseñarle mi tatuaje para que confíe en mi palabra, tiene que aprender a confiar en mí, en que sabré elegir lo que más me conviene. Hace mucho que no soy ese niño mimado que se pasaba el día de fiesta en fiesta. El tatuaje es un regalo de la magia, una forma para marcar una unión única…no voy a ir enseñándoselo a todo el que dude de lo que sentimos.-le aseguró enredando los brazos entorno a su cintura.

-Te quiero.-susurró enternecida por la declaración a su oído.

En respuesta, la beso suavemente en los labios.

-Vamos a recoger nuestras cosas, solo quedan cinco minutos, los chicos estarán a punto de llegar.-le dijo ella al separarse sonriendo. Su lugar estaría donde es estuviese.

Draco asintió con la cabeza. Apenas unos minutos después gracias a la magia, ya tenían todo recogido y echo en miniatura dentro de los bolsillos.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a un furioso Blaise, que ya había recogido todo, en compañía de Harry.

-Vámonos.-le espetó Blaise cerrando la puerta.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó Harry.

-Al hotel donde nos alojamos en verano, nadie lo conoce, estaremos bien.-indicó Draco para que supiesen donde iban a aparecerse.

-Vale. Nos vemos allí.-asintió Blaise agarrando a Harry del brazo desapareciendo.

Hermione sonrió agarrándose de su brazo para seguirles.

()

()

Se registraron en el hotel y subieron a descansar pero apenas media hora después alguien llamaba a la puerta de la habitación de Harry.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó acercándose.

-Abre.-le indicó Blaise.

El chico ya se había cambiado, llevaba un pantalón más de sport y una camiseta.

-Me apetece despejarme un poco. ¿Quieres salir a dar un paseo?-le ofreció apoyándose en la puerta.

Harry miró a Blaise detenidamente. Tenía gestos de cansancio y semblante serio.

-¿Por qué no pasas?-le invitó haciéndose a un lado para dejarle pasar.

Blaise asintió con la cabeza entrando en la habitación. La televisión estaba puesta y la cama algo desecha.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Harry cerrando la puerta y poniendo seguro.

-Solo enfadado.-le contestó vagamente sentándose contra el cabecero de la cama y mirando la televisión distraído.

Harry se sentó al otro lado de la cama en silencio, mirando la película que estaba empezando.

-Creo que nunca te había visto callado durante tanto tiempo.-comentó Harry quince minutos después de ver como el ceño de Blaise se hacía más y más profundo.

-Lo siento. No soy muy buena compañía…-se disculpó. –Debería irme a mi cuarto.-le dijo haciendo ademán de levantarse.

-No, no me molesta. Quédate por favor.-le pidió agarrándole de la mano para impedir que se fuera y volviendo a sentarle. –Solo es que… ¿Tan mal fueron las cosas cuando Draco salió del despacho?-le preguntó con preocupación.

-Mal…todas se quedaron impresionadas con la magia de Draco, más que por sus palabras, pero mientras mi madre y la abuela se quedaron petrificadas, mi madrina…estalló en cólera…-relató mirando al techo con gesto cansado.

-¿Fue muy malo?-inquirió después de unos minutos.

-Para que te hagas una idea…dudo mucho de que las cosas se solucionen en un futuro inmediato…o lejano.-le aclaró negando con la cabeza.

Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Bueno…en todo caso el que tiene un problema es Draco. Tu puedes seguir viendo a tu madre y a tu abuela…incluso a Narcisa.-opinó.

-Por supuesto que sí. Pero no será lo mismo, en este tipo de situaciones hay que tomar partido. Y yo claramente voy a ir a favor de Draco y Hermione.-contestó muy serio.

-¿Que vas a hacer?-inquirió en voz baja.

-Nada. Hablare con ellas, pero en lo referente a Draco y Hermione, en lo referente a mi vida con ellos… será como si no existiese. En lo que a mí respecta…los nombres de Draco y Hermione son tabu.-afirmó con dureza.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?-se ofreció con sinceridad. No podía imaginar lo duro que tenía que ser tener una familia ay tener que elegir un bando.

-La verdad es que no. Por mucho que piense esto no se va a solucionar, ni va a cambiar. Preferiría olvidarme de todo hasta que me haga a la idea.-reconoció tumbándose mejor.

-Vale. Como quieras. ¿Te apetece ver una película?-le preguntó señalando la televisión.

-Claro.-aceptó sin reservas.

Harry sonrió cambiando de canal y tumbándose pegado a él, para acabar con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro con comodidad, mientras Blaise le acariciaba la espalda mucho más relajado y tranquilo de lo que había estado antes.

()

()

-No vienen a cenar. Están viendo una película, van a pedir algo al servicio de habitaciones.-le informó Hermione colgando el teléfono con una sonrisa.

Era normal que estuviesen juntos ya que en casa de la abuela de los chicos habían tenido que guardar las formas y aparentar ser dos simples amigos.

-¿Porque no hacemos lo mismo?-preguntó Draco sentado en el sillón de la habitación. –Realmente no me apetece bajar a cenar.-confesó.

-Me parece una idea perfecta.-le confesó cogiendo la carta del servicio de habitaciones. ¿Qué te apetece pedir?-inquirió sentándose en su regazo abrazándose a su cuello.

()

()


End file.
